Apprendre à aimer
by twilightgeneration
Summary: Un passé traumatisant, une rue sombre, un homme aussi beau qu'égnmatique, Bella se sort à peine d'un terrible accident quand Edward entre dans sa vie. Pourra-t-elle surmonter sa peur face à ses sentiments et réaprendre à aimer ? AH B/E A/J R/E
1. Le diable

Bonjour, bonsoir lecteurs, lectrices :) Vous êtes partis pour lire ma deuxième fanfiction, et la première sur le site FF Voici quelques petites indications avant de commencer :

_La fiction: _c'est une FF rated M, donc lemon, bien que plus tard dans la fiction il sera présent. Cette fiction est une fiction All Human.

_Disclamer:_ Je tiens à présiser que tous les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. J'écris ici sans aucun but lucarif.

_Plagier: _J'écris cette FF, j'y passe un certain temps (et bien sûr plaisir) donc respecter cela s'il vous plait. J'ai trouvé un moyen de vérifier que personne ne redifusse mes textes autre part en se les appropriant et si cela est fait j'emploierais les moyens nécessaires. Merci de votre compréhension._  
_

_Newsletter : _

Voilà! sur ce bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;D

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Le Diable**

* * *

**Bella's PoV **

Quelqu'un s'approche doucement de moi. Je le sens, je le sais mais je ne bouge pas. Une pression sur mon épaule me fait sursauter. Un souffle chaud sur mon oreille me donne envie de me vomir, mais je ne peux pas, je reste là, pétrifiée. Deux grosses mains descendent le long mes côtés, de mes hanches pour ensuite remonter vers ma poitrine. Une larme silencieuse coule le long de ma joue. C'est la fin, c'est ma fin. Je sens son sexe dur contre mes fesses. Un sanglot m'échappe. Tous mes membres se mettent à trembler mais je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux pas me défendre, à quoi cela servirait ?

- Mmh, Bella... gémit-il en passant sa ma sous ma chemise.

Je me réveillais en hurlant, propulsant ma tête hors de l'oreiller. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, comme à chaque fois que je fais cet affreux rêve, qui pourtant ressemblait tant à la réalité ; qui pourtant est la réalité. Un sanglot me secoua, j'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller pour ne pas réveiller mon frère qui doit être surement avec Rose. Je m'assois au bord du lit et plaçant mes coudes sur mes genoux je posais mon front sur mes mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard mon cœur avait repris un rythme normal et je pus regarder quelle heure il était : 4 :02 AM. Je soupirais. Sachant que je ne refermerais pas l'œil de la nuit je partis prendre une douche. Quand j'eu fini de m'habiller il était presque trente. J'allumais mon ordinateur portable pour consulter mes mails mais rien d'intéressant. Je fini par finalement sortir de ma chambre à pas de loup et allait retrouver la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Vers 5 :30 je descendis dans la rue pour voir les premiers rayons soleils se lever sur New-York.

Quand je rentrais dans l'appartement, munis de croissants et pains au chocolat pour Emmett il était 6 :30. La petite balade matinale m'était maintenant devenue très familière et mon frère c'était bien adapté au fait qu'il pouvait se gaver des 7h du sortis le jus d'orange et les pots de confitures du frigo et m'assis en attendant mon frère et ma future belle-sœur.

Emmett était l'ainé des Swan, il allait avoir 22 ans dans deux mois. Moi, je venais d'en avoir 18, le treize septembre, il y a environ deux mois. Je vivais avec Emmett depuis l'âge de 15 ans. Mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Mon père étant avocat, il avait fait passer le message comme quoi Emmett aurait ma garde si jamais ils leurs arrivaient quelque chose. Nous avions donc tout les deux quitter Forks quelques semaines après l'enterrement pour changer d'air et essayer de tourner la page. Ca n'avait pas été facile mais Emmett m'avait aidé et nous nous en sortions pas mal.

J'étais heureuse avec lui et il était un grand frère et lui s'étaient rencontrés dans des conditions que je préférais ne pas savoir... mon frère était, avant elle, surement un des coureurs de jupons les plus réputé de Manhattan. Il avait commencé à faire ça bien avant la mort de mes parents, c'était d'ailleurs un sujet, et surement le seul sujet de disputes entre mon frère mon père. Il devait avoir couché avec toutes les filles du lycée de Forks, ou à peu près. Mais cette partie de sa vie avait complètement disparut quand il avait rencontré Rose, ils étaient raide dingue l'un de l'autre, à mon plus grand bonheur.

- Toc toc toc. Fit une petite voix endormit.

Je relevais les yeux de mon croissant et sourit à Rose qui vint s'asseoir en face de moi.

- Il roupille encore ? Lui demandais-je.

- M'en parle pas ! Il ronfle comme jamais. Me dit-elle en roulant des rigolais et lui offris le sachet avec viennoiseries. Elle sourit et plongea sa main dedans pour en sortir un croissant qu'elle tartina de Nutella.

- Merci. Je luis souris.

- Pas de problème !

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, à savoir Emmett qui trainait toujours des pieds le matin, avant sa douche. Il était comme un ours après hibernation, mais une fois trois pains au chocolat avalés tout allait mieux.

Il entra dans la cuisine sous nos deux paires d'yeux. Rose souffla en voyant sa tête. Emmett releva la tête et essaya de faire un effort.

- Ha ! Mes deux femmes préférées ! Il m'embrassa le front comme tous les matins et posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Rosalie.

- Oh Bella, tu es allé chercher des pains au chocolat, merci ! Je lui souris et levais les yeux au ciel quand il en sortit trois du paquet.

- Pas de problème ! Répé sortit de la pièce pour aller se préparer, elle devait aller à la fac aujourd'hui, et moi en cours, je passe mon bac à la fin de l'année et je pourrais surement rejoindre ma meilleure amie (à savoir Rose) à la fac l'année prochaine en section littérature. Emmett engloutis les trois viennoiseries en même pas deux minutes pendant que moi je dépouillais mon croisant.

- Hey, Bella ? Ca va ma puce ? Emmett me regardait intensément avec ce pli sur le front pour indiquer qu'il était inquiet.

Je formais un souris que très peu convaincant et lui répondis que oui.- Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à mentir, car c'est de pire en pire. Soupira-t-il en se détendant un peu.

- Ca va, c'est rien juste un mauvais rêve. Emmett fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux en parler ? Je baissais les yeux et secouais la tête négativement. Je lui souris quelques secondes plus tard en priant pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

- Bon, je vais accompagner Rose à la Fac et je vais bosser après. Tu veux que je te dépose ?

- Non, merci c'est bon, j'aime bien marcher. Je me levais et commençais à débarrasser. Je voulais oublier tout ça, pour ne pas faire vivre à mon frère ma douleur, il en a déjà assez fait.

- Ok, on se voit ce soir alors. Je vais allez voir si je me trouve pas un job donc ne m'attendez pas pour le diner. Le prospectus du livreur de pizza et dans le salon. Lui dis-je pour le ouvrit la bouche mais sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait dire – je commençais à avoir l'habitude. Je le coupais dans son élan.

- Je tiens à me trouver un job Emmett, pas seulement parce que c'est toi qui paie pour moi, mais parce que je veux, j'en ai besoin, alors maintenant tu vas arrêter tes sermons à la cons et me laisser, j'suis une grande fille maintenant !

Je regrettais aussitôt mes paroles, qui avaient été plus sèches que je ne l'aurais souhaité...

- Je suis.... Soupirais-je.

- Don't worry ma belle, je voulais juste de dire d'être prudente et de garder ton portable sur toi. Pour ce genre de choses Emmett était vraiment super, il ne cherchait pas à entrer dans le conflit et mettais fin aux gènes très rapidement. Je lui fis un petit sourire désolé et allais le serrer dans mes bras.

Les gestes d'affections n'étaient pas vraiment nos trucs, nous, les Swan. Papa ne montraient pas ses sentiments ou très peu, il était plutôt du genre timide et renfermée, sans être désagréable pour autant. Maman, elle était plus excentrique mais avait ses limites. Emmett était le seul avec qui je pouvais et j'osais faire ce genre de chose.

Je m'étais beaucoup rapproché de lui lors de la mort de nos parents et il était devenu en quelque sorte mon pilier. Nous avions été très proches pendant un moment, j'avais presque emménagé dans sa chambre et dans son lit. Mais depuis que nous étions arrivés à New York j'avais essayé de me reconstruire, j'avais réussi, du moins pendant un an, puis ensuite tout était retombé.

Mais je chassais vite cette pensée de ma tête et me dégageais des bras me mon frère. Il me sourit et sortit de la cuisine. Je partis pour mes cours une demi-heure avant qu'ils ne commencent. Mon lycée, était assez loin et je ne voulais surtout pas arriver en retard, il y a rien de pire que de se faire remarqué. Je marchais, comme tous les jours jusqu'au métro et empruntais la ligne 3.

J'arrivais au lycée dix minutes avant que mon premier cours d'anglais ne commence, je montais en vitesse les trois étages et entrai m'assoir à ma place. Angela, ma voisine de classe et seule véritable amie dans ce lycée arriva quelques secondes avant le prof, qui pour une fois était à l'heure. le cours prit fin, deux heures plus tard mon ventre gargouilla et j'allais me chercher une barre chocolatée au distributeur.

Un garçon m'aborda mais je le renvoyais vite fait, faisant rire Angela à côté de moi. Ce genre chose m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ce qui me mettait très mal à l'aise mais j'essayais tant bien que mal de le cacher, abordant un visage dur et froid. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse. Je n'avais embrassé aucun garçon à la maternelle, avait dit « je t'aime » à personne, à part peut être à mon frère. Après l'accident qui c'était produit je m'étais fait promettre de ne jamais faire confiance à aucun garçon pour ces chose-là.

La journée se finissait enfin et je devais maintenant m'occuper de me trouver un boulot. Je fis une tournée de cafés, clubs et autre mais rien, toujours et encore rien. Je m'étais toujours dis que l'épée de Damoclès régnait au-dessus de ma tête mais à ce point là, ça commençait à être vraiment embêtant. Je m'assis contre un mur et enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux.

Des sanglots me firent haleter. La nuit était tombée et je n'avais encore rien trouvée. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étouffais, je ne servais à rien à part attirer les problèmes. Je me souvins de son visage, de ses traits, tellement heureux, tellement sadique, tellement tout, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ignoble sur terre, il était mon diable personnel.

Le genre de diable qui apparait à l'improviste, qui vous fait perdre tout vos moyens par la simple vue de ses deux cornes. Mes sanglots doublèrent de volumes et je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je n'étais plus rien, il m'avait détruit. Une main vint s'appuyer sur mon épaule. Sa main. Mon diable. J'émis un hurlement et relevais la tête. Mais ce n'est pas un diable que j'aperçus mais un ange. Je n'eu pas le temps de le contempler car dans mon mouvement brusque ma tête vint heurter le mur sur lequel je m'étais adossée. Et puis plus rien. Plus de diable. Plus d'ange.

Juste le noir.

* * *

Tadam ! lol

alors ? le petit bouton vert ça vous dit quelques chose ? :P

voilà, donc désolée pour celle qui n'aime pas l'action dès les premiers chapitres mais bon moi c'est comme ça !

à bientôt ;)


	2. L'ange

Bonjour tout le monde voilà un nouveau chapitre de 'apprendre à aimer' :D

J'espère que le précédent vous a plu et j'espère que celui là encore plus, de plus je voulais m'exuser pour la newsletter, ce n'est pas la bonne donc pour ceux d'entre vous qui s'y serait inscrit désinscriver vous svp :S je ne pourrais malheureusement pas mettre de NL en place pour ce compte étant donné mon manque de temps. Donc mettez moi dans vos favoris google et regarder quand les nouveaux chapitres arrivent ;)

Sur-ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre deux : l'ange**

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

Une douleur lancinante sur l'arrière de mon crane me fit petit à petit rouvrir les paupières. Ma vision était floue, je voyais des gens s'agiter, tous mes membres étaient engourdis et je me rendis compte que j'avais froid. Ma vision redevint nette et j'aperçus un homme, pas plus de 20 ans, devant moi. Un ange. _Mon _ange. Je me rappelais alors ce qu'il s'était passé et je me rendis compte que j'avais perdu connaissance. Mon corps quitta le sol et l'ange disparut. J'essayais de me relever, complètement paniqué.

A la place, plusieurs autres personnes, la plus part des garçons l'avaient remplacée. Des images me revinrent en tête. _Ses_ mains sur mon corps. Ma respiration se fit saccader. _Sa_ bouche sur la mienne. Mon corps eu un soubresaut. _Son_ sexe dur contre mes fesses. Un hurlement m'échappa. Tout, je revoyais tout, absolument tout. Tout était encore plus net que d'habitude.

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !!! Hurlais-je pour la deuxième fois.

C'était comme si j'étais dans un monde externe. Où je voyais le diable partout, encore et encore. Partout. Je me débattis et je sentis mes yeux se noyer dans les larmes. Face à ma réaction j'entendais des _« mais qu'es-ce qu'elle à », « qu'es-ce qui lui prend ? » _fuser. Cela me mit encore plus hors de moi, car moi seule ici pouvait comprendre.

J'étais hors de moi, dans les deux sens. Puis, comme un sauveur, une voix d'ange se fit entendre, l'ange de toute à l'heure un ténor magnifique, une voix douce et mais sèche.

- Eloignez-vous d'elle !

J'avais l'impression de tout savoir sur la personne à qui appartenait cette voix, alors que je ne l'avais jamais entendue. C'était un homme mais sa voix m'apaisais, me berçait. Elle ne me faisait pas peur, elle noyait mes pires cauchemars. Mes soubresauts se calmèrent et je vis arriver au-dessus de moi l'ange. La voix ne pouvait que lui appartenir.

- Chut… Me souffla-t-il en caressant mes cheveux pour m'apaiser alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant et que lui ne n'avait probablement jamais rencontré non-plus. Mais pourtant on aurait pu croire qu'il me connaissait par-cœur, il avait sut comment calmer ma panique. Les gens autour de nous semblaient ne pas savoir se qu'il se passait mais peut m'importait, ils étaient des éléments sans importance, juste un arrière plan.

Mon cœur ralentit son rythme et ms larmes séchèrent lentement. Je pouvais enfin voir son visage et l'observer. Il avait une mâchoire plutôt carrée et une bouche fine que je voulais toucher du bout des doigts.

Ses cheveux étaient un mélange entre le roux et le brun, ce qui donnait une magnifique couleur cuivré. Ils n'étaient pas coiffés et partaient dans tout les sens. J'aurai voulu y passer la main. Quand à ses yeux… ses yeux… je n'en avait vu de semblables. Un mélange de bleu et de vert profond. Je m'y perdis un instant, jusqu'à qu'une voix, cette fois familière me fasse sortir de ma contemplation.

- BELLAAAA !

Je relevais la tête pour voir Emmett et Rosalie arrivés main dans la main en courant vert moi. Leurs visages étaient complètement paniqués. L'homme qui m'avait rassuré avait disparut, comme si ce n'avait été qu'un rêve, qu'un tour de mon imagination.

- Bella ? Tu m'écoutes ? Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs ! Tu vas bien ?? Emmett me secouait.

Je le regardais bêtement me posant plein de questions. Je ne comprenais plus rien. L'ange avait disparut me laissant une sorte de vide en moi. Un médecin me sauva en demandant à Emmett de se dégager.

- Il faut que nous l'emmenions à l'hôpital pour voir s'il n'y a pas de commotion cérébrale.

Hôpital ? Mon cœur tambourina très fort dans ma poitrine, ma respiration se fit saccader. NON ! Pas d'hôpital, plus jamais d'hôpital. Mes mains tremblèrent.

- Non ! NOOON !!! Criais-je.

Les gens ici présents, de plus en plus nombreux, devaient me prendre pour une folle mais peut m'importais, je m'étais toujours promis de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans un hôpital.

Je me relevais brusquement du brancard et me débattis. Plein de main essayaient de me remettre en place. Mais je cognais plus fort. Je voyais Emmett complètement paniqué et très en colère, Rosalie, elle, semblait vouloir pleurer, ou pleurait déjà.

- NE-ME-TOUCHEZ-PAS ! Articulais-je.

J'assenais un coup de poing dans la figure d'un médecin et partit en courant. Ma tête me faisait mal, de plus en plus mal mais je continuais à courir encore plus vite. C'était comme si mon instinct de survit c'était tout d'un coup réveiller. Mon corps tremblait et j'entendais des pas affolés derrière moi, à moins que ce soit les miens ?

J'avais soudain l'impression d'être suivit. Les souvenirs affluèrent dans ma tête. Je doublais l'allure, coupant les routes, les voitures klaxonnaient et pilaient mais plus rien ne m'importait. Je ne savais plus ou j'étais, plus qui j'étais, plus ce que je faisais là, à courir. Mais je savais juste qu'il fallait que je coure. C'était devenu vital. J'essayais de faire se que je n'avais pas réussi à faire un an plutôt : m'enfuir. Des images que j'avais mises tant de temps à faire disparaitre remontèrent à la surface.

Je le voyais. Son souffle frôlant mon cou, ses mains créant des bleus sur mon corps meurtrit. J'avais tellement honte. Mes pieds se croisèrent et je tombais au sol. La douleur dans ma tête était insoutenable, les souvenirs étaient insoutenables, le mal que me faisaient mes jambes à force de courir était insoutenable mais j'essayais de me relever quand même. Mon corps fut pris de soubresaut. Mes mains, ensanglantées relevaient mon corps douloureux. Je me remis à courir, les voix derrière moi se firent plus présentent, il me rattrapait.

N'y tenant plus, j'abandonnais, je lui laissais mon corps, encore une fois? Une partie de ma tête me hurlaient que j'avais tord, que ce n'était pas lui, pas encore une fois, et ça je le savais que dernière moi il n'y avait pas une personne pas plusieurs, dont les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Mais ce n'est pas que ça, le déjà vécu à déclenché quelque chose que je ne peux pas contrôler. Mon corps ne veut pas resouffrir. La peur d'être attaqué n'est pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle j'ai couru mais c'est fuir, juste fuir, tout fuir. Je me laissais tomber à genoux en plein milieux de la route, priant pour que la prochaine voiture ne m'épargne pas.

Je voulais mourir, comme la première fois. Je savais à quoi m'attendre alors cette volonté était encore plus forte. Plus forte que tout. Je me roulais en boule, entourant mes genoux de mes bras et pleurait, hurlait, comme jamais. Je laissais échapper tout ce que j'avais retenu ces dernier mois. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant. Alors je continuais. Je n'entendais plus aucun bruit. Peut-être que j'étais morte ? Peut-être que la voiture que j'attendais avait enfin réalisé mon vœux ? À cette pensée je me calmais et relevais la tête, complètement paniquée, NON, je ne veux pas mourir ! Mais j'étais toujours dans rue.

Il y avait des voitures arrêtées, les passagers me regardaient comme si j'étais complètement folle. Le suis-je peut-être ? Personne n'osait klaxonner. Puis, je croisais _son_ regard. L'ange. Je voyais son visage et mon cœur se serra. Cet inconnu dont je n'avais vu le visage que quelques secondes, dont je n'avais entendu la voix que pour que quelques phrases me fassent de la peine. Son visage semblait torturé, comme si il avait mal de ma propre souffrance. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi à par ce visage et ses yeux fabuleux.

Une bulle nous enveloppait et je ne pouvais pas sortir mon regard du sien, c'était vital comme si quand ce regard vert hypnotisant me faisait vivre, comme courir quelques secondes plus tôt. Je ne l'ai pas vu s'approcher de moi, je sentis juste sa paume se poser sur ma joue délicatement, en une douce caresse douce et tiède. Il me sourit et m'aida à me relever.

La bulle se brisa et je revins à la réalité mais j'étais calmée et sereine. Emmett, le visage baignée dans les larmes s'approcha de moi et me serra fort dans ses bras. Quelques sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge et se dirigèrent droit dans mon cœur. Je me sentais si coupable de le faire souffrir autant. Il me lâcha environ une minute après et je lui souris faiblement. Les voitures, qui regardaient toujours les spectacles commençaient à s'impatienter.

Je passais dans les bras de Rosalie qui sanglotait elle aussi à chaudes larmes. Me murmurant des paroles rassurantes. On se déplaça sur le trottoir et les pompiers - agacés - partirent après s'être assuré que j'allais bien. Je cherchais l'homme aux yeux verts pour finalement le trouver main dans la main avec Emmett qui semblait le remercier.

Rosalie me prit par les épaules et je ne le vis plus, il avait disparut. Je ne réagis pourtant pas, mes jambes tremblaient et mes mains ensanglantées commençaient à me lancer. Emmett revint vers nous et me prit dans ses bras. Je plongeais mon visage dans son torse, me délectant de sa chaleur rassurante.

Je dus m'endormir car quand je me réveillais j'étais dans ma chambre, dans mon lit avec mes sous-vêtements et mon T-shirt de la veille. Mais à peine eu-je le temps de virer au rouge que mon esprit repassa en boucle la scène avec l'homme inconnu. Ses yeux bleus-verts et ses cheveux pas coiffés m'obsédaient. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir redire ça d'un homme aujourd'hui, étant donné les circonstances.

Mais pourtant en le voyant, en entendant sa voix rassurante et en sentant ses mains sur mon corps aucune alarme me criant de m'éloigner vite ne se déclenchait dans ma tête. Au contraire il était tout le contraire de quelque chose qui fait peur, d'un homme qui fait peur. Il est comme un aimant, il m'attire et m'apaise.

Coupant cours à mes réflexions une grosse carrure imposante entrât dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Emmett devait croire que je dormais encore. Je bougeais légèrement et me mis dos à lui en fermant les yeux. Un petit sourire était installé sur mon visage.

J'avais l'habitude de faire ça avec Emmett, et le pauvre n'y voyait que du feu, croyant que je dormais encore profondément. Mais ses moments pour moi avec mon frère était des moments privilégiés que je ne voudrais en aucun cas gâcher car je sais que tout ce qu'il fait en croyant que je dors il ne le ferait jamais en sachant que je suis réveillée.

Comme prévu Emmett se glissa sous les couettes et m'approcha doucement de lui. Je me mordis la langue pour arrêter de sourire et me délectais du moment. Mon dos était collé contre son torse et ses mains caressaient tendrement mes cheveux. La culpabilité de le faire souffrir qui m'avait envahie hier de le faire souffrir avec Rose remonta doucement en moi.

Je n'eu bientôt plus besoin de me mordre la langue et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Pourtant, je résistais ne voulant pas le voir souffrir encore plus. Emmett était la personne la plus importante de ma vie, venait ensuite Rosalie. Avant la mort de mes parents Emmett et moi étions de simple frères et sœurs, se chamaillant (gentiment) et qui rigolaient ensemble. Mais les moments de tendresse étaient vraiment rares. Emmett a toujours été très protecteur envers moi-même si il essayait de le montrer le moins possible.

Je sais par exemple que c'est lui qui allait voir avec ses amis mon petit-amis du moment et le menaçait. Le lendemain était souvent le jour de la rupture. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu car mes petit-amis (très peu nombreux) étaient aussi des petit-imbéciles et ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid de devoir me séparer d'eux.

Emmett du voir que j'étais réveillée car il me tourna contre lui et me serra très fort dans ses bras. Les larmes effluèrent de mes yeux à ce geste car je sais qu'il avait eu très peur.

- J'ai eu tellement peur. Souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Des sanglots firent tressauter mon corps.

* * *

triste, triste, triste hein ?

dites moi ce que vous en penser et surtout commenter ;)

RDV au prochain chapitre

PS: si vous avez une question, ou des questions, surtout n'hésitez pas !!


	3. retour à la normal

bonjour tout le monde, après quatre jours voici un nouveau chapitre qui va vous permettre de rencontrer Edward (PoV)

_vinie65 :_ faut-il prévoir des mouchoirs ? très bonne question! lol, je ne compte pas faire une fiction noir donc le normal, sans passage sanglant va revenir, mais biensur, d'autre chapitres seront triste, sinon je ne pourrais pas faire une histoire.

bonne lecture ;)

_Met me on the equinox - Death Cab For Cutie_

**Bella's PoV**

Trois jours, deux disputes avec Emmett, une heure de discussion intensive avec Rosalie plus tard je retournais au lycée. Angela avait réussit à me prendre quelques cours et elle ne s'attarda pas sur la raison de mon absence, je l'en remerciais intérieurement, elle était vraiment super pour ça et comprenais très vite les sujets sensibles.

Je m'étais disputé avec Emmett deux fois dans la semaine, il n'en avait remporté qu'une seule sur les deux. La première (gagné par Emmett) est le fait que je ne devais arrêter de chercher un boulot, que c'était ridicule et qu'il gagnait assez bien sa vie pour pouvoir me prendre en charge et que Rosalie l'aidait. Et m'avait dit que si j'avais besoin de m'occuper je devais aller voir à la bibliothèque.

Je l'avais remercié intérieurement très fort pour me donner une nouvelle idée d'emploi très intéressant mais ça je ne lui avais pas dis. La deuxième dispute elle, était tout à fait futile et sans intérêt, comme toute nos disputes d'ailleurs. Il voulait que je prenne quinze jours et que je n'aille pas en cours. Cela avait été un non catégorique et au bout de quinze minute de moral à la con, voyant que je n'écoutais rien et que _« tête de mule comme je suis » _il n'arriverait jamais plus loin.

J'avais alors hoché la tête avec un grand sourire et il avait fini par abandonner.

J'avais pris deux jours supplémentaires et étais entrée de nouveau en cours. Le BAC à la fin de l'année ne me laissait pas de tout repo.

**Edward****'s PoV**

_She's like the wind - dirty dancing :S_

Je tournais la clef dans la serrure et entrait dans l'appartement que je partage maintenant depuis un an avec ma petite sœur, Alice. Petit être branché 24 heures sur 24 sans aucun bouton « pause ».

Insupportablement accro au shopping, ma carte bleue comme meilleure amie. Mais qui a cependant un cœur en or et est une sœur formidable. Elle aura dix-neuf ans dans une semaine et fait sa première année dans une école de stylisme. Moi, tout son contraire. Etre monotone, plutôt calme et pire ennemi des magasins vestimentaires.

J'ai eu 21 ans il y a maintenant quatre mois et j'en suis à ma troisième année de médecine.

Mais aujourd'hui, en tournant la clé dans la serrure ce n'est pas à ma sœur que je pense, ni à mon magnifique piano à queue exposé dans le salon, et ni au programme télé de ce soir. Non, aujourd'hui mon esprit a complètement déraillé. Au moment ou mon regard s'est aperçut qu'une jeune fille, brune et toute fine qui semblait si fragile pleurait dans la rue j'avais été attiré par elle, elle m'avait attiré. Alors je m'étais approché. Et avant qu'elle ne se cogne dans le mur j'avais eu le temps de voir ses yeux rempli de détresse et d'une peur incalcula

ble. Puis elle était tombée, inconsciente. Tout cela c'était passé en quelque secondes et deux de plus et elle était dans mes bras en attendant l'ambulance. Son visage semblait apaisé mais j'étais toujours très inquiet. Je ne connaissais rien de cette fille et ne l'avait jamais vu mais sa détresse me touchait presque qu'autant qu'elle et je ne pouvais que m'inquiéter et avoir envie de la protéger. La scène qui avait suivit son réveille m'avait complètement chamboulé et je ne m'en remettais toujours pas. Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux que les siens, pourtant très simple, chocolats, mais d'une profondeur à en perdre la tête.

Ses joues, rosies et toutes mouillées par les larmes semblaient douces, j'avais eu envie de passer ma main dessus pour sentir leurs chaleurs. Ne contrôlant plus rien je m'étais approché cette fille dont je n'avais jamais entendu la voix mais qui pourtant accaparait toute mon attention.

J'entrais donc dans mon appartement en pensant à cette fille. Je priais de tout mon cœur qu'elle allait mieux et que ce qu'elle avait pour avoir réagit comme ça.

_It's raining again - Supertramp _

La musique était mit à fond et j'attendais la voix d'Alice essayer de la recouvrir. Je souris en la retrouvant dansant avec l'aspirateur sur « it's raining again de Supertramp ».

Elle se déhanchait, bougeant de droite à gauche au rythme de la chanson, ses petits bras frêles faisant bouger le manche de l'aspirateur arrêté. Au bout du troisième refrain elle se retourna et s'arrêta en me voyant.

J'éclatais de rire, suivit de près par ma sœur qui allait éteindre la musique.

- Oh non, la honte ! Rit-elle.

- Oh no ! It's raining again ! Chantonnais-je, pour me moquer gentiment.

- Idiot! Sourit-elle.

J'allais l'embrasser puis me dirigeais dans la cuisine pour grignoter. Elle me rejoint vite et me regarda, complètement embarrassé. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Alice ? Ca va ?

Elle se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure et rougit en se frottant frénétiquement la nuque. Ce qui était, pour Alice Cullen, ouverte à tout et plutôt grande gueule (gentiment), une première.

- Ecoute Edward, je veux pas que tu fâches ni rien, car c'est une super bonne nouvelle, enfin pour moi s'en est une, pour tout le monde ca va être une super bonne nouvelle. Alors vas pas me gâcher mon plaisir en jouant ton grand frère protecteur à la con c'est clair? Et surtout que tout les mecs ne sont pas tous comme Mike Newton.

Toute gène était partit et le rouge sur ses joues montrait plus qu'elle était en colère qu'embarrassée. Elle commençait quand même à m'inquiéter, si Alice disait ça c'est qu'il y avait une bonne, très bonne, raison et ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer n'allait pas du tout me réjouir. Une idée me monta en tête et je paniquais complètement.

- Attend ! T'es quand même pas ..

- Non ! Non, non bien sur que non ! Me coupa-t-elle.

Une fois que l'arrivée d'un éventuel neveu ou nièce est était écarté j'étais tout à fait soulagé mais j'avais quand même très envie de savoir.

**Alice****'s PoV**

- Bon, je vais y aller par quatre chemins. Lui dis-je en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

- Non, bien sur que non, pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'y aller par quatre chemins hein ? Sa voix reflétait son anxiété. J'adore mon frère, vraiment, il est la personne, la plus importante de ma vie, enfin il y en a deux maintenant. Mais mon frère et moi ne partageons pas que le sang. Il est aussi mon meilleur ami c'est pourquoi je me dois de lui annoncer cette nouvelle, magnifique nouvelle qui devrait rendre tout le monde heureux mais Edward n'allait pas être heureux.

- J'ai quelqu'un. Lâchais-je de but en blanc.

- Tu as quelqu'un ? Développe Alice ! Il commençait à s'énerver et je savais très bien qu'il avait compris. Et si il continuait j'allais moi aussi m'énerver et ce n'étais pas du tout bon pour moi.

- Il s'appel Jasper, il va avoir 21 ans le dix-huit juin et est dans sa deuxième année d'études de phycologie. Dans la même école que toi d'ailleurs mais de l'autre côté, dans l'aile gauche. Il a une sœur jumelle, Rosalie qui est née une minute trente avant lui. Il est à Manhattan depuis l'âge de dix-huit ans, il a quitté ses parents avec sa sœur car ils ne les supportaient plus et ils faisaient des choses pas nette, mais lui est tout sauf pas net, il est adorable, doux, beaux et gentil, il a plein d'autres qualités. Je l'ai rencontré lors de mon dernier rendez-vous avec docteur Right. Je me fous totalement de la scène qui va se dérouler dans quelques secondes, quand j'aurai fini de raconter ma vie et que tu pourras enfin d'exprimer. Je me fous éperdument de se que tu penses, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu n'as pas le droit de le juger tant que tu ne l'as pas rencontré. Je sais Edward se que tu vas me dire, que je ne le connais pas depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir ressentir se que je ressens. Et que j'avais dais la même chose avec Newton mais cette fois c'est différent, je sais que c'est différent. Chut, ne dis rien. Oui, je crois que je suis amoureuse, mais ça je sais pas bien. Tu penses que c'est ça ? Quand la personne s'approche ton cœur s'emballe, il tape furieusement dans ta poitrine et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses c'est aller vers elle. Je ne sais pas si ça c'est de l'amour car ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivée. Bon, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là car j'ai du mal à respirer. Ok, c'est bon j'arrête. Débitais-je à toute allure, en avalant complètement mes mots.

Il me regardait, complètement abasourdi soit par mon discours soit mon débit de paroles. C'est vrai que les longs discours sans aucun arrêt étaient plutôt ma spécialité mais celui là était particulièrement long et surtout très important - bien que complètement pathétique. Je portais une main à mon cœur et repris ma respiration en inspirant longtemps et expirant lentement.

Edward semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais je plaçais ma main devant moi pour lui faire que j'allais bien.

Il attendit que je sois calmé et s'approcha doucement de moi. Il ouvrit ses bras et je me jetais dedans. Il embrassa doucement mes cheveux.

- Ma Lili, je ne suis que content pour toi. souffla-il.

Je me reculais vivement et le regardais dans les yeux pour essayer d'y déceler un mensonge mais ils ne reflétaient que sa sincérité. Je lui souris.

- C'est vrai ?

Il fronça les sourcils sans quitter mon regard.

- Mais bien sur que c'est vrai mais si jamais, au grand jamais il te fait couler rien qu'une seule larme qui ne soit pas une larme de joie je te jure sur la tête du poisson rouge de papa et maman que j'irai moi-même, [i] grand frère protecteur à la con [/i], lui botter son beau petit popotin de phys.

Je le serai très fort contre moi.

* * *

voilà, j'attend vos réactions !!

* * *

Chapitre trois : Retour à la normal


	4. Le secret

Bonsoir tout le monde, merci pour celles d'entre vous qui me laisse des review et m'encourage, par contre... j'ai ce qui s'appelle des "lecteurs fantomes"; traduction: vous passez et repartez, sans laisser de traces ou peut être en m'ajoutant dans vos alertes ou favoris (merci!) mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez réelement de ma fiction

Voilà, bonne lecture ;) 3

**Bella's PoV**

- EMMETT ADRIEN SWAN, SI A TROIS TU N'AS PAS DESCENDU TON GROS CUL DE BABOUIN JE TE JURE QUE TU DORS SUR LE PAILLASSON CE SOIR !!!!

Voilà alors là, c'est Rosalie qui va faire passer un sal moment à Emmett. En effet ce triple idiot a dévoré tout les cookies que j'avais donnés à Rose pour la vente qu'organise son équipe de volley dans le but de donner l'argent aux enfants démunis de Tanzanie. Dans environ trois secondes elle va débiter un nombre de mots pas très beaux sur mon frère. Ce genre de scène se passe environ une fois par moi si ce n'est pas deux. Et il faut avouer que c'est toujours assez drôle de voir cette énorme carrure d'ours complètement terrorisé par les éclats de voix de ma meilleure amie et accessoirement sa petite amie.

Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que Rose compte vraiment le faire dormir en dehors de la chambre, ce qui est deux fois plus comique.

- UN !!!! Hurla-t-elle.

- J'arrive ma Rosie chérie ! Cria Emmett d'une voix stridente de leur chambre.

- DEUX !!

- Je suis là mon amour ! Dit Emmett en entrant dans la pièce comme si de rien était alors qu'a l'intérieur je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il était complètement terrorisé. Je me déplaçais et allais prendre place derrière le comptoir sur un tabouret pour avoir la plus belle vue possible.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as mangé les merveilleux cookies que ta sœur m'a gentiment fait pour la vente qu'organise mon équipe de volley pour donner l'argent à des enfants sans rien. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça Emmett !! Ne me dis que pas que tu été aussi con que ça ! Elle ne s'était pas calmer mais les décibels avaient un peu descendu car maintenant mon martyr de frère se trouvait juste devant elle.

De derrière le dos de Rosalie je lui fis un petit signe de la main avec mon plus beau sourire. Il me répondit avec un regard noir.

- Euh…. Il se frotta frénétiquement la nuque de sa main gauche… Je te le dis pas ??

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite en fermant les yeux mais le sourire toujours scotché au visage. Mauvaise réponse.

- Oh et puis arrête avec ton humour à la con espèce de gorille sans poil !

Je retins très difficilement mon éclat de rire. Emmett avait perdu toute ses couleurs. C'est vrai que Rose pouvait sorti de ses trucs quand elle engueulait Emmett ! Souvent elle faisait allusion aux singes ce qui était à mourir de rire.

- Gorille, ok, c'est vrai que je suis plutôt musclé, mais sans poil, j'suis pas d'accord ! Rétorqua Emmett.

Je mis ma tête entre mes mains. Mais qu'il est con !

- Oh là là Emmett Swan, je te jure tu dis encore un mot que je te défonce ce qui fait toute ta fierté.

- Ca, je m'en fou, tu le feras jamais, mes couilles sont en or et tu le sais autant que moi et si tu me les défonce tu en souffrirais autant que moi, tu les aimes plus que moi.

Je mis ma tête sous le comptoir pour ne pas que Rosalie voit mon éclat de rire.

- Très bien puisque tu veux jouer à ça, grève de sexe pendant une semaine, et tu dors sur le canapé ! Trancha Rosalie. Et en voyant qu'Emmett allait répliquer elle continua : Vasi ouvre la bouche mon coco et je rajoute une autre semaine et la deuxième je passerai mon temps à t'allumer.

Ma main toujours sur le comptoir cogna dessus pour accompagner les soubresauts de mon corps tellement la situation était comique. Je me redressais cependant en me mordant la langue, je ne voulais surtout pas rater la tête d'Emmett, pour rien au monde ! En effet, sa bouche formait un « o » et se yeux étaient complètements écarquillés. Rose, elle avait les sourcils relevés et regardait fixement Emmett, qui n'osait plus rien dire. Il se leva et quitta la pièce, la lèvre inférieure légèrement retroussée et le dos vouté.

- Oh et puis arrête ta tête de chien battu ça marche qu'avec Bella ça ! S'énerva Rosalie.

- Hé !! M'indignège.

Rosalie - une fois Emmett sortit de la pièce - se retourna vers moi, fière comme un paon. Puis, elle frotta se mains exagérément comme ont ferait pour s'enlever de la poussière.

- Voilà, alors ça c'est faiiit. Dit-elle d'un ton complètement désinvolte avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je rigolais et retournais dans ma chambre en faisant un petit sourire désolée à Emmett qui était allongé sur le canapé du salon.

- Et mon bisous alors ? Plaid-t-il.

Je me retournais vers lui vivement.

- Non mais tu crois quoi là ? C'est pas parce que Rose te fou à la porte de ta propre chambre que tu dois tout de suite te tourner vers moi. Je ne suis pas la roue de secours. Alors le bisous - qui a déjà été donné après le diner - attendra demain matin OK ?

Sans attendre sa réponse je filais vite dans ma chambre. Rosalie n'avait pas tord : si il m'avait fait sa petite bouille de chien battu je n'aurai pas résisté.

Comme chaque soir depuis une semaine, en me glissant sous les couettes je repensais à _« monsieur X » _comme je l'avais appelé. Oui, monsieur X était bien l'homme que j'avais rencontré il y a jour pour jour une semaine. Celui qui hantait presque tout mes rêves ou plutôt qui les embellissait. Celui qui depuis, une semaine était resté un secret alors que normalement je n'en n'avais aucun pour ma meilleure amie ni pour mon frère. C'était quelque chose que je voulais garder pour moi, mon secret, tout le monde avait bien un secret non ? Ce quelque chose que vous ne voulez partager avec personne qu'avec vous-même. Quelque chose qui vous trotte dans la tête presque 24 heures sur 24. Mais contrairement à la pus part des gens je n'ai pas honte de mon secret. Car il faut bien l'avouer avoir un secret n'est pas toujours positif et ce n'est pas toujours quelque chose dont on est fier non plus. Mais moi c'est différent : je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de négatif à rêver en secret d'un homme rencontré il y a à peine une semaine et donc la connaissance du nom ou prénom ou même d'une toute petite information sur sa personne, tout cela m'est inconnu. Bon ok… en y réfléchissant ce n'est peut-être pas si positif que ça…c'est même un peu fou. Mais ce secret resterait vraiment un secret - quelle logique ! - car ça le rendait plus magique, comme quelque chose que l'on espère très fort en étant enfant mais c'est tellement fou que l'on ne dit rien à ses parents.

**Edward's PoV**

En entrant dans mon premier cours de la matinée, qui durait deux heures j'avais toujours le magnifique visage de _« Bella », _comme j'avais entendu son frère l'appeler. Ce prénom lui allait bien, même très bien. Belle, oui elle l'était. Ses traits fins et doux, son regard si simple mais tellement attirant chocolat et ses cheveux formant des boucles longues et souples dans son dos. Sa taille fine et ses jambes longues la rendaient si fragile. Personne de ma famille ne savait son existence. Alice, sœur et meilleures amie n'avait jamais entendue parler d'elle. Alors que c'était à elle que je confiais la moindre petite chose.

Je m'installais au fond à gauche de l'amphithéâtre, comme à mon habitude et attendait que Damien vienne me rejoindre. Damien était un très bon ami avec qui je partageais presque tout mes cours.

- Oh mon p'tit Edidouchounet !! Me dit une voix comme je reconnaissais en étant celle de mon ami.

- Oh pitié Dam' ! Pas ici ! C'est trop la honte !! Couinais-je en me retournant pour lui mettre un claque dans l'épaule.

Damien était assez grand, environ un mètre 90. Il avait, contrairement à moi des cheveux blond et coupés courts. Il avait de grands yeux bleus, dont il était très fière et qui faisaient craquer toute les filles. Oui… Damien est bien un coureur de jupon. Les bimbos blondes dans sont lits sont sa spécialité. Moi je suis plutôt brune, enfin depuis peu car je n'ai jamais eu vraiment de genre de fille, elle était jolie ou non, quelle soit brune ou blonde et même rousse. Mais depuis une semaine un petit faible pour les brunes c'est crée en moi. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Il s'installa à côté de moi et commença à me raconter sa nuit.

- Oh putain ! La bombe Ed ! tu peux même pas savoir la longueur de ses jambes et la grosseur de ses seins. Je viens de vivre une de mes meilleurs nuits de sexe mon chou ! Si tu veux je te file son num, c'est vraiment mais alors vraiment vraiment un bon coup !

- Euh… ouais non merci. J'suis pas comme ça et j'suis pas non plus « ton chou ».

- Ohlàlà Edward monsieur prude est de retour.

- Oh arrête tu commences vraiment à me peter les couilles avec ça ! Grognais-je.

- Ah bon ? Rétorqua-t-il, tout sourire. Parce que t'en as toi, des couilles ? Je commence vraiment à douter ! Allez sa fait combien de temps que tu te masturbes tous les soirs sous la douche ?

Contre mon gré mon cerveaux se mit en marche et compta les mois depuis ma rupture avec Kate. Six mois. Oh putain ! Je cachais mon trouble à mon ami :

- Oh ta gueule hein ! Lui dis-je.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose car le prof entra dans l'amphi et réclama le silence. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. La première heure de cours se passa très bien et je n'eu plus à attendre les conneries de Damien. Je l'adore mais des fois il est vraiment lourd. Non pas que je me masturbe une fois par jour sous la douche mais c'est vraiment que depuis la rupture avec Kate ma main m'a plutôt bien servit. La tension et on pourrait même parler de frustration sexuel et bien là. Même si ça, jamais je ne l'avouerais à vive voix et encore moins devant Damien. Résigné, cinq minutes avant la sonnerie je glissais un mot à mon ami.

_Son num ?_

J'hésitais trente seconde avant de lui passer. Quand il le reçut, avant même de l'avoir ouvert il me lança un sourire moqueur et qui se mélangea au triomphe quand il me gribouillait le numéro de la bombe.

_O.49* Tu vas pas le regretter ma poule ;-P_

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me renfrogna de lui avoir demandé un truc pareil. En gros, je lui en voulais d'avoir raison et le remerciais d'un autre côté car j'allais enfin pouvoir dégager cette frustration de plus en plus présente. Mais ça non plus, je ne lui dirais pas.

* * *

*ce numéro n'appartient à personne à ma connaissance, si l'une d'entre vous reconnait le sien, je m'en exuse, avertisser moi si vous souhaité qu'il oit changé, aucun problème

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)

Boutou vers :D (sourire d'ange)

* * *

Chapitre quatre : Le secret


	5. Troubles et stress

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée pour ce retard mais je suis en vacances et la première semaine je n'ai rien fait, même pas écrit :O

Mais bon pour ma deuxième semaine j'ai l'intention de me ratrapper !

Dans ce chapitre il y a un petit lemon, alors, je sais il ne va pas vous plair, mais bon, la fiction avance et il faut tout dire même les choses qui ne sont pas plaisantes et puis zut c'est quant même une fic Rated M alors il faut bien un petit lemon ! xP

Merci à _Galswinthe_, _vinie65, Joannie01 _et _chouchoumag _pour vos encouragement ! :)

Bonne lecture !

**Edward****'s PoV**

Trois petits coup secs furent porter à la porte. Alice était sortie avec son fameux « Jasper » et je me retrouvais donc seul dans l'appartement vide. J'avais miraculeusement retrouvé le numéro de la « bombe » blonde de Damien et j'avais mis une heure avant de l'appeler. La conversation avait été très brève et maintenant elle était derrière ma porte. Quand les trois petits coups impatients furent renouvelés je commençais à regretter et failli ne pas aller ouvrir. Je craquais cependant et fit entrer dans ma chambre directement une fille - il faut bien l'avouer très jolie - mais pas du tout mon genre. Elle était blonde et ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'aux fesses, très lisses. Ses jambes étaient interminables et montées sur des talons d'au moins douze centimètres. Elle portaient une mini jupe et un décolté digne d'une prostituée. Je me demandais tout d'un coup si ce n'est pas se qu'elle est.

**/!\ LEMON /!\**

Elle descendit son regard de mes pieds pour remonter à mes yeux plusieurs fois et elle se lécha les lèvres avant d'attaquer directement ma bouche.

Une fille, dont je n'avais jamais entendu la voix et ne connaissait même pas le prénom et qui était rentrée dans mon appartement il y a à peine une minute forçait déjà l'accès à ma bouche. Pour moi, ça s'appelle une pute. Mais je n'eu pas le temps de la repousser que je perdis toute notion. Sa main, placé sur mes testicules par-dessus mon jeans les pressaient fortement en me créant une érection. J'ouvris la bouche pour la laisser entrer et lui prit sa nuque entre mes doigts. Elle me poussa violement sur le lit et créa une friction entre son sexe et le mien.

- Laisse moi te faire du bien. Souffla-t-elle.

Une pute, oui c'est ça, une prostituée dans mon lit. J'ai une prostituée dans mon lit ! Oh mon Dieu ! Sa main se glissa sous mon pantalon avant que j'ai eu le temps de la repousser et je me laissais aller à la caresse.

Je me rendis compte qu'elle était déjà nue et son sexe, complètement épilé laissait une trainé blanche à chaque mouvement sur mon jean, le long de ma cuisse. Elle m'enleva très vite mes habits et il ne resta plus que ma chemise grand ouverte sur mon torse ou elle laissait glisser ses doigts. Puis, sans prévenir elle enveloppa mon sexe dans sa bouche et commença des mouvements frénétiques de vas et viens. Je rapprochais mon bassin de sa bouche en ondulant des hanches. Et quand enfin, ma jouissance m'emporta le magnifique de visage de Bella apparut dans mes yeux et je criais son prénom.

Je restais, là, complètement abasourdi, la tête dans l'oreiller. De un parce que cette fellation m'avait fait le bien que je n'avais eu pendant au moins six mois. Et de deux, surtout, parce que j'avais crié, dans ma délivrance le nom d'une fille que je ne connaissait pas ou si peu et qui surtout n'était as du tout la fille qui se trouvait sur mon sexe.

Doucement, après avoir nettoyé mon sexe avec sa bouche, la blonde se releva pour revenir à ma bouche. Mais je l'arrêtais vivement. J'avais l'impression de trahir Bella en embrassant cette autre fille. Mon cœur se mit à battre à la chamade et je sortit à toute allure du lit ne comprenant absolument pas le sentiment qui me rongeais. Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain et entendis les injures de la blonde et ma porte d'entrée claquer.

**/!\ FIN DU LEMON /!\**

**Bella's PoV**

- EMMETT, BELLA !! ON VOUS ATTEND DEPUIS DIX MINUTES ! Hurla Jasper, le frère jumeau de Rosalie.

Nous étions, Emmett et moi, fourrés dans la cuisine, les mains dans la pates pour refaire les cookies que mon frère avait mangé. Il était bientôt 7h30 et nous n'avions pas fini de ranger. J'ai eu, hier soir, pitié de mon frère qui se faisait encore enguirlander par Rose, elle lui disait que si demain matin elle n'avais ses gâteaux je cite : « ça irait très mal pour ses fesses. » Alors, moi, en petite sœur solidaire je me suis levé avec lui ce matin pour préparer les fameux cookies de Rosalie, mais bon c'est pour la bonne cause. Ce petit moment, les mains enfarinées, entre frère et sœur avait très vite mal tourné - ou bien, ça dépend de quel point de vue on le prend - et la cuisine était en dessus dessous, les gâteaux déjà mis dans des Tupperware. Je dois avouer qu'une bataille de pâte à cookie - commencé bien sur par Em' - n'a jamais crée la propreté nette d'une cuisine.

Jasper, qui accompagnait sa sœur à la vente avait décider de jouer le taxi ce matin, en ayant cours qu'en milieu d'après midi. Et la grande nouvelle du jour c'est qu'il a une nouvelle petite copine. Il nous a organisé un déjeuner tout les cinq, il est bien courageux et j'espère qu'elle ne fuira pas à toute jambe la pauvre. Je croise les doigts pour que cette fois ça marche !

Alice, c'est son prénom je crois, et c'est bien tout ce que j'ai retenue de cette pauvre fille qui va atterrir dans un cercle de copains tarés. Elle est bien sur, à la description de Jasper, belle, drôle et intelligente, comme toute les filles présenté par leur copain non ? Bien que je me fasse du soucis car on ne peut pas dire que Lucie était belle, drôle et intelligente. D'un point de vue complètement personnel - bien qu'un peu(beaucoup) partagé avec les autres - je dirais que Lucie était, laide, dépourvu d'un sens de l'humour et surtout, surtout ! Conne ! La reine de la connerie et de l'idiotie.

- On arrive, on arrive Jaz ! Répondis-je fort.

- Bon allez Emmett, laisse ça, on s'en fou, je vais être en retard. En plus… Oh Putain ! VIIIITE ! J'ai interro de maths ! Et merde, merde, merde, merde, merde. Jurais-je.

Emmett ne dit rien mais me poussa dans le couloir ou j'attrapais vite mon sac et allait rejoindre Rose et Jaz en pleine discussion.

- Mes p'tits chéris, j'vous adore, mais miss Bella à une interro de maths donc tout le monde bouge son cul !! Intervint Emmett en me poussant vers la sortie.

Jasper grogna et se retint de faire une remarque. Rosalie, elle ne se gêna absolument pas. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

- Oh arrête un peu hein ! C'est de ta faute si on est encore ici. Je peux te dire que tu as de la chance que sa soit Bella qui est une interro et pas toi car mon coco… elle laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspend en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Je ne fis pas attention au reste de la conversation, bien trop occupé à réviser mes cours de maths dans ma tête. De toute façon je vais le foirer, à quoi ça sert de se donner autant de mal? Pourtant, je continuais et comme prévus, une heure et demi plus tard j'avais raté mon contrôle.

**Alice's PoV**

Bleue ou rouge ? Rouge ou bleue ? Talon ou pas ? Collier ou non ?

- Arrgh ! EDWAAARRRD !!!

Dans deux heures je dois être prête mais rien à faire, pour la première fois de ma vie je ne sais pas comment m'habiller. Oui, moi, Alice Coleen Cullen, future styliste, ne sait absolument pas quelle robe et quelle paire de chaussure je dois porter pour aller déjeuner avec la sœur et les amis de Jasper.

- OUUUUIIIIIIIIII ?? Me cria Edward de sa chambre comme si j'allais lui faire un reproche.

- UUURRGEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNCEE !!!!

J'entendis ses pas courir le long du couloir et ma porte s'ouvris à la volée.

- Alice ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Me demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris et très anxieux. Il s'approcha vite de moi.

- Je sais pas quoi mettre ! Couinais-je en m'allongeant sur ses genoux une fois assis sur le lit à côté de moi.

Il parut réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Attend, tu veux dire que là, j'ai du quitter mon livre en plein dénouement, mon lit douillet à cause de toi et juste parce que tu sais pas se que tu veux mettre ? Aliiice, t'abuuse !!

Le pauvre, il a du croire que j'avais un problème de santé et plus sérieux que ce que je vais porter pour le déjeuner. Enfin pour lui c'est plus important, mais pour moi c'est presque du pareil au même. Je ne veux surtout mais alors surtout pas faire mauvaise impression en m'habillant soit comme une clocharde ou soit comme une pétasse. Il fallait que je trouve le juste milieux mais là c'était complètement impossible.

- Ouiii…. Je me relevais et le regardais dans le blanc des yeux. S'iiiil te plaaaiiiii pour ta petite sœur chérie qui va se ridiculiser devant les amis de l'homme qu'elle aime.

Je vis son visage se décomposer petit à petit. Yes ! C'est dans la poche !

- Bon… souffla-t-il, cette fois complètement résigner. Tu veux quoi ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Comment ça je veux quoi ? C'est pas logique ?

- Ta voiture et ta carte de crédit. Lui dis-je en souriant de toute mes dents.

Il parut un peu se renforgner mais trouva très vite une solution. Mon frère trouve toujours une solution à tout. Et je ne dis pas ça juste parce que c'est mon frère ! Je dis ça car à chaque fois que quelqu'un à un problème ou ne sait pas se qu'il doit faire, Edward arrive à la rescousse et après quelques petits moments de réflexion il donne la réponse ou la solution.

- Je viens avec toi.

Encore mieux !! Bien qu'Edward soit un chieur de première dans les boutiques, c'est toujours mieux d'avoir un homme avec soit dans un aussi grand centre commerciale.

- OUUPPIII !! M'écriais-je en sautant du lit et l'entrainant avec moi. Vite, je dois être prête dans deux heures. Oh mon dieu ! On n'a qu'une heure ! Descend chercher la voiture et on se retrouve devant le portail. Grouille !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fila. Moi j'enfilais vite une paire de bottine à talon. Vu le temps il va falloir trouver quelque chose de chaud. Je pris mon manteau, mon sac à main et sortis à toute vitesse en claquant la porte de l'appartement.

Après une heure à trainer Edward dans les boutique j'avais enfin trouver mon bonheur si bien que j'étais un peu en retard et dieu sait combien je ne supporte pas être en retard. J'avais mis la main sur une superbe robe assez simple, marron, ceinturée d'un gros nœud blanc cassé. J'avais acheté une paire de collant transparent et une paire de chaussure à talon pas trop haut fermé avec des lacés, très à la mode. Tout cela me paraissait parfait.

Accrochée au bras de mon frère qui était soulagé de rentrer à la maison je regagnais sa Volvo chérie.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard j'étais de nouveau dans sa voiture, mais cette fois au volant, c'était bien la première fois ou peut être la deuxième fois qu'il voulait bien me la prêter. Mais j'avais encore usé de mon magnifique pouvoir de persuasion dont moi seul avait le secret et il n'avait pas pu me résister.

Jasper, nous avait donné rendez-vous dans un snack pas très loin du lycée de la sœur de son beau-frère. Elle n'avait qu'une heure trente pour déjeuner. Jaz n'avait pas pu venir me chercher car il avait profité de sa matinée de libre pour passer un peu de temps avec sa sœur et l'avait je crois accompagnée à une vente où les fonds seront rassemblés et données à des enfants pauvres. Quand à moi, ma matinée, je l'avais délibérément séché. Edward, lui avait fini plus tôt et avait recommencé plus tôt aussi c'est donc pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pu nous accompagner.

Je n'étais plus du tout stressé par cette nouvelle rencontre, au contraire très existé, Alice Cullen n'est jamais stressé. Je souris au souvenir des parole de mon père et sortit vite de la voiture. Puis, d'un pas assuré j'entrais dans le petit snack

* * *

Votre avis ?

* * *

Chapitre cinq : Troubles et stress


	6. Le snack

Je n'ai eu que deux reviews... il faut dire que je suis un peu dessus... j'espère que vous vous rattraperez !

Sinon, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! :D

j'espère qu'il vous plaira, si vous avez des questions... n'hésiter pas!

**Bella's PoV**

_When september ends - Green day_

Après avoir raté mon contrôle de maths et réussi mon interrogation surprise de biologie je me dirigeais d'un pas pressé vers le petit snack où nous avait donné rendez-vous Jasper pour nous présenter sa nouvelle petite copine parfaite (selon lui).

Je passais devant la longue baie vitrée du restaurant et fis un signe de main à Emmett qui guettais surement mon arrivée depuis la table dans le restaurant. Mais avant je ne passe la porte un homme m'aborda, encore. Mais cette fois, complètement bourré. « Un bon joueur » comme les appelait Emmett. Je voulu passé mon chemin mais il m'en empêcha.

- Ou vas-tu ma jolie ? Ou Vas-tu ? Ou vas-tu ? Je suis pas méchant tu sais, pas méchant du tout du tout du tout.

Je commençais légèrement à paniquer mais je repris vite mon sang froid.

- Je sais je sais. Dis-je d'une voix mal assuré en essayant de m'échapper.

- Je suis pas méchant tu sais ? Pas méchant du tout du tout du tout.

Et il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je commençais à trembler et des images me revinrent en tête : _ça_ avait commencé comme ça. Une main sur mon épaule, puis l'autre. J'essayais de me dégager et une grande vague de soulagement me parcourue quand je vis Jasper arriver à l'autre bout de la rue. Il ne me vit cependant pas, au début.

- Je suis pas méchant. Répétais l'homme alors que je commençais à trembler comme une feuille.

J'étais terrorisé et n'avais même pas la force d'appeler Jasper. Je sentais un haut le cœur arriver. L'évanouissement me menaçait. Mais je vis Jaz relever la tête de son portable. Les larmes avaient commencés à coulés. Je suis faible. Beaucoup trop faible.

Jasper parut horrifié au début et mis du temps à réagir pendant que l'homme descendait dangereusement ses mains pleine de force dans mon dos. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Quand mon ami réalisa enfin la scène qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux il accourut et prit l'homme par la gorge. Moi je restais là, à les regarder, mon cerveau complètement déconnecté. Quand enfin, cinq secondes plus tard je réalisais je visage rouge de fureur de Jasper qui se retenais de donner un coup de poing au quadragénaire devant lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, lui si calme et tranquille, qui ne se prend jamais la tête et essai de trouver la solution - si problème il y a - calmement et sans utiliser les poings. Mais là, c'était un autre côté de sa personnalité. Beaucoup moins calme et très protecteur Les muscle bandé, il ne vit pas Emmett arriver derrière lui.

- Jaz ?! Je peux savoir se qui passe ? Bella ???!! Il s'alarma surement en voyant mes yeux rougies et mes joues mouillés. Je l'ignorais.

- Allez, vient Jaz, laisse le, c'est terminé. Soufflais-je en m'approchant de mon meilleur ami et lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Allez viens. Répétais-je.

L'homme, qui m'avait abordé c'était tu durant toute l'opération, qui avait en fait duré moins d'une minute mais c'est dans ces moments là que le temps passe le plus doucement possible.

- Tu sais ma jolie, je suis pas méchant, pas méchant du tout du tout du tout. Je réprimais un frisson en remarquant qu'il s'adressait à moi et me fixait. Je tirais Jasper par le bras et pris Emmett par la main qui semblait avoir compris ce qui c'était à peu près passer. Je fis une grand pression sur sa main pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit rien faire, qu'il n'y a rien à faire. L'homme, demain matin ou quand il se réveillera n'aura comme souvenir qu'un mal de tête abominable à moins que ça soit vraiment un habitué mais une chose est sur c'est qu'il ne se souviendra pas de mon visage et il ne souviendra pas non plus qu'il a bien faillit se faire tabasser à deux reprises à deux minutes d'intervalle.

Je réussis finalement à faire entrer Emmett et Jaz dans le petit restaurant et je les laissais filler à leur place. Ils hésitèrent mais après les avoir rassurés j'allais faire un tour dans les toilettes. Jasper, qui étais mon meilleur ami, savait lui aussi mon accident d'il y a maintenant un an, jour pour jour dans un moi, soit le 24 décembre, triste jour de noël. A partir de ce moment, Emmett et Jasper, qui auraient du être avec moi, s'en voulaient comme jamais et c'était attribué le rôle de garde du corps. Ce qui était radical pour ceux qui risquaient à m'approcher de trop prêt.

Je me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage et attendis un peu que le rouge de mes joues - dû au coup de stress - descende. Une fois ma tache finit je sortis des toilettes, me promettant d'oublier cet accident et de profiter de l'heure qui me reste en compagnie de mes amis et de la nouvelle petite amie de Jaz.

Je répondis donc au regard inquiet de Jasper et Em par un très grand sourire rassurant. Je fis un tour de table pour dire bonjour à Rose et fus étonner quand Alice me fit la bise aussi.

- Toi, tu dois être Bella, la jolie brune aux yeux chocolats. Me sourit-elle.

Je jetais un regard à Jasper qui souriait aussi, émerveillé par Alice. Je sourit à mon tour à Alice.

- Et toi Alice, la nouvelle petite amie, belle, drôle et intelligente.

Elle rigola ainsi que toute la table et jeta elle aussi un coup d'œil à Jasper. Une fois à table, les hot-dog et hamburgers commandés, je pus observer Alice qui avait entamé une conversation animé avec Emmett et Rosalie. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, elle a des cheveux bruns coupés courts, un peu en dessous des oreilles, un visage au traits fins et une bouche bien dessiné. Des yeux bleus verts me rappelant vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Ils étaient magnifiques.

_Lift Me Up - Kate Voegele_

- Et toi Bella, tu es au lycée c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire tellement chaleureux que mon cœur se réchauffa par tant d'attention, cette fille me plait bien.

- Oui, c'est ça, je passe mon Bac à la fin de l'année.

- Et tu sais vers quoi tu veux t'orienter pour plus tard ?

La bonne question !

- Euh… je suis sur que j'irais dans la même université de Rose, section littéraire, comme elle, je suis une grande passionné. Et ensuite je ne sais pas du tout.

- Oh ! Tu vas donc faire un Bac L* ?

Son sourire ne le quittait pas et elle avait l'air complètement intéressé par la conversation.

- Non, ES*, ça ouvre plus portes, je vais peut être viser le journalisme, en faisant ce Bac je peux toujours entrée dans la section que je veux.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant toujours. Jasper avait bien trouver, je lui lançait un grand sourire, il me répondit d'un clin d'œil, visiblement très fier. J'étais heureuse pour eux et si cette Alice pouvait faire partie de notre petite famille ça serait super. J'ai vraiment envie de mieux la connaître.

- Et toi Alice ? Jasper m'a dit que tu fais une école de stylisme. Demanda Rosalie.

Je m'étonnais de la facilité avec laquelle ma meilleure amie avait parlé et du ton que la voix qu'elle avait prit. Chaleureux. J'aurai pu penser qu'elle aurait été retissante, en étant très protectrice de son frère.

Toute l'attention était reporté sur Alice, même Emmett semblait écouter. Une première !

- Oui, c'est ça, j'en suis à ma première année. Je voudrais devenir styliste. Sourit-elle.

- Ah merci ! Tu es venue du ciel, tu vas pouvoir m'accompagné pour le shopping, Bella à horreur de ça, ca se reflète d'ailleurs sur sa façon de s'habiller.

Les yeux d'Alice s'était illuminé au mot « shopping », elle semblait maintenant toute excité et beaucoup plus à l'aise. Moi, j'ignorais la remarque de Rosalie, j'ai tellement l'habitude que je ne me vexe même plus.

- Tu vas voir Rose, on va faire aimer à Bella le shopping, c'est la meilleure chose qui existe, avec une bonne carte bleu. Rigola Alice en me regardant.

Elle s'est définitivement bien intégré, appeler « Rose » ma meilleure amie en moins de trente minutes de connaissance, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Moi j'avais mis des mois !

- Avec les voitures ! Rajouta Rosalie.

Alice ne parut pas surprise du tout.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, Jaz m'a dit que tu étais une grande fan de voiture. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais vue une fille fan de shopping et en même temps de voitures.

Rosalie sourit et haussa les épaules.

- Ca c'est ma Rose ! S'exclama Emmett en passant un bras par-dessus sa copine.

- Sinon, Emmett, enchaina Alice, ta famille vit où, tes parents ? Vous n'êtes que deux dans la famille ?

Un gros blanc s'en suivit et toute l'ambiance était retombée à zéro. Je m'essuyais la bouche avec ma serviette et baissait les yeux sur celle-ci, une fois reposé sur mes genoux. Je sentis les doigts de Jasper venir serrer les miens.

- Euh… Lilly, commença Jasper…

- Nos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais quinze ans. Alice parut estomaqué et très gêné mais la pauvre, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Comme elle semblait chercher ses mots je continuais, comme ça ca sera fait. Em et moi on vivait avant l'accident à Forks, dans l'état de Washington, à environ deux heures de Seattle. La main de Jasper exerçait plusieurs pressions réconfortantes et encourageantes sur ma main. Moi, je ne levais pas les yeux de ma serviette, tout le monde m'écoutait sans broncher, même mon frère. Mon père était avocat continuais-je, donc il avait fait tout un texte en disant que s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, Emmett, aurait ma garde exclusive. je soufflais longuement pour ne pas craquer.

Voyant que c'était trop difficile je relevais la tête vers Emmett pour lui demander silencieusement de continuer. Il me lança un regard triste et continua le récit en fixant Alice qui voulu dire quelque chose mais Jasper lui intimida le savait combien s'était dur de parler de ça et savait que l'on ne voulait surtout pas recommencer par ça. La pauvre, ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle.

- Environ trois mois avant la mort de mes parents, j'ai eu dix-huit ans donc je n'ai eu aucun mal à avoir la garde de Bella, les collègues de papa nous ont aidés. Ensuite, Bells et moi nous avons plié bagage en louant la maison des mes parents à une agence. Nous n'y sommes jamais retourné depuis. Et on s'est installé ici à Manhattan tout les deux. Ensuite j'ai rencontrer Rosalie et…

- Et fin de l'histoire. Le coupais-je, même si je sais qu'il ne parlerait jamais de l'accident de l'année dernière je préférais ne pas m'éterniser sur cette période de ma vie.

- Oh Bella, Emmett ! S'exclama Alice qui s'était tu durant tout le récit. Je suis sincèrement désolée, je n'aurai pas dû poser la question, je suis trop indiscrète, je suis vraiment désolée.

La pauvre, elle semblait vraiment embarrassé. Après m'avoir fait un sourire Jasper me lâcha la main et caressa celle d'Alice.

- T'inquiète pas Alice, tu aurais fini par le savoir et je suis soulagée et ça soit fait maintenant. Lui dis-je. Je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant.

- Alors Lilly, et toi ! Parle nous un peu de toi, de ta famille et je m'excuse d'avance si je suis trop indiscret et si elle est aussi triste que la notre ! Demanda Emmett.

* * *

Petit bouton en dessous ?? :D PLEASE !!!

* * *

Chapitre six : Le snack


	7. Tristes souvenirs

******Bonjour tout le monde ! voici un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée de l'irrégularité de mes chapitres postés, je vais essayer de me réguler :P donc maintenant les chapitre apparaitront le mercredi. Ok ? **

**Par ailleurs, je suis franchement dessus du nombre de review par chapitre, le chapitre dernier j'en ai eu que TROIS ? Alors qu'a chaque chapitre beaucou de personne me mette dans leurs auteurs favoris, dans leurs fictions favorites ou encore en alerte et pourtant presque qu'aucune review. **

**Et les reviews sont vraiment une motivation, ça nous pousse a écrire plus vite et ça nous encourage énormement, je pense que les auteurs de fictions me comprendront...**

**Voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse lire. Oubliez pas, donnez moi votre avis, ça ne vous prend qu'une minute et moi, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre sept : Tristes souvenirs

* * *

Merci à Galswinthe, vinie65, trix2101 pour vos encouragements !

**Edward's PoV**

Je sortis de l'amphi vite pour échapper à Damien qui a des douzaines de questions pour moi en tête. J'ai surtout hâte de rentrer à la maison pour retrouver Alice et qu'elle me raconte son déjeuner. Je me dirigeais alors vite dans le parking et entrais chez moi environ quinze minutes plus tard.

- Lilly ? Appelais-je.

Rien.

- Alice ? Youhou !

Rien non plus. Je commençais à paniquer, elle m'avait bien dit qu'elle rentrerait ce soir non ? Je me dirigeais vite vers sa chambre craignant la crise d'asthme, mais elle aurait quand même eu le temps de m'appeler si c'était le cas. J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre et le regrettais aussitôt.

- Oh mon dieu ! Lâchais-je. Puis, je ne pus pas dire un mot de plus.

Alice et Jasper étaient en pleine ébat. Et la seule chose que je ne voulais jamais, au grand jamais voir ou entendre c'est les ébats sexuels de ma petite sœur. Non pas que je sache pas qu'elle ne soit plus vierge, le jour ou elle avait fait … la chose j'étais à côté de sa chambre et ça avait pas très bien tourné. Pétrifié, je claquais la porte en sortant et m'écroulais le long du mur en me bouchant les oreille pour ne plus entendre les « oh oui Jasper » répétitif de ma PETITE SŒUR ! Quand je relâchais mes oreilles tout semblait calme et des chuchotements me parvinrent de la chambre d'Alice. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice - en peignoir - elle me regarda longuement sans rien dire. J'en tremblais encore. Doucement, je me remis sur mes pieds et partit sans un mot. Alice dû re-rentrer dans la chambre car j'entendis la porte claquer.

J'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre et me laissait tomber sur mon lit. Oui, quand Alice l'avait fait pour la première fois, à seize ans ça c'était mal passé, très mal passé.

**Trois ans plus tôt, dans la maison des Cullen à Phoenix.**

**Edward's PoV**

La douce mélodie de claire de lune résonna dans ma chambre, j'imaginais un beau piano à queue, plaqué noir, mes mains appuyant sur les belles touches d'ivoire noires et blanches. Quand la porte d'entrée claqua et les rires de ma sœur se firent entendre. Un rire plus grave faisait écho au sien, un rire beaucoup moins mélodieux. Mike Newton, soit le petit ami d'Alice. J'avais déjà eu quelques différents avec ce dernier et je le soupçonnais de sortir avec ma sœur pour m'atteindre, Alice et moi nous étions beaucoup disputé à son sujet.

Je me levais péniblement de mon lit et allait éteindre la douce mélodie de Debussy. Mes parents étant sortis dîner en ville je pouvais bien me permettre une musique un peu plus forte. J'insérais alors un CD de Simple Plan, groupe que je n'écoute absolument pas mais qu'Alice met à fond tout le temps dans ma chambre. Je sélectionnais la chanson « Shut up » qui, si je me rappelle bien, est assez gueulante. Je mis le son à fond, rien que pour les énerver enfin surtout lui, Newton et allait fermer la porte de ma chambre. Je me mis ensuite mon casque les oreilles pour ne pas me les bousiller et pris un livre de médecine de mon père.

Je n'entendis pas ma sœur frapper à la porte, je n'entendis pas non plus se pleurs à ma porte et je n'entendis pas la poignée de ma porte essayer de s'ouvrir. En vain puisque je l'avais fermer à clé. Mais quand, l'horrible chanson fut terminée pour la troisième fois j'entendis un « ALICE » grave et méchant résonner dans la maison, tout simplement horripilant. Je me précipitais sur ma porte et ma sœur était là, nue, devant ma chambre, ensanglanté. D'abord horrifié je mis quelques minutes avant de réagir. Je la fis entrée dans ma chambre en fixant sa tête. Ses mains recouvraient ses parties intimes et une rage immense me transporta quand je vis du sang par terre. Je ne voulu même pas savoir ce qui c'était passé. Je voyais rouge.

Je sortis de la chambre en trombe et me précipitais dans celle de ma sœur. Mike, était dos à moi entrain de reboutonner son jean. Sans réfléchir à deux fois, je lui sautais dessus et le massacrais de coups de poings. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je ponctuais mes paroles d'un poings.

- Comment … as-tu… osé… lever… la main… sur ma sœur…

Je n'entendis pas le cri sourd de ma mère dans mon dos et remarquais je Mike avait perdu connaissance quand mon père me tira violement en arrière m'arrachant à son corps ensanglanté. Je n'écoutais pas les réflexions sanglante de mon père et filais dans ma chambre. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer et entrai. Je refermais la porte derrière moi à clé pour que personne n'entre.

Aucune trace d'Alice, juste du sang sur le sol. Mes mains tremblaient tant le voulait aller retrouver ce fils de pute. Je me dirigeais lentement vers ma salle de bain et donnait trois petits coups sur la porte. J'entendis des sanglots étouffés. Priant intérieurement pour que ma sœur soit descente à voir j'entrai dans l'habitacle. Elle s'était enroulé dans une serviette et était adossé contre la porte de la douche, toute recroquevillée, sanglotant entre se genoux. Cette vision me fit un mal fou au cœur. Le sang sur ses cuisses avait commencé à séché et je m'approchais d'elle pour la soulevé dans mes bras. Elle se blottis contre mon torse et je la portais à mon lit et je l'allongeais contre moi. Lui caressant les cheveux. Ses sanglots se calmèrent et à mon grand étonnement personne ne vint nous vint nous déranger et j'attendis patiemment qu'Alice me raconte ce qui lui était arrivée, car elle le ferait, elle le raconterais qu'a une seule personne entièrement et ça serait moi, normalement.

- Tu avais raison Edward… Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, j'aurai dû t'écouter. Ce n'est pas un type clair. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour ne pas fondre en larme une deuxième fois. Elle ne me regarda pas, elle resta couchée sur mon torse. Je raffermis ma pression sur ses épaules.

Avec Alice nous avions toujours eu un lien très fort, sans tabou. Nous n'allons bien sur pas jusqu'à la symbiose mais notre lien était quand même très fort. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout me confier, elle est la personne la plus importante de ma vie et celle à laquelle je tiens le plus.

- C'est allez beaucoup trop vite, beaucoup beaucoup trop vite. Elle secouait la tête de droite à gauche comme si elle se parlait à elle.

- Nous n'avions pas prévu de faire ça aujourd'hui. Reprit-elle. Nous n'en avions jamais parler tu sais ? Mais c'est aller beaucoup trop vite et je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter en réalité je ne voulais pas l'arrêter, ou peu peut être que si, mais c'est encore flou. Il est devenue incontrôlable. Il disait que c'était pas grave si je ne l'avais pas fait, il me disait des mots doux Edward, et moi comme une conne j'ai eu confiance et je lui ai donné l'autorisation de continuer.

Elle s'arrêta encore une fois, reprenant son souffle. Je lutais, pour ne pas sortir de la chambre et aller tuer cet imbécile. Je ne dis rien, ne voulant surtout pas la couper dans son élan qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à prendre. Cela lui ferait du bien même si pour moi ça n'était pas facile d'entendre ces paroles.

- Mais il est allé trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, comme tout à l'heure. Il m'a complètement déshabiller et m'a poussé sur le lit. Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, pour moi c'était normal, mais je n'étais pas prête à le recevoir mais pourtant il y est allé. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne me laisse pas le temps de m'adapter. C'Est-ce qu'on fait normalement non ?

Son petit corps trembla et je la serrai contre moi un peu plus fort. Elle avait poser une question mais n'attendais pas de réponse, alors je me tu et la laissait continuer.

- J'ai crié tellement ça m'a fait mal.

Mes mains tremblèrent de rage.

- Et puis lui il continuait alors qu'il voyait très bien que moi ça n'allait pas mais pourtant il continuait. Alors je t'ai appelé mais avec la musique tu ne m'as pas entendu. Il y prenait tellement de plaisir qu'un moment je n'en ai plus pu et je l'ai mordu de toutes mes forces dans le cou. Une chance que l'on avait pas fermer la porte de ma chambre et je suis venue te voir. Il avait l'air tellement violent, il était furieux. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. De ne pas t'avoir écouté et d'en avoir fait encore qu'a ma tête et je suis désolée d'avoir débarqué nue dans ta chambre et d'avoir sali ta moquette.

Elle recommença à pleurer. Une grande vague de culpabilité me submergea. Elle m'avait appelé. J'aurai tellement voulu sortir de cette chambre et allé réduire en bouillies la gueule d'ange de Mike Newton. J'en tremblais. Mais pourtant je ne fis rien, Alice avait besoin de moi.

- Chut ma Lily, c'est pas ta faute. Je suis moi aussi tellement désolée. Chut. Je la berçait longuement contre moi jusqu'à se qu'elle s'endorme.

**Moment présent, New York, 5 décembre 2010**

**Edward's PoV**

Depuis cette épisode catastrophique Alice avait eu quelques petits copains et n'avaient eu aucun traumatismes. Mes parents avaient fini par savoir se qui c'était passé et mon père avait regretté d'avoir soigné Mike Newton et de m'avoir grondé. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père dans un tel état. C'était moi, qui, sous la demande d'Alice les avaient mis au courant. Je n'avais donné bien sur aucun détail.

Je du éviter Alice le reste de la soirée et ne lui adressait pas la parole du dîner. Elle, au contraire essayait de m'arracher les mots de la bouche absolument pas gêné. Non pas que je sois fâcher contre elle mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer.

Vers 23 heures la portes de ma chambre s'ouvrit et un petit fil de lumière entra dans ma chambre. Je n'étais toujours pas endormis quand Alice se glissa sous les draps avec moi. Je me retournais vers elle et la prit contre moi. Je réfléchis une heure durant et elle du s'endormir. Quand je vis mon réveil afficher 00h01. Je souris et me dis qu'a 19 ans Alice avait le droit et que c'était normal qu'elle est une vie sexuel active. Non pas comme moi…

Je m'endormis donc en serrant ma petite sœur contre mon cœur en essayant de savoir la réaction qu'elle aura demain quand le lui donnerais son cadeau d'anniversaire.

* * *

??


	8. L'anniversaire

**Chapitre huit : L'anniversaire **

**Bella's PoV**

- Bellissima, Wake up Wake up ! Chantonna une jolie voix que j'identifiais comme celle de Rose dans ma chambre.

Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit, en grognant.

- Bella, t'as cinq minutes pour te lever sinon je te jure j'appelle Emmett.

- Rose pitiééééé ! Couinais-je.

Elle sortit de ma chambre en chantant _« a punk de vampire week-end »_. Finalement cette chanson me donna la pêche pour me lever et je m'extirpais du lit en sautant et allais mettre la chanson en question à fond sur ma chaîne-hifi offerte par Emmett le jour de mon anniversaire il y a un an.

J'entendis Rose émettre un petit cri de joie et elle vint en dansant dans ma chambre. Nous chantions et dansions à réveiller tout l'immeuble.

_Johanna drove slowly into the cityThe Hudson River all filled with snowShe spied the ring on His Honor's fingerOh-oh-oh_

Emmett arriva, quelques secondes après le début de la chanson, la mine toute fatiguée.

Rosalie, d'un air hautain le désigna du doigt en me regardant.

- Voilà ma chérie; le résultat d'une partie de jambe en l'air sous le contrôle de Rosalie Hale.

Je repris le refrain de la chanson alors qu'elle était fini en bouchant les oreilles.

- _Look outside at the raincoats coming, say OH_

Sur la vie sexuel des gens je ne me veux absolument rien savoir et particulièrement sur celle de mon frère. Beurk !

Emmett leva les yeux aux ciel mais esquiva pourtant un petit sourire. Ne pas avoir cours un mercredi matin c'est pas beau ça ? La prof de français étant absente, Mme Duval a accepté de déplacé son cours de sport jeudi de 17 à 18 heure. Emmett, lui n'avait jamais cours le mercredi, les écoles primaires étant fermés le mercredi et Rosalie commençait à 10 heures.

Ca faisait près de trois jours que je passais toutes mes nuits à dormir profondément. Emmett n'avait rien dit quand au fait qu'il n'est plus de viennoiseries le matin au réveil. Il a du comprendre. Ce matin est la première fois que je me réveille aussi tard. 8 heures 30.

Rosalie partit pour la FAC et rentra déjeuner. Je passais l'après midi à travailler mon contrôle de littérature anglaise. Jasper passa en fin d'après midi, un sourire niais sur les lèvres, hélas, Emmett le remarqua aussi.

- Et bah ça alors, on dirait que notre p'tit Jazou a eu une agréable nuit, je me trompe ? Emmett lui envoya une tape amicale dans l'épaule. Jasper ne répondit rien et se contenta d'ignorer la remarque débile de mon frère.

- Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniv d'Alice, ça serait sympa que vous l'appeliez.

- Ah mais oui c'est vrai ! M'exclamais-je. Elle me l'avait dit elle a dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui non ?

- Oui c'est ça, dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui, elle organise une party d'ailleurs samedi soir dans un bar, elle a engagé un DJ juste pour la soirée et son frère, Edward, lui a dit qu'il chanterait peut-être un peu. Elle m'a demandé de vous donner ça pour vous.

Il me tendit une enveloppe rose en blanche très simple mais très élégante. Même si je ne connais pas Alice depuis longtemps je peux déjà dire que ça lui ressemble.

- Oh ! Comme c'est mignon ! En plus de faire sex-toy, tu fait aussi pigeon ! Rigola Emmett.

Et il fut bien le seul.

- Après la vanne pas drôle de notre cher Emmett je m'en vais et je vous dis tout les trois à samedi. N'oubliez pas de téléphoner à Lili.

Il nous embrassa sur la joue Rose et moi et ignora Em avant de quitter l'appart. Comme promis, nous appelèrent tout les rois ensemble Alice en lui chantant le traditionnel « joyeux anniversaire ». Cette dernière nous déconseilla très fortement de monter un groupe tout les trois et de ne pas monter de groupe du tout c'est, selon elle « un conseil d'amie ». Elle fut cependant très contente.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans heurt, la prof de maths nous rendis nos contrôle de maths et je dus le faire signer - il y a bien qu'une prof de maths pour faire ça à des élèves de terminales. Elle devaient jouir de rêver à se que nos parents allaient nous dire et à quelle punition nous aurions le droit. Je le fis bien sur signé à Emmett qui n'était au début pas content et très sérieux face à mon 6.5/20 mais il explosa vite de rire en voyant mes erreurs - il aurait eu la même note.

Samedi à 17 heure pétante je devais être dans la chambre de Rose alors que la soirée ne commençait qu'a vingt heure ! Je me permis donc d'arriver cinq minutes en retard : grave erreur. Ô drame ! Il ne reste plus que deux heures et cinquante cinq minutes pour nous préparer. Rose se détendit pourtant cinq minutes après en branchant lisseur, friseur et sèche cheveux.

- Tu vas me regarder faire pendant combien de temps ? Je ne peux pas tout faire toute seule, c'est pour toi que je fais ça ! Grogna-t-elle.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Assenais-je.

Mauvaise réponse.

- Bon file sous la douche avant que je ne m'énerve.

« Ah parce que tu ne l'es déjà pas ? » Je préférais cependant garder cette réflexion pour moi.

Je mis dix minutes pour me doucher et après avoir enroulé une serviette autour de mon buste je retrouvais Rose dans sa chambre.

- Bon maintenant tu t'assois là et tu bouges plus, tu ne dis rien qui ne concerne ton physique, tu ne te plein pas et tu souffre en silence.

Je souffre en silence. Je grimaçais mais sous le regard noir de ma meilleure amie je levais les mains vers elle et partit m'assoir.

Puis, après deux heures de torture je pus enfin me regarder dans la glace. Je fus en fait assez contente du résultat, non même très contente du résultat. Rose affichait un sourire très fier mais elle me mit vite à la porte pour qu'elle puisse se préparer.

J'allais m'assoir devant la télé. Je portais un slim noir superbe avec une paire de chaussure bleu marine à lacés, celle que l'on voit dans la rue tout le temps et celle qu'Alice avait aux pieds la première que je l'ai vue. J'avais avouer craquer dessus. Le haut, j'aimais moins, c'était trop dénudé mais pour une fois j'allais mettre mon malaise de côté et accepter le bustier bleu marine que m'avait fait enfilé ma meilleure amie. J'avais aussi un petit caban noir super mignon offert par Rose. Non, en fait toute cette tenue m'avait été offerte par Rosalie.

- Waouh Bella ! Fait moi voir ça ! Siffla Emmett.

Je me levais et il me fit tourner en me prenant la main. Il m'abrasa ensuite le font en me serrant contre lui.

- T'es superbe mais tu ne me quittes pas de la soirée même si je ne sais plus compter sur mes doigts.

Je ne répondis rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire ça, je l'aurai collé toute la soirée, ne connaissant que lui, Alice, Jaz et Rose.

Nous embarquions dans la Porsche rouge de Rose, cadeau d'excuse de ces parents, Jasper en avait aussi reçut une noir. Ils les avaient accepté mais avaient été clair sur le fait que l'on achète pas ses enfants.

Emmett et Rosalie se disputèrent sur le plan qu'était munis la carte d'invitation. Je le pris finalement après trente de minutes de voiture et quinze de plus et nous nous garions devant une magnifique maison. Elle avait été éclairé de partout et nous pouvions entendre d'ici la musique résonner. Rose sauta sur ses talons hauts. Je souris et Emmett prit la main de Rosalie et passa un bras par dessus mon épaule.

Rosalie appela Jasper pour qu'il vienne nous voir à l'entrée et entrions tout les quatre dans la magnifique maison. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité mais on pouvait deviner un design très simple et classe.

- C'est la maison de ses parents. Cria Jaz en essayant de couvrir le bruit assourdissant de la musique.

Et à peine étions-nous entré dans le salon qu'une grosse voix s'éleva.

- BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! Cria quelqu'un dans un micro.

Tout le monde se tut et sembla écouter la voix. Tout les invités étaient regroupés dans le salon.

- Je me présente, je m'appelle Oliver, mais ça tout le monde s'en fou.

Quelques personnes rigolèrent.

- Oui donc comme je disais, reprit-il, je suis Oliver et je suis DJ, je vais donc faire en sorte que cette soit mémorable. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous et j'espère que vous serez beaucoup sur la piste. Aussi, je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à Alice qui va venir me rejoindre.

Sous les applaudissement Alice monta sur la petite scène de l'immense salon. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers mon meilleur ami et ses yeux brillèrent. Je souris.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci à tous d'être venu et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. J'espère bien qu'elle battra de son plein dans moins de deux heures.

Soit à 23 heures. Tout le monde applaudit, quelques un sifflèrent, d'autre crièrent. Je me rendis compte qu'Alice avait beaucoup d'amis.

La soirée se passa très bien, je dansais que très peu m'amusant à regarder Emmett essayant de suivre Rosalie qui se déhanchait comme une folle. Nous vîmes Alice que très peu. Juste un petit bonjour, elle passa sa soirée à dire bonjour et à danser.

Vers 23 heures 30 après un Rock sur « Hot'n'cold » de Katty perry la musique s'arreta et se que je vis monter sur scène me coupa le souffle si bien que je manquais de m'évanouir. C'était lui. _Monsieur X_. L'homme qui se trouve dans mes rêves depuis plus de dix jours, onze exactement. _Il_ était sur la scène.


	9. On se connait ?

**Chapitre dix : On se connait ?**

**Edward's PoV**

Alice, une grande blonde et un grand musclé arrivait vers moi. Ils étaient assez impressionnants. On aurait qu'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un tout en avançant. Alice ne me regardait même pas, elle fonçait, tête baissé dans la masse, les sourcils froncés.

Une fois arrivés à moi je lui pris la main et collais un baiser sur son front. Elle se recula et fit les présentations.

- Edward, voici Emmett.

Je leur souris et tendis la main au garçon - Emmett. Il prit ma main et ce fut comme un déclique. Cette grosse poigne chaude, je l'avais déjà serré. J'avais déjà vu ce visage quelque part. Bella. Son visage, mort de peur et magnifique me revint en mémoire.

Je sentis un coup dans les abdos et je revins à la réalité, complètement sonné.

Alice se racla la gorge et j'enlevais ma main rapidement de celle d'Emmett.

- Humm.. Je suis désolée.

Il haussa les épaules.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, les gens qui sont dans la lune, j'ai l'habitude.

Il me fit un sourire, sincère.

Alice reprit.

- Et voici Rosalie, la copine d'Emmett.

Je lui tendis aussi la main mais elle vint me faire la bise.

- Je crois que on va être amené à se revoir, alors autant y aller direct non?

Et ça pour être direct, ça l'est!

Alice rigola et Rosalie lui sourit gentiment.

- Bon allez venez tous autour d'une table, qu'on parle. Dit Rose, tu veux pas aller voir ce qu'elle fou? Demanda ma sœur.

Alice semblait agacé par « elle ». Je n'approfondis pas la question, trop absorbé dans mes pensées. Je suis sur de l'avoir vu quelque part, je ne suis pourtant pas sur que ce soit l'homme qui m'est remercié ce jour là.

Rosalie s'éclipsa et je me retrouvais seul avec Alice et Emmett autour d'une table vide. Nous commandâmes.

- On se connait?

J'écarquillais les yeux et relevais la tête pour fixer Emmett. Oui! Maintenant c'était certain, c'était bien le garçon à qui j'avais serré la main en pleine nuit, éclairé par les lampadaires et fars de voitures.

- Rose, Em', voici Edward, mon frère qui chante bien.

Emmett rigola à surement une blague qui m'avais échappé. Plus j'y pensais plus je me dis que la chance que j'avais de la revoir un jour était infime, mais si maintenant son frère et moi devenions amis cela pourrait tout changer.

- Edward ? Alice fronçait et sourcils, je relevais les yeux de mon verre.

- Mmh… oui ? Dis-je, embarrassé.

- Emmett t'a posé un question.

Je me retournais vers lui. Il sourit.

- On se connait ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

La question me prit au dépourvu, ça avait l'air d'être quelque chose de tellement normal pour lui. Alors que pour moi c'était complètement différent. Si je n'étais sur qu'a 99 pour-cent, maintenant j'avais passé la bar des cent. Emmett venait de me dire, pas directement que j'allais revoir la femme dont je rêve depuis cette nuit froide. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine.

Je votais pour le pour ou pour le contre. Si je lui disais oui il allait tout de suite trouver pourquoi et Alice serait au courant de tout. Si je lui dis non, ce serait mentir et peut-être réduire les chances que j'avais de la revoir. De plus, le « merci » soufflé et l'émotion dans ces yeux de la fameuse nuit me revinrent en mémoire.

- Je crois bien que oui. Souris-je.

Emmett me détailla, les sourcils froncés, en pleine concentration et peut-être débat intérieur. Je le regardais dans les yeux, son regard chocolat me rappela vite celui de sa sœur, mais il n'était bien sur rien comparé à elle.

Alice resta silencieuse.

- Bella. Souffla juste Emmett et détachant son regard du mien.

Alice voulut dire quelque chose mais je posais ma main sur la sienne, elle se tû.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Emmett se reprit vite.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas m'en être souvenu plus tôt dit-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça va! Répondis-je dans un ton que je voulais totalement désinvolte.

- Tu t'en souviens ?

Si je m'en souviens ! Je ne pense qu'a ça depuis le jour où ça c'est passé mais c'est vrai que l'épisode ou son frère m'avait remercier avait été un peu oublié.

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda soudain Alice.

Nous tournâmes dans un même mouvement la tête vers elle.

- On t'expliquera plus tard, elles reviennent.

« Elles reviennent » ? Je suivis le regard d'Emmett et je m'accrochais au regard chocolat dont mes pensées étaient envahies.

Elle s'arrêta. Bella.

**Rosalie's PoV**

- Bella ?

Je venais d'entrer dans une des salles de bain de la somptueuse maison des Cullen, à la recherche de Bella Swan, ma meilleure amie qui c'était enfuie cinq minutes auparavant sans rien dire à personne.

Je ne fus pas étonné de ne pas la trouver là. Je redescendis les marches en vitesse et filais dehors. Bien que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer un sentiment d'anxiété montait petit à petit en moi.

Bella était, avec Emmett et Jasper ma seule famille et je savais tout ce qui lui était arrivée, je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'elle revive des choses pareilles. Et donc en plus d'être ma meilleure amie elle était ma petite sœur de cœur, je la considérais ainsi.

Alors, que fut ma réaction quand je la retrouvais, dehors, adossé contre le mur de la maison, un pied sur celle-ci, la clope au bec ?

- MARIE ISABELLA SWAN VEUT ME RETIRER CA DE TA BOUCHE IMMEDIATEMENT.

Ses yeux s'ouvrir en soucoupes et elle prit une grande taffe, finissant la cigarette.

- Tu peux juste me dire ce que fait ? J'étais furieuse.

La culpabilité rongea son regard. Je la connaissais que trop bien pour pouvoir passer à côté de ça.

- Mmh… je fume ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait complètement désinvolte.

- Ah ! M'exclamais-je en levant les mains. Et depuis quand fumes-tu ? Depuis que tu as décider d'avoir un cancer des poumons ?

Elle baissa ces yeux sur une de ces chaussures dont la pointe était toujours entrain de tourner, le mégot en dessous.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Non, Rose, je fume depuis que mon cœur s'accélère, que mon corps se liquéfie d'appréhension et que mes mains tremblent quand je vois le frère d'Alice.

Et c'est là qu'elle me raconta tout, tout les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentit, toutes ses émotions quand elle _l_'avait entendu chanter. Et surtout, surtout, le fameux soir ou elle l'avait vu pour la première fois.

Je ne pus, encore une fois m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. Cet homme, au fond, elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ignorait tout de lui bien que ce soit le frère d'Alice, nouvelle conquête de mon frère, mais cette fille aussi nous la connaissions depuis peu. Bien qu'elle semblait être tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil sur terre.

Vouloir protéger les êtres que j'aime est pour moi la mission de ma vie, c'est comme une deuxième nature.

Pourtant, Bella avait retrouvé le sourire alors son rêve je ne pouvais me résoudre à le lui briser en lui faisant par de mes craintes. Et ses doutes je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne pas les lui enlever.


	10. Faire connaissance

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre :D**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**Je voudrai remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews, celles qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs auteurs favoris et fictions **

**Merci à tous, ca compte beaucoup pour moi ! 3**

* * *

**Chapitre douze : faire connaissance**

* * *

**Edward's pov**

Isabella Swan m'avait dit Alice. Son regard chocolat m'avait encore plus envouté que la première fois. Elle était belle et simple. Sans maquillage ni coiffure sophistiquée, elle était aussi timide et réservée mais avait du répondant. Elle était fine et perturbée par quelque chose, probablement du à son passé. Elle avait un frère, Emmett et sa meilleure amie, Rosalie était en fait sa belle-sœur qui avait pour frère Jasper avec lequel elle semblait très proche. Mais pas elle était célibataire. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi savoir ça m'avait soulagé.

Voilà tout ce que j'avais appris d'elle à la sortie de cette soirée. Je ne l'avais pour ainsi dire pas quitté des yeux. Elle me fascinait.

Alice et Jasper dormaient profondément quand je quittai l'appartement pour mon jogging quotidien.

Quelle surprise de la voir là, assise sur un banc, observant les gens, elle était en pleine réflexion que ça me dérangea de la déranger mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Son nez était rouge dû au temps hivernal de ce moi de novembre.

Après des salutations plutôt gênantes elle accepta de marcher en ma compagnie. Mon cœur explosa.

Elle marchait à côté de moi les mains enfouis dans son sweat dix fois trop grand pour elle.

- Alors comme ça tu vis avec ton frère ?

Ma question sembla la surprendre, il faut bien l'avouer elle était ridicule mais comment commencer la conversation ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Répondit-elle.

Elle baissa son regard sur ses chaussures.

- Et toi avec Alice ? Enchaina-t-elle.

- Oui.

Un blanc s'en suivit, seul le bruit extérieur nous parvenait ainsi que les mouvements réguliers de nos chaussures sur le goudron.

- Mmh… commença-t-elle.

Elle releva son regard et s'arrêta de marcher. Je l'imitai. Ses magnifiques yeux plongèrent dans les miens.

Plus rien ne me parvint. Seule elle et ses yeux chocolats, beaucoup de gens disent que les yeux marrons n'ont rien d'exceptionnels, ils sont juste banals, tout ça n'est que sottises. Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux, marrons ou non.

Elle continua sur sa lancé, hésitante et adorable.

- Je voulais te remercier pour euh… mardi, enfin tu vois.

Je risquais un coup d'œil en sa direction, elle était toute rouge.

Elle me prit complètement au dépourvu, si je m'attendais à ça ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'en aurait reparlé et encore moins de si tôt.

- Comment-ça me remercier ?

Je connaissais moi-même la réponse mais je voulais l'entendre de sa propre bouche. Non, en fait je ne connaissais pas la réponse et je ne savais même pas pourquoi elle me disait une chose pareille. C'est vrai, qu'avais-je fait pour mériter des remercîments ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- C'est juste que … enfin, je sais pas, tu m'as soutenu, tu m'as aidé, je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça.

Elle avait été direct, ce qui me surpris, de toute façon cette fille depuis le début me surprenait. Dans sa façon d'être et de faire, elle était imprévisible.

Une fois toute timide et toute renfermé, l'autre sur d'elle, comme précédemment.

- Ok, de rien. Mais merci à toi aussi.

J'avais l'impression d'être totalement ridicule et pas du tout assuré. Pourtant, d'habitude je n'étais pas comme ça, ou presque.

Elle reprit la marche, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je te retourne la question, pourquoi ?

Elle semblait maintenant très à l'aise ce qui me fit détendre tout mon corps.

- Je sais pas vraiment à vrai dire, c'est… non, je sais pas.

Un petit rire lui échappa. Nos regards se croisèrent.

- Parle moi un peu de toi.

Elle me surprit, encore.

- De moi ? Rigolais-je.

- Bah oui. Elle me sourit.

- Alors, je m'appelle Edward Cullen.

- Ca je sais déjà.

- Je peux finir ? Laisse moi faire ça dans les règles.

Je rigolais, son rire, superbe, se joignis au mien et de son épaule, elle me poussa.

- Très bien E.C., présente toi dans les règles.

- E.C. ?

Elle haussa les épaules et me sourit.

- Bah oui, c'est plus rapide.

- Flémarde !

Elle rigola.

* * *

**je sais que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude et je m'en excuse mais en ce moment je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, le me rattraperais c'est promis ! ;D **

**Reviews ? :)**


	11. Parle moi de toi

Désolée pour mon retard qui est INPARDONNABLE mais bon c'était la période des examens et donc je ne pouvais rien faire...

**Encore désolée pour ce retard et bonne lecture !**

**Bella's PoV**

* * *

Chapitre treize : Parle moi de toi.

* * *

Je me sentais bien avec lui, juste bien. A l'aise. Cela ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis longtemps et quel bonheur de pouvoir retrouver ça. Cette liberté de marcher à côté d'une personne sans la craindre automatiquement. A croire que c'était tout nouveau pour moi, que je n'avais jamais vécu un moment ou le sourire qui envahissait mon visage était réel.

Je pense cependant que j'avais juste une confiance aveugle en Edward alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis peu. Mais pourtant c'était comme ça, j'avais - peut-très contre mon gré - une pleine confiance en lui. Je n'irai pas jusqu'a quand même lui raconter ma vie mais je pouvais agir librement.

Libérée, ce mot revenais souvent, peut-être un peu trop.

- Parle moi de toi. Lui demandais-je en souriant de toute mes dents.

Il me regarda d'abord surpris, puis il enfouis ses mains dans ses poches et continua de marcher droit.

- Humm… j'ai eu 21 ans le seize aout, je suis en troisième année de médecine.

- Troisième ? M'étonnais-je. Tu es donc un bosseur ?

Il émit un petit rire.

- Oui en quelque sorte, ce que je fais me passionne, il faut dire que la médecine est dans la famille depuis longtemps.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Il me sourit. Mon père est chirurgiens, mon grand-père l'était aussi et mon arrière grand-père était dans la recherche de la médecine je crois. Et ça remonte après encore un peu je crois.

Une famille de médecin donc, et bah dit donc !

- Continue. Lui demandais-je doucement.

- Sinon euh ma mère s'appelle Esmée, elle est décoratrice d'intérieure, elle s'est marriée à dix-neuf ans avec mon père contre le gré de ses parents, elle ne les a plus jamais revu depuis.

Ouah, si je m'attendais à ca, c'est triste.

- Je suis désolée.

Il me regarda et haussa d'un geste bref les épaules.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'en souffre pas, ou elle ne le montre pas mais je pense que maintenant ça ne lui fait plus ni chaud ni froid. Mes présumés grands-parents n'ont jamais étés de bons parents. Esmé ne veut pas que l'on est affaire à eux.

- Oh ! M'exclamais-je doucement, c'est triste.

- Bref, sinon je fais du piano depuis que je suis tout petit et …

Venait-il vraiment de dire « piano » et « joue » dans la même phrase ?

Je l'arrêtais sur la champ.

- Hop, hop, hop ! Attend, tu veux dire que tu sais jouer du piano ?

Il rigola.

- Euh, c'Est-ce que la phrase « je joue du piano » veut dire je crois.

Et quel humour !

- Ha-a, Ha-a, Ha-a, t'as mangé un clown ce matin ? Rétorqua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bref. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Comment ça tu aimes la musique ?

Il rigola quelques secondes et je me sentis tout d'un coup très idiote, comment j'avais pus oublier ça ? L'anniversaire d'Alice ou il avait chanté et joué du piano.

Mais quand j'étais avec lui j'oubliais tout et je devenais complètement ignorante.

- Oh mais quelle conne ! M'exclamais-je en levant les mains au ciel.

Je rigolais, son rire magnifique se joignit au mien.

- Etais-tu là à l'anniversaire de ma sœur ? Me demanda-t-il, moqueur.

- Oh dis ça va hein ! Rétorquais-je en rigolant.

Nous marchâmes quelques minutes dans le silence, sans gène et sans que je me rendis compte nous étions arrivés devant chez moi. Je m'arrêtais, déçu.

Edward suivit mon mouvement, surprit.

Je le regardais quelques secondes dans les yeux.

- Euh… mmh… j'habite ici.

D'un coup de tête je désignais l'immeuble.

Il sembla déçu lui aussi, ses épaules s'affaisèrent. Cela me surprit.

- Alors… commença-t-il, à bientôt ?

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

- J'espère.

Il semblait vouloir partir mais en même temps vouloir me demander quelque chose.

- Je …je voudrais …t'inviter au restaurant, ou cinéma, ou les deux, si tu veux bien.

Il petit rire nerveux lui échappa.

Oh mon dieu ! Mon cerveau s'arrêta. Un dîner ? Un ciné ? Les deux ? Avec Edward Cullen ? Avec un homme ? Dans un restaurant ? Dans une pièce noir ?

Mais ce n'est pas un simple homme Bella voyons ! C'est Edward, celui avec qui tu te sens libre, avec qui tu veux parler, avec qui tu aimes depuis quelques minutes passer, celui en qui tu as une confiance presque aveugle, mais une réelle confiance.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et comme à chaque fois plus rien n'existait autour de nous, toutes mes craintes s'envolèrent.

- Euh… d'accord pour le restaurant.

Je rougis.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage et ses yeux pétillaient. Ce n'était quand même pas moi qui lui faisait cet effet ?

Je lui souris en retour.

Il s'approcha de moi et me déposa un baiser sur la joue. J'en eu un frisson.

Même pas peur ! Rigolais-je intérieurement.

J'étais aux anges.

- Mardi soir, dix-neuf heures trente ?

J'acquiesçais silencieusement.

- A plus Bella.

- Bye.

J'étais immobilisé, mes membres ne voulaient plus bougés, mon cœur battait à la chamade. Il m'avait invité à dîner ! Il m'avait invité à dîner !

Je le regardais partir. Il ne se retourna pas, et heureusement d'ailleurs, qu'aurait-il pensé de moi quand s'il m'avait vu là, un sourire béat scotché sur le visage, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce ?

Quand il disparut à l'angle de la rue je pus enfin respirer et, comme une adolescente de quinze ans je courrais jusqu'à mon appartement et entrait en trombe.

- ROSALIIIIEE ! Hurlais-je, folle, mais folle de joie.

**Alors ?**


	12. C'est ma soeur !

**Hey everybody !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui est en fait la "préparation" du fameux diner ! :D**

**Bichou85 : merci pour ton encourgement et l'histoire de Bella arrivera... plus tard. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus puisque je n'ai pas encore écrit ce chapitre. Mais je peux te dire que ce sera un chapitre où elle la racontra à Edward (logique!) et donc il faut qu'il soiti proche, donc encore un peu de patiente ;)**

**Lapiaf8 : je suis contente que ça te plaise et voilà la suite :)**

**Vinie65 : merci pour tes félicitations et surtout de me lire encore en me laissant ton avis. Pour mes exams je pense qu'ils se sont bien passés :S j'attend les résultats ...**

**Galswinthe : merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plair ! :)**

**Misskevkel83 : salut ! je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu l'es découverte xP. Tkt pour l'écriture des messages, déjà que tu m'en laisses un c'est super et ta review était sympa ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et si vous avez des questions, surtout hésitez pas !**

**

* * *

**********

Chapitre quatorze : It's my sister !

**

* * *

**

Edward's PoV

- Aliiiice…. S'il te plais ! Arrête ! C'est juste un dîner !

Ma sœur, folle de rage, se stoppa dans le centre commerciale, elle arrêta tout mouvement et je pus voir - comme j'étais derrière elle - les muscles de sont dos se contracter. Je frémis.

Lentement, elle se retourna pour me faire face.

Je redoutais.

- Oh ! Un _juste_ dîner dis-tu ?

Elle bouillonnait.

- Oui un dîner. Lui répondis-je, impassible.

- Juste un simple dîner ?

Elle médita quelques secondes et s'approcha lentement de moi en pointant un de ses doigt sur mon torse. Pas expérience je sais que cela était mauvais signe.

- Un simple dîner alors que tu trembles à chaque fois que je t'en parle, alors que tu es dans les nuages depuis le jour ou tu as proposé à je te rappelle quand même : la sœur du copain de la sœur de mon nouveau et fabuleux petit ami qui plus est la meilleure amie de la sœur de mon nouveau et formidable petit ami.

Je levais un sourcil, perplexe.

- Ok, laisse tomber et suis moi.

- Alice, je n'ai pas besoin d'être sur mon trente et un pour sortir dîner avec Bella, qui je te rappelle aussi est un fille discrète.

- Ok tu veux vraiment que l'on s'engage là-dessus ? Très bien. Je te rappelle ENCORE que Bella à un frère : Emmett, et ce frère à une copine : Rosalie. As-tu déjà vu Rosalie ?

Oui pensais-je deux fois même.

- Euh oui ?

Je ne voyais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir mais je savais, malgré moi qu'elle gagnerait cette pseudo dispute.

- Et as-tu remarqué comment Rosalie était habillé ?

Mais bien sur, j'ai que ça à faire !

- Non. Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alice parut indigné.

- Et bien c'est une honte !

- Soit. Rétorquais-je, exaspéré.

- Venons-en aux faits. Enchaînais-je.

- Rosalie est tout ce qu'il y a de plus classe, sa meilleure amie, qui je te rappelle est la fille avec qui tu sors ce soir doit le lui avoir dit. Alors penses-tu une seule secondes dans ton petit cerveau de poisson-rouge qu'une fille laisserait sortir sa meilleure amie habillé d'un jean et d'un T-shirt ?

Je levais un sourcil. Je trouvais tout cela ridicule mais, bien que ce soit difficile à admettre d'un côté elle n'avait pas tord.

Mon _adorable _petite sœur leva les yeux au ciel et me prit la main me forçant à avancer dans ce centre commercial de malheur à la recherche de la « chemise idéale »

**Bella's PoV**

- Rose, c'est bon maintenant, je suis prête.

Elle m'ignora.

Cela faisait bien deux heures que j'étais enfermé dans cette salle de bain entre mascara et poudre. Je n'en pouvais plus.

- Voilà. Dit ma meilleure amie.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

Elle me regarda quelques secondes, me détaillant de la tête au pied.

- Allez, viens, allons montrer mon chef-d'œuvre à ton frère.

- Hepepepepep! Attend une seconde, je te rappelle que je ne me suis pas encore vu.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es parfaite Bell's, superbe.

- Mais je veux quand même voir, c'est mon rendez-vous. Insistais-je.

Je rêve !

Elle me dirigea hors de la salle de bain et je pus respirer librement. Elle m'emmena dans sa chambre et je pus enfin constater.

Choc.

Un moment je me demandais comment cette femme aussi jolie pouvait être moi. C'était bien la première fois que cela m'arrivait. Moi. Bella Swan. Jolie.

Rose m'avait fait porter une robe bustier noir qui serait ma poitrine et descendait ensuite librement. J'avais insisté pour quelle rajoute un fin tissu noir qui passait derrière mon coup et venait s'accrocher sur le bustier, entre mes deux seins.

Elle m'avait prêté des chaussures à talon noires, superbe et ma coiffure était un chignon lâche qui paraissait simple mais qui, après torture était très compliqué. Juste quelques mèches en sortaient. Et mon maquillage était très léger et parfait.

Je me surpris à sourire et surtout à me demander comment Edward me trouvera-t-il.

- Oui Bella, on sait t'es superbe, ton nouveau Roméo te trouvera aussi superbe mais attendant il va sonner dans exactement cinq minutes à se que m'a dit Alice.

Je tournais vivement la tête du miroir et la regardais.

- Comment ça Alice ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie Bell's, je veux savoir avec tu sors et Edward est le frère d'Alice, elle veut savoir avec qui il sort.

- D'accord maman. Je lui souris.

- Bon allez, allons montrer mon chef-d'œuvre à ton frère, le foot est entrain de lui monter à la tête j'ai l'impression.

- Hé ! M'indignais-je. Je ne suis pas une toile.

- Mais bien sur que non Bella, ce que tu peux toujours prendre tout au premier degré !

Elle me prit par la main et rejoignons mon frère dans le salon.

En effet, le foot lui montais à la tête. Il était juste devant la télé, les genoux fléchis pour que sa tête soit à la même hauteur que l'écran. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, comme si il était entrain de voir la chose la plus énorme de toute l'histoire de l'Américain.

Nous nous approchions de lui.

Il ne réagit pas.

Puis, sans crier gare, il hurla quelque chose qui ressembla à un cri de victoire.

Rose et moi avions pousser un cris d'horreur et j'avais du mettre toute ma bonne volonté pour ne pas tombé de ces chaussures et de malheur.

Le rouge monta aux joues de ma meilleure amie, elle était en colère, très en colère mais elle n'eut le temps de rien dire car Emmett se retourna vers nous et comme la minute précédent le but, il écarquilla les yeux en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Mon cœur s'emballa en attendant la sentence.

Rosalie, pleine d'espoirs serra sa main dans la mienne, encourageante.

Emmett se releva quelque peut et fixa, mauvais, sa femme.

La poigne de Rose me meurtrit un moment la main.

- Et ou compte-t-elle allez comme ça ?

Sa voix était sèche et sans appel.

Je commençais à trembler.

C'est vrai où comptais-je aller comme ça ? Comment, à un seul et unique moment j'avais pu espérer sortir avec Edward, d'une part et d'une autre sortir avec Edward, abufflée dans cette tenue, certes superbe mais qui ne me ressemblais en rien et qui pouvait d'un moment ou un autre faire remonter mes démons du passé ?

Rosalie ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille puisqu'elle lâcha ma main et s'approcha de mon frère.

- Elle va sortir ce soir Emmett, elle va sortir avec un garçon, un garçon qui s'appelle Edward… Elle va …

Le visage d'Emmett se tordit en une grimace de haine. Pas envers Rosalie, ni envers Edward ni même moi mais envers quelqu'un d'autre, envers _mon diable_. Je pourrais la reconnaitre en toute. A chaque fois que l'on lui demande de sortir la journée, Rose et moi il la ressort.

- Hors de question ! Hurla-t-il.

Son regard croisa le mien.

Rosalie se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

- Oh que si ! Aujourd'hui Emmett, ta petite sœur va sortir avec un garçon digne de confiance car je te rappel que c'Est-ce même garçon qui est le frère petits copine de mon frère, qu'il aime tant. Ne l'oubli pas Emmett ! Ca fait un an maintenant ! Tu ne pourras pas la protéger éternellement, de plus qu'ici et aujourd'hui elle n'a rien à craindre.

Le visage d'Emmett s'embrasa.

- COMMENT CA ELLE N'A RIEN A CRAINDRE ? BORDEL DE MERDE ROSALIE ! Comment peux-tu dire CA, ou même LE PENSER ? PUTAIN DE MERDE ! C'EST MA SŒUR !

Je savais qu'il n'avait pas fini mais des larmes commencèrent déjà à couler le long de mes joues. Des larmes chaudes et salés qui avaient tellement de fois brouiller ma vue.

* * *

**Verdic ? **

**Je ne suis pas très fier de ce chapitre :S**

**Et vous ? **


	13. C'était mon frère

**Chapitre quatorze : It was my brother. **

**Edward's PoV**

Rosalie m'a dit qu'elle aimait les lys, alors je lui ai acheté les lys. Et j'étais là, dans ma voiture en attendant d'avoir le courage pour descendre, m'emparer du bouquet et me diriger vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Je peux le faire, c'est juste un rendez-vous non ?

Les choses que m'ont dite Alice dans la journée me revinrent en mémoire.

Non, ce n'est définitivement pas qu'un rendez-vous. C'est _le _rendez-vous.

Bella est dans mes pensées depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, il n'y a pas une minute ou je n'y pense pas. Elle me fait de l'effet. Mais quel effet ?

Un effet que jamais je n'avais ressentis avant, quelque chose qui est si fort que je ne peux décemment pas le décrire. Et pourtant il est bien là ce sentiment, ce magnifique sentiment envahissant. Il est présent chaque jour, chaque seconde mais dès que je la vois c'est comme si il doublait. Mon cœur s'accélèrent, mes mains deviennent moites et au son de sa voix un frisson parcourt tout mon corps, comme si c'était le plus beau son jamais entendu. Et pourtant c'était vrai, sa voix était le plus beau son au monde, après son rire peut être mais toute les plus belles choses au monde se rassemble en elle, elle est la plus belle chose du monde.

Alors là, minable avec la chemise qu'Alice m'a acheté après des heures dans les magasins j'attendais patiemment que mon cœur, affolé ralentisse sa course.

Ridicule, je suis ridicule. J'étais comme un ado de quinze ans qui allait tenté sa chance avec la file sur laquelle il fantasmait depuis des mois.

Alors c'est ça ? Bella est un fantasme ?

Non, elle ne peut pas être _juste _un fantasme, c'est beaucoup plus fort que ça.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains je me saisis du bouquet recommandé par Rosalie et sortit de la voiture.

Mon cœur ne ralentit toujours pas, au contraire, sa course folle redoubla mais j'étais pressé. Cette fille va me tuer, de toutes les façons possibles.

Je m'étais tellement concentré sur ma probable crise cardiaque je ne me rendis pas compte que j'étais déjà arrivée à l'ascenseur.

Maintenant, maintenant que je ne pouvais plus reculer j'étais pressé de la revoir, de revoir sa silhouette fine, son visage aux traits fins et fragiles, son sourire, tout, je voulais tout revoir. Entendre sa voix, son rire et voir ses joues rosir adorablement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Je respirais un bon mais rien à faire. Un vrai ado! Pensais-je lamentablement.

J'attendis quelques secondes devant la porte, attendant que mon souffle se régularise.

J'allais appuyer sur la sonnette d'une main tremblante quand j'attendis des éclats de voix dans l'appartement.

Je me rétractais rapidement.

« - COMMENT CA ELLE N'A RIEN A CRAINDRE ? BORDEL DE MERDE ROSALIE ! Comment peux-tu dire CA, ou même LE PENSER ? PUTAIN DE MERDE ! C'EST MA SŒUR ! »

Emmett pensais-je.

Pour moi, à cet instant ces paroles n'avaient aucun sens. Même si au fond de moi, je savais ce que cela voulait dire, ou du moins une partie…

**Bella's PoV**

« - COMMENT CA ELLE N'A RIEN A CRAINDRE ? BORDEL DE MERDE ROSALIE ! Comment peux-tu dire CA, ou même LE PENSER ? PUTAIN DE MERDE ! C'EST MA SŒUR ! »

Je savais qu'il n'avait pas fini mais des larmes commencèrent déjà à couler le long de mes joues.

Je les séchaient rapidement d'un revère de main et regardait Emmett droit dans les yeux.

« - Tu n'as pas le droit Emmett… » soufflais-je. « Tu ne peux pas me faire ça… »

Il me regarda et la tristesse passa transperça son regard dur.

Tout est de ma faute, encore une fois, je l'inquiète, je le rend triste, le renvoyant un an en arrière. Mais je n'y peux simplement rien. C'est comme ça, je dois avancer pour pouvoir enfin m'affirmer.

« - Tu n'as pas le droit Emmett ! » Répétais-je, en larmes en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

« - Je suis désolé Bella mais je peux pas te laisser faire ça, tu le connais à peine ! »

Rosalie allait répliquer mais je l'arrêtais d'un signe de main. C'était à moi de le faire, pour une fois.

Je séchais mes larmes et pris une grande bouffée d'air.

« - Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! J'avance, tu vois moi, j'avance… Je… »

Il me coupa la parole, fou de rage.

« - Ah oui et c'est COMME CA QUE TU AVANCES ? EN SORTANT AVEC DES INCONNUS ? »

J'étais en colère, très en colère… et je n'étais apparemment pas la seule.

« - Alors laisse moi je remettre les choses au clair OK ? J'en ai mar. VRAIMENT RAS LE BOL ! »

« - Ecoute moi Bell's. »

« - NON ! JE NE VAIS PAS T'ECOUTER, PARCE QUE POUR UNE FOIS C'EST TOI QUI VA M'ECOUTER C'EST CLAIR ? J'EN AI PAR-DESSUS LA TETE QUE M'EMPECHE D'AVANCER. » Je repris ma respiration. « Juste… laisse moi VIVRE Emmett ! »

Il parut un moment désarmé que je lui pas sur ce ton, juste un tout petit moment…

« - Mais Bella, tu te souviens ? Parce que si toi tu souviens pas, moi je me souviens quand tu es sortis avec un garçon il y a un an ! Je m'en souviens que trop, beaucoup trop et ce que j'ai vécu, et ce que NOUS AVONS VECUS. Je ne veux pas recommencer. JE NE POURRAIS PAS RECOMMENCER ! » hurla-t-il.

« - Parce que tu crois que moi je pourrais hein ? TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE POURRAIS REVIVRE CA ? C'est moi qui est la plus à peindre dans cette histoire ! C'est MOI la victime dans cette histoire ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE J'AI VECU EMMETT ! TU NE LE SAURAS JAMAIS ! »

« - Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert moi aussi ? Hein ? ! Moi aussi j'étais là, on étaient là avec Rosalie, mais tu ne semblais gère t'en soucier ! Plus rien ne t'attendais, tu était là, sans vraiment l'être. Alors ne pense pas qu'a toi pour une fois Bella ! Pense aussi à moi qui a vécu pendant un an avec un zombie ! »

Mes jambes allaient se dérober sous moi tellement ses paroles étaient blessantes. Elles m'atteignirent comme un couteau qu'on me plantait dans le cœur. Il ne m'avais jamais dis ça, il ne m'avait jamais parler de _ça_ comme ça. Comment mon frère qui était la personne la plus importante de ma vie pouvait me dire un truc pareil alors que je pensais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi et qu'il l'avait toujours été, comment j'avais pu un jour pensé qu'il se souciait vraiment de moi et qu'il ne faisait pas ca par devoir. Comme si tout s'écroulait une deuxième fois. Tout ce que j'avais vécu avec lui n'était alors que poussières ? Juste un rôle ? C'est ça, il n'avait joué qu'un rôle ?

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans pouvoir arrêter.

Emmett s'avança vers moi, il regrettait et se mit à pleurer lui aussi.

Je fis un bon en arrière.

« - Je te déteste ! » Hurlais-je, hystérique. « Ne m'approche PLUS JAMAIS ! »

Il tomba à genoux devant moi, impuissant.

Le couteau dans mon cœur tournait et retournait, sanglant.

Je devais partir.

Il m'avait trahi, j'avais confiance en lui mais en faite, pour lui, je n'étais qu'une charge.

Comment pouvais-je en être arrivé là ?

Et si Rosalie, celle que je considérait comme ma meilleure amie pensait pareil ? Et si pour elle aussi je n'étais qu'un poids : la pauvre petite sœur de son mari qui ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seule.

Je ne voulais pas penser à ça, je ne pouvais pas.

Je couru dans ma chambre, prit un sac et y enfouit tout ce qui me tombait sous la main, je passais à la salle de bain pour y récupérer ma brosse à dent et prit mon porte-monnaie.

Je traversais le couloir, passais devant le salon ou je ne jetais même pas un coup d'œil et couru à la porte. Je l'ouvris tête baissé et sortis.

J'allais la refermer quand, dans ma course je chutais violement sur quelque chose.

Je levais la tête, sonné, pour voir Edward, ahurit, me regarder.

Mes larmes redoublèrent.

Qu'avait-il bien pu entendre ?

Je cognais ma tête contre la porte et me laissais glisser à terre.

Comme la première fois pensais-je. Minable.

Je sentis un bras passer autour de mes épaules et un autre sous mes genoux. Je me laissais faire.

A quoi bon résister quand on a plus rien ? Quand tout, en une fraction de seconde vous échappe ?

A quoi bon résister quand on a plus rien à perdre…?

**Je vous le poste à la va vite, je n'ai pas le temps d'en parler désolée**

**désolée pour mon retard, merci de votre soutient **


	14. Les battements de son coeur

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Je suis désolée pour le retard mais je suis en vacances et je n'ai plus du tout internet, là j'ai cinq minutes pour vous poser un chapitre mais je repars tout de suite donc je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews, désolée mais je les gardes bien dans ma boites mails et je vous répondrez quand j'aurais un peu plus que cinq minutes :P**

**Voilà après les excuses et les remerciements je vous laisse redécouvrir le nouveau chapitre, pas très intéressant mais vous en découvrirais un peu (très peu) mais c'est déjà pas mal :P sur le passé de Bella ;à**

**Bonne lecture et surtout dites moi ce que vous en penser.**

**Chapitre quinze : les battements de son coeur**

**Emmett's PoV**

Sonné, j'étais complètement sonnée, je n'arrivais pas encore à bien comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Je n'arrivais à le comprendre ou je ne voulais pas le comprendre.

Comment j'avais pu dire des choses aussi odieuses à ma petite sœur. Cette sœur que j'avais aidé à remonter la pente dans les moments les plus difficiles, que j'avais ramassé à petite cuillère et surtout cette sœur que j'avais aimé et que j'aimais par-dessus tout.

C'était la seule famille qui me restait.

Ce que je lui avais dit était tout simplement impardonnable et en y repensant je ne pouvais pas y croire. Pour moi j'allais me réveiller d'un moment

Car je croyais encore fermement que j'allais me réveiller d'un moment à l'autre d'un cauchemar - certes très réaliste - mais d'un simple cauchemar.

Et quand je me réveillerais j'irai la retrouver dans la cuisine entrain de bavasser avec Rosalie. Elle me sourirait et je lui embrasserais le front. Je ferais tout cela dans cette ordre, comme tout les matins.

Cela ne pouvait pas se passer autrement, Bella ne pouvait pas être la personne qui venait de claquer violement la porte, elle ne pouvait pas être celle à qui j'avais craché toutes ses obscénités et sottises !

J'en tremblais.

Je relevais la tête de mes mains et scrutais la pièce. La réalité me frappa. Tout cela c'était bien passé et je ne retrouverais ni Rosalie ni Bella dans la cuisine.

Non ce n'étais pas un cauchemar, c'était bel et bien la réalité.

Oui, j'étais bel et bien un monstre.

Mon regard croisa celui de Rosalie.

**Rosalie's PoV**

Non, non, non.

Tout cela ne s'étais pas passé.

Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett dans un état pareil et Bella non plus d'ailleurs. Et moi, comme une idiote, j'avais assisté à la scène, impuissante.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, plus quoi dire quand mon regard croisa celui de mon mari, toujours à terre.

Moi, je m'étais assise, chamboulé, sur le bord du canapé.

Emmett et Bella avaient toujours été très poches. Si bien qu'Emmett avait eu du mal au début à vouloir céder à mes avances de peur de faire du mal à sa petite sœur. Au début j'avais été un peu jalouse de cette dernière, qui, à chaque fois que je venais voir mon fiancé était toujours dans ses bras ou près de lui.

Puis, j'avais vraiment fait la connaissance de ce petit bout de femme… ma foi impressionnante ! Et nous sommes devenus amies, Emmett et moi nous sommes mariés et Bella est devenu ma meilleure amie. Je l'avais toujours soutenu, dans toutes ces épreuves… et elle en avait toujours fait pareil avec moi. Et même au fil des années Emmett et Bella ne se décollaient pas. Je l'avais accepté et je trouvais ça touchant maintenant mon orgueil mis de côté.

Emmett et Bella, avec Jasper, étaient les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Je les aimais tout les trois à un point inimaginable, bien sur pas de la même façon mais l'idée d'en perdre un m'étais insupportable.

J'avais déjà faillit perdre Bella… à cause de ce James. Puis Emmett qui avait, plus que tout, décider de venger sa petite sœur. Nous avions réussi à l'en empêcher car pour Bella traverser cette épreuve, surement la plus dur et dévastatrice de toute sa vie, sans Emmett n'était même pas envisageable. Alors nous nous étions juste contenté de la police, sans succès hélas.

Mais nous avions traversé ça ensemble, comme une vraie petite famille.

Alors quand Emmett fait passer tout l'amour qu'il a porté à sa sœur durant cette dernière année comme un devoir… je ne peux pas le croire. Pas Emmett, il était tout simplement incapable de lui faire du mal, de lui des choses pareil.

Mais pourtant quand je croisais son regard abattu je me rendis compte qu'il l'avait fait.

« - Non » soufflais-je en le regardant dans les yeux « non Emmett, ne me dit pas que tu viens de faire ce que je crois que tu as fait».

Je secouais la tête frénétiquement.

Il se jeta à mes pieds, s'accrochant à mes mollets il sanglota.

« - Oh mon dieu, Rose, qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? » sa respiration était achée. « Oh mon dieu Rose non ! » Il tremblait. « Comment j'ai pu lui dire ça Rose ? Tu comprends, j… je veux juste la protéger ! »

Je lui caressais les cheveux. Oui je comprend, je connais Emmett plus que n'importe qui et je sais que jamais il n'aurait pu penser une chose pareille… Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

**Bella's PoV**

« - Chut… chut… chut » entendis-je souffler à mon oreille.

Quel doux ténor pensais-je..

Je reposais ma tête sur le torse de celui qui depuis une minute tentait de me calmer.

Edward.

C'était lui, j'en étais sur, je l'aurai reconnu entre mille. Avec toute cette histoire j'en avais presque oublié mon rendez-vous de ce soir en sa compagnie. J'aurai du me sentir honteuse mais plus rien ne m'atteignait à présent. Seul les doux battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine réussir à me calmer.

Nous étions - après l'avoir attendu plus d'une minute - dans l'ascenseur.

Dans ma tête je n'arrivais pas encore à bien comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Emmett et moi nous étions disputé mais c'était encore flou. J'étais complètement sonné.

On me plaça sur le siège avant d'une voiture que je ne connaissais pas - quelle importance ?

Il attacha ma ceinture et monta de l'autre côté à son tour et démarra.

Je cru l'entendre parler au téléphone, peut-être même prononcer mon prénom mais plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais : j'étais renier de la seule famille qu'il me restait.

Je regardais à travers la vitre et contemplais les gens qui passaient à une allure folle sous mes yeux, mais ça non plus ce n'étais pas important.

Je pouvais mourir à l'instant et cela ne se remarquera même pas, je pourrai disparaitre que même mon propre frère éprouverait un soulagement : un poids enlevé de ses épaules. Il pourrait alors arrêter de jouer la comédie et faire ce que bon lui semblait, arrêter de faire semblant de s'intéresser à la petite sœur qu'il avait fait semblant d'aimer, semblant de chérir et de réconforter.

Je me demandais constamment si je n'exagérais pas un peu, rien qu'un instant puisque les événements me revirent en mémoire, les paroles d'Emmett, dures et tranchantes comme la lame d'un couteau aiguisé. « Alors ne pense pas qu'a toi pour une fois Bella ! Pense aussi à moi qui a vécu pendant un an avec un zombi ! ».

Zombi, le mot était terne. Alors c'est ça que j'avais été durant toute cette année au yeux de mon frère ? Un égoïste zombi ? Un simple zombi, dénuer de vie qui ne pensait qu'a lui, qu'a sa propre petite personne sans se soucier de sot de son frère et de la femme de celui-ci.

Peut-être bien que c'était ça, j'avais peut-être bien été un zombi. Une vague de remord me submergea, si seulement je n'avais pas fait confiance à cet imbécile, si seulement j'avais été un peu plus sur mes gardes cette nuit du 24 décembre.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la voiture s'était arrêter. Edward vint m'ouvrir la porte et m'aida à sortir de l'habitacle sans un mot. Je lui en étais silencieusement reconnaissante.

Nous entrions dans un immeuble dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence et gravîmes un étage à pied avant de rentrer dans un chaleureux petit appartement.

Je fis quelques efforts. Après tout je lui devais beaucoup.

« - C'est chez toi ici ? » questionnais-je.

Il se retourna vers moi, apparemment surpris que je lui adresse la parole.

J'essayais de lui sourire, cela aboutit en grimace.

Il me fit un faible sourire.

« - Oui c'est chez moi, je partage cette appartement avec Alice. »

« - C'est très chouette. » Reconnu-je en laissant quelques petites coups d'œil à droite et à gauche.

Il émit un petit ricanement. Je reportais mon attention sur lui.

« - Tu pourras le dire à Alice, c'est elle qui c'est occupé de tout, j'ai essayé de l'aider mais rien à faire, tu sais Alice est très têtu et la seule chose que j'ai eu le droit de faire c'est de monter les cartons et c'est d'ailleurs peut-être mieux ainsi. »

Cette réflexion m'arracha un vrai sourire.

Il me regarda maladroitement, visiblement gêné.

« - Mmh… » commença-t-il. « Tu sais Bella, on a une petite chambre d'amis, tu peux… heu si tu veux… dormir ici, tu es la bienvenue »

Je lui souris, reconnaissante, en effet je ne me voyais pas un instant retourné chez moi avec ce qu'il c'était passé avec Emmett.

« - D'accord »

Il me fit un sourire radieux.

« - Allez, viens, je vais te faire visiter. »

Il me montra tout et fini par la petite chambre d'amis qui m'était destinée.

Je posais mes affaires sur le lit et je regardais s'éloigner.

« - Edward..? » Appelais-je.

Il se retourna. Mon cœur rata un bond.

« - Je… euh… Merci » soufflais-je les joues en feu.

il me fis un sourire radieux, si radieux qu'il m'éblouit.

« - C'est normal »

Et il referma la porte sur lui.

Je me laissais tomber lamentablement sur mon lit.

Edward avait été si gentil et prévenant. Il ne m'avait pas soufflé un mot sur ce qu'il c'était passé dans mon appartement. Il m'avait offert l'hospitalité et pour ça je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

Jamais auparavant je n'aurai réussi à faire confiance à un homme aussi vite ou même un homme tout court. Jamais je ne l'aurai laissé m'emmener comme Edward l'avait fait, dispute ou non.

Pourtant avec Edward c'était différent, comme à chaque fois que j'étais avec lui j'avais l'impression d'être en sécurité, plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver.

Je tissais des liens avec lui, pour le moment fragiles mais sans s'en rendre compte il m'aidait à avancer.

Je pris une bonne douche chaude, enfilais le jogging que j'avais réussi à prendre dans mon appartement et quand je sortis le haut je fus horrifié de constaté que c'était un t-shirt d'Emmett, dont je me servais normalement pour dormir.

Bien sur, nouvelle crise de larmes.

Je broyais le t-shirt entre mes mains alors que mon visage se fendait en une immense grimace : colère et tristesse.

Je me couchais sur le lit, le t-shirt de mon frère serré contre mon cœur.

Je restais ainsi plusieurs minutes ou heures ? A me lamenter sur mon propre sort.

J'entendis vaguement la porte s'ouvrir et la seconde d'après une main fraiche se poser sur mon épaule.

Je sursautais.

Gêné, je me rendis compte que je ne portais qu'un soutien-gorge. Qu'importe ? Je n'avais pas la tête à faire attention à se genre de détails, bien que très embarrassants, surtout pour moi.

La main que je soupçonnais d'être celle d'Edward me massa légèrement les épaule.

Je relevais la tête vers lui.

Il me regarda dans les yeux avant de poser ma tête contre son torse.

Comme la dernière fois, les battements frénétiques de son cœur m'apaisèrent.


	15. La routine

**Hi everybody ! **

**Voilà, les vacances ont finis (ou presque) je vais pouvoir reposter régulièrement ****J**

**Désolée pour ces petits décalages mais bon : c'était les vacances ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews bien que pas aussi nombreuses que les chapitres précédents, mais je ne vous en veux pas : c'était les vacances ! **

**Voilà sinon un nouveau chapitre, je sais que ca ne fait pas trop avancer l'histoire mais je pense que savoir comment se que pense nos deux héros est important par contre le prochain chapitre, Emmett revient ! :D **

**Pour l'histoire de Bella elle vous sera dévoilé dans quelques chapitres. **

**Bonne lecture ? **

**Chapitre seize : Routine**

**Bella's PoV**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que j'étais chez Edward et Alice. Cette dernière avait été très accueillante et adorable avec moi. Elle ne m'a pas encore parler une seule fois de ce qui c'est passé avec mon frère bien que je sache qu'Edward - avec mon accord - lui en a parler. J'ai trouver juste de lui faire savoir pourquoi je squatte son appartement, bien sur, comme Edward elle ne connait pas les détails.

Je lui en suis secrètement reconnaissante de ne pas avoir amener le sujet sur le tapis.

Je m'attache de plus en plus à ce qu'Edward appel « le petit lutin ». Elle est très active et ne perd pas une minute dans sa journée à ne rien faire, même pas se reposer, à croire qu'elle n'a jamais besoin de souffler.

Elle m'a emmener une fois faire les boutiques et elle m'a offert quelques tenues. J'ai bien sur protesté, mais rien à faire. On ne change pas les idées d'Alice Cullen comme ça, je commence à bien la connaitre.

Jasper est venu me voir une fois. On s'est enfermé dans ma chambre pendant des heures. On a beaucoup parler - essentiellement de ce qui c'est passé - et j'ai beaucoup pleuré. Mais Jasper à toujours les mots qu'il faut pour réconforter. Cela m'a fait énormément de bien surtout que lui aussi connait toute mon histoire, j'ai pu parler sans ménager mes mots. C'est une des plus grandes qualités de Jasper : écouter. Et à défaut d'être mon meilleur ami il est aussi une sorte de frère. Je suis sur qu'il percera dans la psychologie.

J'ai aussi beaucoup parler avec Edward mais pas de la même chose qu'avec Jasper. On apprend doucement à ce connaitre. J'ai même remarquer que l'on devenait de plus en plus tactile, ce qui m'étonne grandement.

On descend tous les matins tout les deux et pendant que moi je fais ma balade à pied pour me détendre - les cauchemars on repris - lui fait son jogging et on se rejoins une heure plus tard au café du coin. C'est notre petite routine.

Ensemble, on rigole beaucoup, il exerce quelque chose sur moi que je n'arrive pas encore à très bien cerné. Il est toujours là et est toujours le premier à se précipiter dans ma chambre quand mon cauchemar me fait pousser des hurlements. Je culpabilise beaucoup à cause de ça d'ailleurs mais lui me certifie que ça n'a aucune importance.

C'est un garçon très intelligent et plein de bons sens. Il dans la même école que Jasper, mais lui veut suivre les traces de son père dans la chirurgie. Mais ça je le savais déjà.

Je n'ai pas revu Emmett ni Rosalie une seule fois en semaine. Je pensais que cette dernière viendrait me voir mais non, rien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout perdu.

Mais d'un côté prendre des distance n'est peut-être pas finalement une mauvaise chose.

Emmett m'a laissé de nombreux messages sur mon portable et m'appelé des dizaines de fois mais je ne répond pas, j'ai besoin de concret, plus que jamais.

C'est Jasper qui leur à dit que j'étais ici et il m'a certifié qu'Emmett était dans un sal état. Ca ne m'a presque rien fait.

Je dis bien presque parce que Emmett est mon grand frère et que je ne réalise pour l'instant qu'à moitié ce qui c'est réellement passé, l'autre moitié je ne veux pas encore la comprendre.

Je me dirige doucement vers le café ou je dois rejoindre Edward. Il est huit heure, le lundi dix-huit décembre.

Il fait un froid pas possible à New York, la neige a commencé à tomber mais n'a pas tenu. J'ai du demander à Jasper d'aller me chercher mon bonnet, mon écharpe et mes gants pour résister au temps glacial.

En entrant dans le café je vois qu'Edward est déjà assis au bar devant son chocolat chaud. Il me voit, commande quelque chose et va s'assoir « notre » table en me faisant le plus radieux des sourires.

Je m'installe en face de lui.

« - Alors ce jogging ? » Demandais-je.

« - Froid »

Je souris.

« - Pareil, tu as les oreilles toutes rouges, il faut que tu mettes un bonnet ! »

Instinctivement ses mains se portent à ses oreilles, il me sourit.

« - Ouais, t'as raison. Et toi ? »

Je jette un petit coup d'œil au bar.

« - Je suis gelé »

Je lui montre mes mains rouges malgré les gants.

Il me fait au pauvre sourire désolé et prends mes mains délicatement dans les siennes. Il commence à les réchauffer.

Cela ne me fait rien, je suis juste bien.

Quand mon chocolat et les croissants arrivent il me lâche les mains pour que je puisse boire. Quasiment tous les matins c'est pareil. Je me vide l'esprit pendant une heure de marche, lui se remet en forme pendant une heure de course, on se rejoint au café, on commande deux chocolats chauds, deux croissants et pour finir deux cafés. La plus part du temps c'est lui qui paye, bien que je proteste fortement, il me dit que c'est normal et que c'est ça d'être un gentleman, je lève les yeux au ciel et il rigole.

Une petit routine c'est installé et elle ne me déplait pas, c'est simple et je passe du bon temps.

« - Tu commences à quel heures ? » Me demande-t-il entre deux bouchés de croissant.

« - Mmh… neuf heures trente je crois. Oui c'est ça. »

« - Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ? »

Jamais je n'oserai dire oui, même si j'en meure d'envie parce que par-dessus tout, j'adore sa compagnie.

« - Je peux y aller en métro. »

« - Tu peux aussi y aller en voiture avec chauffage » Rigole-t-il. Je rougis. « Aller, j't'emmène, ça me fait plaisir. »

Je cède vite.

« - C'est gentil, merci »

On boit nos cafés en vitesse, il paye et on sort du café à 8h45. On rentre à l'appartement en claquant des dents et on file vite tous les deux sous la douche. Quinze minutes plus tard on est dans la voiture direction mon lycée.

« - Mais, et toi ? T'as pas cours ? »

« - Si, si » me répond-t-il « je commence juste plus tard »

« - Ah, cool. »

On parle de tout et de rien le reste du trajet, je lui demande de me laisser à l'angle de la rue juste avant l'entrée car je ne veux pour rien au monde qu'il voit comment je suis aimé dans ce lycée pourri.

C'est vrai que depuis mon accident l'année dernière je me suis un peu renfermé, j'envoie bouler tout le monde et je ne veux parler à personne. J'ai aussi beaucoup été absente et depuis, comme personne ne sais réellement ce qui c'est passé tout le monde s'imagine des trucs sur moi, beaucoup de rumeurs ont circulés et je suis surnommée le « vilain petit canard ». Au début j'ai été très affecté mais j'ai pris du recul et me suis dit que dans le fond je n'avais rien perdu. Que toutes ses personnes qui se retournent à mon passages en chuchotant des âneries à leur idiots d'amis n'était finalement rien et que cela n'avait aucune importance, mais ça je n'en suis pas encore sur moi-même.

C'est assez dur de temps en temps de n'avoir aucun ami dans ce lycée, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être malade ou très peu car bien sur personne ne prend mes devoirs.

Edward me laisse donc là ou je lui ai indiqué sans poser de questions. Je l'en remercie secrètement. Je lui embrasse la joue et sort de la voiture. C'est dur. C'est comme si une partie de moi était resté dedans, avec lui, dans sa Volvo grise.

**Edward's PoV**

Bella est là depuis maintenant une semaine et plus je passe du temps avec elle plus je m'attache à ce petit bout de femme.

Je viens de la déposer devant son lycée ou à une rue près. Je la regarde s'avancer lentement vers le grand portail vert ou je vois de loin un gros regroupement d'élèves.

Elle se retourne et se crispe quand elle me voit encore là, à la regarder, puis elle rougit. Je trouve ça si mignon que je lui fais le plus grand des sourire accompagné d'un petit signe de la main. Elle se retourne et entre dans le bâtiment.

C'est la première fois que je l'emmène au lycée, il faut dire que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps, j'ai tellement de boulot!

Je redémarre en vitesse et file vers mon école à moi. Cette journée va être encore plus longue que les autres, je le sens. Depuis que Bella est à la maison je n'ai qu'une seule hâte c'est de rentrer pour pouvoir aller la retrouver.

Quand j'arrive enfin sur le parking Jasper est adossé à sa voiture et il me sourit et me fait un peu signe de main en me voyant arriver.

Depuis qu'il sort avec ma sœur je me suis beaucoup rapproché de lui, je l'apprécie vraiment maintenant.

Je lui souris mais mon sourire s'efface quand je vois une grosse carrure sortir de la voiture à son tour.

Emmett.

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas été trop ennuyant pour vous, si jamais vous avez des questions : n'hésitez pas ! Je suis là pour ça ;)**_

_**Laissez moi votre avis. **_

_****__See you !_

__


	16. Excuses

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec plein de nouvelles choses… enfin pas tellement mais ça avance ! **

**Vous allez découvrir en fin de chapitre une nouvelle facette de Bella, ou en tout cas une nouvelle ex facette de Bella. Vous comprendrez à la fin ;)**

**Merci pour vos reviews encore une fois. **

**Bonne lecture ?**

**Chapitre dix-sept : Excuses**

**Edward's PoV**

_Je souris à Jasper qui m'attend devant mon école mais mon sourire s'efface quand je vois une grosse carrure sortir de la voiture à son tour. _

_Emmett._

Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé. Avec Bella nous n'en avions pas une seule fois parler. Je savais qu'elle c'était disputé violement avec son frère mais je n'avais saisis que des bouts de la querelles.

Pourtant Emmett était là, devant moi, blanc comme un linge avec de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

Cela me fis bizarre de le voir ainsi car quiconque parlait de lui il était toujours représenté comme un gros nounours joyeux et toujours en train de blaguer.

Pourtant je me rappelais l'avoir déjà vu une fois dans cet état : le jour ou j'avais rencontrer Bella. Et encore, il n'avait pas ces horribles cernes violettes.

Aujourd'hui il faisait presque peur.

Il s'avança vers moi d'un pas lasse.

« - Bonjour Edward. » Souffla-t-il.

Je lui tendis la main.

« - Salut ! » J'essayais de me montrer le plus joyeux possible pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, peine perdue.

J'avais tout d'un coup l'impression que entre nous deux il y avait quelque chose, lui qui avant m'avait tant remercier pour avoir « aider » sa sœur. Aujourd'hui c'est comme si un froid avez été jeté.

Il se redressa quelque peu et me regarda dans les yeux.

« - Comment va Bella ? » Me demanda-t-il tristement.

Il avait l'air tellement accablé quand il prononça ses mots que j'eu pitié de lui.

« - Pas trop mal. » Répondis-je honnêtement.

« - Pas trop mal ? » Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « Ecoute Edward maintenant elle est chez toi par ta faute donc c'est a toi de veiller sur elle, compris ? »

Le ton de sa voix me déplaisait grandement. Et comment ça, de ma faute ? Je n'y étais absolument pour rien.

Je fronçais.

« - Tu veux dire quoi par « de ma faute » ? »

Il s'approcha de moi, soudainement toute culpabilité envolé.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comprend pas dans la phrase « c'est de ta faute » ? »

Il s'énervait et si il avait bien une chose que je ne supportais pas c'est que l'on essaie de me marcher sur les pieds.

« - Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile » Crachais-je.

Jasper, alarmé par les hostilités c'était rapproché.

« - Ecoute Emmett » Commença ce dernier en se plaçant entre Emmett et moi. « Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici, tu as eu ta réponse, elle ne va pas trop mal. Tu ne pouvais as t'attendre à mieux, je te l'avais dis. Edward n'a rien à voir avec votre stupide dispute, laisse-le, maintenant on y va. »

Il mit la main sur l'épaule d'Emmett. Celui-ci d'un mouvement brusque la retira.

« - Non. » Asséna-t-il. « J'ai encore quelques questions. »

Jasper, ne voulant pas plus le contrarier se résigna.

« - Très bien. »

Je croisais les bras sur mon torse.

« - Fait-elle des cauchemars ? » Il s'était calmé.

Je répondis honnêtement.

« - Oui. »

« - Toutes les nuits ? »

« - Presque. »

Il parut encore plus inquiet.

« - Va-t-elle au lycée ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Elle mange bien ? »

J'hésitais.

« - Je ne passe pas tous mes repas avec elle mais oui je supose. »

« - Merci Edward, prend soin d'elle et ne lui dit pas que je t'ai parler. Je suis désolé de d'avoir mal parler mais comprend moi, je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps. »

« - T'inquiète pas pour ca va ! » Répondis-je. « Par contre… » J'hésitais « pour ce qui est de ne pas lui parler que nous nous sommes vu je ne sais pas si… »

« - Non, s'il te plait » Me coupa-t-il « je ne veux pas créer un conflit entre vous, tu sais Bella est depuis quelque temps assez susceptible alors comme elle est chez toi et Alice je ne voudrais en aucun cas que vous vous disputiez parce que je ne sais pas si elle oserait rentrer à la maison et Dieu sait où elle irait ! Alors, s'il te plait ne lui dit rien, occupe toi bien d'elle pour moi. Rosalie passera surement ce soir la chercher et moi j'aviserais plus tard, surement avant la fin de la semaine je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu Edward de notre dispute mais sache que Bella est ma sœur et je l'aime plus que tout, jamais je ne la laisserai tomber et ce que j'ai dit je ne le pensais pas, je voulais juste la faire réagir, j'ai agis comme un idiot, je le sais et je vais tout faire pour que notre relation redevienne comme avant. »

Il baissait les yeux et semblait réellement touché. Cela me fis énormément de peine parce que lui qui paraissait si fort était en fait un homme fragile.

Il me serra fortement la main et repartis vers la voiture de Jasper.

« - Je viendrais te chercher Jaz ok ? »

Jasper semblait pensif.

« - Jaz ? » Appela Emmett.

« - Euh… oui, oui, ok, c'est bon. »

Emmett partit.

Je me retrouvais donc seul avec Jasper.

Nous regardions autour de nous tout d'un coup alarmés par le silence.

Plus aucun élève n'était dans les parages, ça avait déjà sonné.

Jasper me regarda, horrifié. Ca devait la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Je lui tapais sur l'épaule en rigolant.

« - T'inquiète ! Moi, ca m'arrive tout le temps. »

Il se détendit.

« - Ok, mais je crois que je vais quand même y aller. On se retrouve pour le déjeuner au snack ? »

Je réfléchis.

« - Euh ouais mais je n'aurai qu'une heure. »

« - C'est pas grave, moi aussi, à toute ! »

Il s'éloigna en trottinant.

Je décidais de sécher les deux premières heures ou en tout cas l'heure et demie qu'il restait et j'allais me poser dans un café.

**Bella's PoV**

La journée passa lentement, trop lentement. Elle était interminable et je n'avais qu'une seule hâte c'était de pouvoir rentrer enfin chez Edward.

Sa présence me manquait cruellement si bien que ca m'inquiétait.

Enfin la sonnerie retendit et tous les élèves, impatients, sortirent de la classe.

J'attendis que la foule soit dehors avant de quitter la salle de maths à mon tour.

Je descendis les trois étages et me dirigeait vers la sortie.

Mais je m'arrêtais. Devant moi, une belle blonde sur des talons de douze centimètres me regardait, la clope au bec.

Cette belle blonde je ne la reconnaissais que trop.

Une joie sans pareil m'envahit. Je ne la contrôlais plus, je ne me contrôlais plus. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'attitude que je devrais adopter. Je ne peux pas courir vers elle et la laisser m'étreindre. Je ne peux décemment pas faire comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Alors, ma contrôlant je sortis lentement du bâtiment.

Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu parce que d'un elle a vu que je l'avais remarquer et de deux que par-dessus tout elle m'avait cruellement manqué.

Rose et moi depuis que l'on se connait on ne se quitte que très peu, un jour ou deux au maximum mais là, une semaine ! C'est bien la première fois.

Je ne lui ai pas parler depuis une semaine, ce qui fait beaucoup, et même si je ne sais plus quoi penser de notre amitié depuis une semaine je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être folle de joie de la voir, ici, devant mon l'enfer qu'est le lycée. Rien que sa présence embellit ma journée, lui donne un sens. Et même si je sais que la discussion qui va suivre - car il y en aura une - ne sera peut-être pas très gaie ce n'est pas grave car juste la voir là vaut toute les disputes du monde.

Pourtant ce que je ressens je ne le montre pas. Je me dirige juste vers elle lentement.

C'est la première fois qu'elle vient me chercher ou du moins qu'elle sort de la voiture. Alors tous les garçons sont étonnés en voyant le « petit canard » se diriger vers la belle blonde aux jambes interminables et à forte poitrine.

Je m'approche d'elle et lui fait la bise.

Elle me sourit et me prend dans ses bras.

Je rigole tellement je me sens bien.

« - Tu m'as manqué » Chuchote-t-elle.

« - Toi aussi, beaucoup trop. »

On ne dit rien et, paisiblement on se dirige vers le café du coin. On s'attable et on commande toute les deux un petit noir.

« - Ecoute Bella » commence-t-elle gravement. « je ne suis pas là pour lancer des éloges sur ton frère et ni sur moi d'ailleurs je ne suis pas là non plus mon m'excuser, parce que dans le fond ce n'est pas à moi de le faire même si bien sur j'ai des petites choses à me reprocher. Et la principale, celle pourquoi je te dis maintenant que je suis désolée c'st de n'être pas venu te voir plutôt. Mais comprend moi, je ne pouvais pas laisser Emmett se lamenter tout seul, j'avais peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, de plus je te savais entre de bonnes mains. » Elle me sourit bêtement, je rougis. « Je suis juste là pour te dire que tout ce qui c'est passé n'est juste qu'un perpétuel malentendu. Emmett regrette, tu ne peux pas imaginer, il ne… »

Je la coupais.

« - Merci Rose, vraiment, je veux bien que tu viennes d'excuser parce que tu m'as laisser pendant une semaine, je sais que c'est déjà dur pour toi de faire ça donc si j'accepte tes excuses même si je pense toujours que ce que as fait est inacceptable : tu m'as laisser ok, entendre de bonnes mains mais si tu avais réfléchis deux minutes tu aurai quitté mon frère juste pour venir me réconforter, me rassurer un tout petit peu parce que, moi, pendant toute cette semaine je ne savais pas quoi penser, est-ce que tu m'en voulais ? Est-ce que je comptes toujours autant pour toi ? Non, ca pas une seule fois tu es venu me rassurer. Pendant une semaine j'étais avec deux parfaits inconnus, certes que j'adore maintenant, mais là n'est pas la question, j'étais avec ces deux inconnus alors que toi et Emmett étiez tout les deux comme si je n'existais pas, pendant une semaine c'Est-ce que j'ai cru, que je n'étais plus rien à vos yeux. Tu étais ma meilleure amie Rose, je pense que tu l'es toujours dans le fond mais sache que je t'en veux. » Je repris mon souffle, c'était bien la première fois que je mettais à nu mes sentiments de cette manière. « Alors oui, j'accepte tes pseudos excuses mais je n'accepte en aucun cas que tu viennes plaider la cause de mon frère. J'ai besoin de concert Rosalie, plus que jamais alors si jamais Emmett à quelque chose à me dire, qu'il aille s'acheter une paire de couilles et qu'il vienne me voir en chair et en os. Il a fait une connerie, une énorme connerie, et je sais maintenant qu'il en est conscient, alors sa connerie, qu'il l'assume jusqu'au bout! »

J'étais essoufflée d'avoir parler autant, Rose me regardait, ahurit. Cela devait aussi l'étonner. Un instant, cette longue minute ou j'avais parler de ce que je ressentais j'avais l'impression d'être redevenu l'ancienne Bella, celle d'avant l'accident, celle qui jurait comme un charretier, qui était le clown de service, qui ne ménageait pas ces mots, celle qui avait plu au mauvais garçon.

Un toussotement grave et timide retendis dans mon dos. Rosalie, les yeux mouillés releva la tête et scruta un visage que je devinais dans mon dos. Mes yeux s'embuèrent parce que même si il m'avait cracher des obscénités il restait l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde.

**Tadam ! **

**Alors ? Verdict ? **

**Aimez vous l'ex-Bella ? :P**

**J'espère parce que je compte la développer petit à petit ? **

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, si oui, dites le moi, si non, dites le moi aussi avec arguments et ce que je devrais améliorer. **

**Si vous avez des question n'hésitez pas ! **

**See you ! :D**


	17. Discussion

**Chapitre 18... :D**

**Un mot va être prononcé par Emmett, le seul que vous reviendrait, celui qui est la définition même de l'accident de Bella. Enfin l'accident, l'accident… plus tellement ! **

**Bien sur en un chapitre il ne peut pas y avoir le « mot » plus l'histoire. **

**Donc, pour cette dernière il vous faudra encore attendre quelques chapitre, mais ca viendra c'est promis ;) **

**Bonne lecture ?**

**Chapitre dix-huit : Discussion**

**Emmett's PoV **

J'avais chercher le responsable de la dispute entre Bella et moi les cinq premiers jours de la semaine, en vain.

Au début j'avais cru idiotement que c'était Edward car oui, après tout si il ne l'avait pas invité à sortir jamais rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Je cherchais ce responsable sans me rendre compte ou sans vouloir l'admettre qu'en fait c'était moi.

Je n'y avais pas vraiment cru au début puisque pour moi une dispute de cette taille entre Bella et moi était inenvisageable. J'avais même été jusqu'à accuser le pauvre Jasper en lui reprochant de sortir avec la sœur d'Edward. J'aurai tout aussi bien pu en vouloir à Rosalie parce que Jasper était son frère mais dans tout les cas ca remontait toujours jusqu'à moi puisqu'après tout c'est moi qui sortait avec elle.

Rose, voyant que ça dérapait m'a remis dans le droit chemin et maintenant j'y vois clair : le responsable n'est d'autre que moi et moi seul.

Je devais donc assumer, c'est pour ça qu'une semaine après l'accident je commençais à tenter de réparer les morceaux.

Après quelques approches indirect je la voyais enfin, dans ce café, dos à moi, venant de finir un discours sanglant qui ne lui semblait pas ou en tout cas qui ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle était devenue.

Je lançais un regard paniqué à Rosalie, en face de moi, je regrettais tout d'un coup d'avoir annoncé ma présence.

Je vis les épaules de Bella tressauter et doucement elle se retourna.

En me voyant son expression changea, elle scruta chaque parcelle de peau de mon visage, horrifiée. Elle n'en montra pourtant que peu. Elle avait très bien - trop bien - appris à contrôler ses émotions.

« - Bella... » soufflais-je contre moi, tellement heureux de la revoir.

C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que j'avais passé autant de temps sans la voir. Elle parut aussi chamboulé que moi de la voir mais elle le cacha mieux que moi.

« - Emmett. » Dit-elle presque froidement.

On se croirait dans un film !

J'entendis Rosalie se lever.

« - Je vais vous laisser, j'ai euh… un rendez-vous ! Bye. » Et sans demander son reste elle s'éclipsa.

Elle voulait que l'on s'explique Bella et moi. J'avais la ferme intention de lui présenter mes excuses même si dans le fond je savais pertinemment que ca ne suffirait pas.

**Bella's PoV**

Emmett prit la place de Rose, en face de moi.

Son visage fessait peine à voir mais le pire était bien ces longues cernes violettes qui le défigurait totalement. C'est comme si il avait été mit à nu. Il ne pouvait plus se couvrir sous ses durs traits virils.

Il commanda deux autres cafés, un pain au chocolat ainsi qu'un croissant. A six heure de l'après midi. On se s'appelle pas Emmett Swan pour rien !

Il me regarda tristement. Je restais stoïque.

« - Ecoute je… »

Je le coupais tout de suite.

« - Je sais, je sais, tu es désolée, mais Emmett, tu me connais trop bien pour savoir que des excuses ne sont acceptés comme ça chez moi. Je peux te dire oui, je les accepte mais je sais qu'au fond de moi il y aura toujours un reste et que si je te dis oui tout de suite ce reste ne partira jamais. » J'étais sèche.

Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien la première fois depuis des lustres que je ne lui avais pas parler comme ça. Un petit sourire, imperceptible pour un inconnu déforma le coin de sa boucher.

Non, Emmett n'est pas maso, il est peut-être juste content de retrouver un bout de l'ancienne Bella ? Avant le zombie ?

Cette dernière pensée me refroidit.

« - Je viens peu être m'excuser » commença-t-il « mais je viens surtout pour mettre les choses au clair. « écoute Bells… »

« - Bella. » Le coupais-je.

Il tressaillit.

« - Ecoute Bella, ce qui c'est passer la semaine dernière n'est rien de sérieux, c'est juste une grosse connerie de ma part… »

« - Non ? Sans blague ? »

« - … je voulais juste te faire réagir… »

« - On peut dire que tu as réussis ! » Crachais-je.

Il parut exaspérer.

« - Bon, si tu veux pas de moi ici, dit le moi tout de suite et je me tire ! »

Je croisais les bras sur mon torse mais ne dis rien.

« - Donc, je disais » continua-t-il prudemment « que je voulais juste te faire réagir et que j'ai eu tord… »

« - A qui l'dis-tu ! » J'étais amère.

« - Bella ! » Grogna-t-il.

Il faut dire que je m'impressionnais moi-même et j'étais même assez fière de pouvoir lui tenir tête ainsi.

« - Je suis désolé pour ça, mais tu sais je n'y peux rien, » à partir de ce moment là je décidais de le laisser parler. « j'ai le besoin de te protéger, je sais que j'en fais trop mais je me méfie, tu sais après ton viol » je sursautais « j'ai été aussi démoli, ok, peut-être pas autant que toi mais j'ai aussi été victime de cet agression, peut-être pas physiquement mais psychiquement. Alors depuis je me méfis car pour rien au monde je voudrais revivre l'enfer que nous avons vécu tous les trois. C'était une épreuve, très dur et j'en ai conscience plus pour toi que pour nous mais sache que l'on était là aussi, on était présents Bella, alors je vais être honnête en te disant que oui tu étais un zombie durant quelques semaines mais jamais au grand jamais Bella j'ai joué la comédie en m'occupant de toi, tu n'as jamais été une charge, j'ai fait ça parce que je t'aime plus que tout et que je suis ton frère, c'est mon devoir, mais jamais je n'ai fait ça par obligation. Alors je t'ai dit toute ces obstinés parce que quand tu es arrivée devant moi dans ces beaux habits j'ai eu l'impression de retourner un an avant et j'ai sentis que tu m'échappais. Pour te retenir j'ai dit tout cela, c'était terriblement égoïste Bells, je suis tellement désolée, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux ! »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, pas quoi penser c'était allé trop vite, je n'avais pas pu en placer une, ces mots étaient tranchants mais en même temps tellement plein d'émotions qu'ils m'avaient retournés.

Ces yeux étaient humides et il ne me quittait pas du regard.

Je soufflais un grand coup pour ne pas fondre en larme à mon tour parce que peut être que son discours était super mais je ne peux pas encore oublié la semaine que j'ai vécu dans l'ignorance et dans le doute.

Son « discours » avait eu l'air tellement plus vrai que toutes les choses qu'il m'avait craché vulgairement au visage. Il ne mentait pas cette fois, ça se lisait sur son visage meurtri par la tristesse.

« - Ce que tu m'as fait Em, » commençais-je « je peux pas l'oublier, pas encore, parce que ce que tu m'as fait n'est pas acceptable. Tu ne sais pas se que j'ai vécu pendant la semaine et si il n'y avait pas eu Edward et même Alice je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime mais laisse moi du temps. Encore un petit peu de temps pour pouvoir complètement te pardonner, à toi comme à Rose. »

Il me sourit.

« - Prend le temps qu'il te faudra »

Il semblait réellement sincère.

Je me levais et lui embrassais la joue.

« - Et ton croissant ? » Me demanda-t-il quand je commençais à m'en aller.

Je souris.

« - Cadeau ! »

Ses yeux brillèrent et ironiquement il fit le contour de bouche avec sa langue.

Je rigolais et sortit du café, apaisée.

Je pris le métro et rentrait chez Edward et Alice. Les cinq arrêts passèrent à une allure folle tellement je réfléchissais.

J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il soit venu de lui-même me demander pardon. Parce qu'il faut savoir qu'Emmett à un certain égo et demander pardon, s'ouvrir comme cela n'est pas dans ces cordes, ni dans celles de Rose d'ailleurs, dans le fond c'est peut-être pour ca qu'ils s'aiment tant.

Donc que les deux en une journée soient venu me voir pour me présenter leur excuse et assez… exceptionnel et finalement ça prouve que cette semaine de doutes ne rimait strictement à rien car la vérité est là et elle l'a toujours été : ils m'aiment.

**Alors ? Vous le saviez ? **

**Je n'en doute pas une seconde, il faut dire que je n'ai pas jeuner pour les indices. **

**Dites moi si vous le saviez… ou pas ? **

**Le prochain chapitre sera une scène d'humiliation pour Bella, la pauvre je la martyrise !**

**Donc une scène d'humiliation ? **

**Oui mais de quoi ? A vous de trouver ! **

**Indices : cela se passera dans le lycée et se fera à partir d'une rumeur. **

**Aidez vous du chapitre précédent. **

**Et posez vous cette question : qu'est-ce que les élèves peuvent imaginer ? **

**J'attend vos réponses et surtout votre avis sur ce petit début de réconciliation entre Bella et Emmett. **

**See you !**


	18. Rumeur et humiliation

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! **

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, pas très gaie je dois bien l'avoué mais j'espère que la fin vous ferras plaisir! (pas de fausse joie : on ne parle pas d'Edward dans ce chapitre :O)**

**Ce chapitre, comme je l'ai dis avant sera une scène d'humiliation de Bella à son lycée, je vous laisse voir de quoi il s'agit. **

**Bonne lecture ?**

**Chapitre dix-neuf : Rumeur et humiliation**

**Bella's PoV**

Ce matin Edward n'avait pas pu m'emmener au lycée comme il me l'avait promis. Mais je ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

Je pris donc le métro.

Quand j'arrivais devant le lycée un calme s'installa. Ce qui me troubla.

Je baissais la tête alors que tout le monde chuchotait et rigolait à mes dépends.

J'avais tout d'un coup l'impression de revenir un an en avant : quand j'avais réintégrer l'école après le viol.

J'arrivais à huit heure, sachant que la sonnerie ne retentirait que dans dix minutes j'allais m'enfermer dans les toilettes (mon refuge depuis longtemps) pour me remettre les idées en place mais surtout pour être vu le moins possible.

Je m'adossais à la porte des cabinets et réfléchissais.

Qu'est-ce qui peut bien leur prendre ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal ces derniers temps ni de… bizarre ?

J'écoutais à la porte en m'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne et je sortis. J'allais devant les lavabos pour me regarder dans la glace et peut être trouver une anormalité sur mon visage qui aurait pu déclencher leurs hostilités. Ou plutôt les redéclencher.

Mais rien, j'étais toujours aussi banale. Je regardais ma tenue, pensant que j'avais peut-être oublié quelque chose ou que j'avais un trou compromettant sur l'un de mes vêtements. Pourtant rien.

A mon plus grand malheur la sonnerie retentit.

Je réajustais mon sac à dos et me dépêchais de rentrer dans la classe, tête baissée.

Je m'installais à ma place, dans le fond et sortit mes affaires d'histoire.

Comme tout à l'heure un grand blanc s'était installé dans la classe. Je sentais tout les regards vers moi.

Par bonheur la prof entra et ordonna que tout le monde rejoigne sa place sans un mot.

Les quatre heures de cours de la matinée se passèrent ainsi, les gens m'épiaient sans discrétion, ricanais bêtement à mon passage et chuchotaient dans mon dos.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui se passais et je me demandais vraiment ce que j'avais ou si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?

Quand j'entrais à la cafétéria une dénommé Jessica me bouscula. J'encaissais sans rien dire.

« - Oups ! Pardon ! » Ricana-t-elle.

C'est cette même garce qui m'avait fait enfermer dans les toilettes l'année passé.

Je pris une pomme et une bouteille d'eau et allait m'installer le plus loin possible de la porte d'entrée, sur une table isolée.

J'allais croquer dans ma pomme quand Lauren, une amie de Jessica vint vers moi. Elle s'installa en face de moi et pris ma bouteille d'eau.

Je bouillonnais.

« - Je ne te permet pas. » Crachais-je.

« - Peu importe. » Sourit-elle.

J'hésitais à lui arracher la bouteille des mains et a la lui renverser sur la tête ou ne rien faire et me taire, comme d'habitude. Je ne fis rien. J'avais trop peur d'attirer l'attention et ses foudres en même temps.

J'allais me lever mais elle attrapa violement mon poignet et me força à me rassoir. Je résistais.

Mais Jessica arriva par derrière et me scotcha sur ma chaise. Puis elle prit place à côté de moi.

Je dégageais mon poignet.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » L'assurance que j'avais essayé de montrer me quitta peu à peu.

Elles ricanèrent comme deux vieilles pies en se lançant les regards complices.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on veut ? » Ricana bêtement Jessica « Mais rien ma chérie, juste enfoncer encore un peu plus le vilain petit canard que tu es. Alors comme ça les pénis c'est pas truc ? »

Sa question me déstabilisa complètement.

« - Tu préfères les vagins ? » Enchérit Lauren.

Jessica pouffa.

« - Arrête ! La pauvre, ne la brusque pas. » Répondit-elle avec toujours ce même sourire arrogant.

« - Je vous demande pardon ? » Dis-je enfin.

« - Ecoute, on t'as vu avec la jolie blonde, les pénis c'est pas ton truc, on comprend tu sais, toi tu préfères baiser, enfin je sais pas comment on appelle ça quand on fait ça avec des filles » elle rigolèrent « donc je disais, » continua Jessica « que tu préférais baiser follement avec des filles, soit, tu aurai pu nous le dire non ? »

Je tremblais. Maintenant tout devenait clair. Rosalie était venu me chercher à la sortie des cours. Ils l'avaient vu et en avaient tirés des conclusions stupides. De plus on s'est serrées dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Les larmes menaçaient de tomber.

Je me levais en sortis en courant. J'entendis vaguement Lauren dire.

« - Oh mais Bella ne t'en vas pas comme ça ! C'est pas une honte d'être lesbienne ! »

Et toute la cantine rigola.

Les larmes brouillèrent ma vu et je courais m'enfermer dans les toilettes.

Quel honte ! C'était exactement comme l'année dernière, à la cantine, en classe, dans les couloirs, partout, tout le monde se moquais de moi pour les sottises qu'inventaient les deux pestes.

Mes mains tremblaient tellement j'avais mal. Il faut dire que ça fessait longtemps. Il y avait toujours des bribes mais de moins en moins de personnes y fessaient attention, ça les lassaient. Pourtant là, tout le monde y croyait puisque tout le monde ou la plus part en tout cas avait vu les retrouvailles entre Rose et moi à la sortie des cours.

Cinq minutes avant la sonnerie j'allais récupérer mon sac de sport, quelque peu calmée.

Quand j'entrais dans les vestiaires le même silence pesant puis quelques secondes après les ricanement et les chuchotement.

Après mon viol j'avais été dispensé de sport pendant six mois à cause des séquelles physique.

Les filles me bousculaient tout le temps, me faisant presque tomber à chaque fois.

Aujourd'hui on jouait au volley. Le prof fit d'abord des équipes puis nous répartit deux par deux pour nous « échauffer ».

Avant j'avais été assez bonne en sport. J'étais la fille qui courait la plus vite mais celle aussi qui se prenait toujours le plus de gamelles. On en rigolait mais pas méchamment maintenant ma seule peur était de tomber et que cela fasses encore le tour du lycée donc j'étais devenue très médiocre dans cette matière.

Je me retrouvais avec Tyler, le nouveau copain de Jessica, ma pire ennemie juré.

Lui et ses copains n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler et me lançait des regards en biais.

« - Alors Swan ! » Me lança Tyler et fois que le filet nous séparait. « Jess m'a dit que tu avais une certaine attirance pour les filles ? Je dois dire que tu as bon gout. Elle était bonne ta copine l'autre jour ! »

Je rougis malgré moi.

« - Conneries ! » Crachais-je.

On commençait les échanges. J'essayais de me concentrer le plus possible sur la balle.

« - Ah bon ? T'es sure ? Parce qu'elle m'a dit aussi que t'en avait honte et que tu nierais ! »

Je ne répondis rien.

« - Ah ! Ah ! » Ricanait-il « Tu ne te défend donc pas ? Et ton honneur alors vilain petit canard ? Ah non ! Pardon ! Tu n'en n'as plus c'est sur que vu ce qui t'est arrivé l'année dernière ! Quoi déjà ? Tu as été enceinte ? Ah non ! Tu as eu tu sais la maladie ou tu as du pue dans la bouche ? Pauvre enfant ! Ou sinon peu être t'as-t-on agressé ? Abusé ? Non, surement pas ça, trop laide pour ça ! »

Tous mes membres tremblaient tellement ces paroles me touchaient.

Il me lança la balle tellement fort que je n'eu pas le temps de la rattraper, trop plongée dans mes pensées. Je me la pris en plein dans la tête.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux j'étais allongé sur quelque chose de dur. Au dessus de moi plein de sourires moqueurs et un inquiet. Ce n'est que le professeur bien sur. Il m'aida à me relever et envoya Tyler m'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Je ne pus refuser, trop honteuse et sonnée.

Une fois sorti du gymnase il explosa de rire.

« - Oh mon dieu ! Tu aurai du voir ta tête Swan ! AH AH AH ! »

Et il rigola encore et encore telle un imbécile.

Je serrais les poings mais ne pu me retenir plus longtemps : je lui assenais un coup monumentale dans la mâchoire. Nous hurlâmes de douleur tout les deux.

Il me regarda, les yeux sortants de ses orbites.

Malgré mon mal de main et de tête j'étais assez fière de moi.

Je filais donc tout de suite vers l'infirmerie avant que cela ne dégénère.

J'eu le droit à deux points de sutures pour mon arcade ouverte suite au ballon et un bandage à la main pour trois droits foulés à cause du coup de poing.

**Alors ? Pas trop déçu ? **

**Moi je suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, je le trouve un peu bête et pas bien écrit, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir bâclé. **

**Et vous ? Franchement ? **

**Dites moi ce que vous avez penser du coup de poing et des réactions de Bella. Mais aussi de l'humiliation qu'elle a subit ?**


	19. Exploser

**Hi ! **

**Voilà le 20ème chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Ce chapitre est consacré entièrement à nos deux héros et ils vont se rapprocher même si pourrez penser le contraire. **

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus. **

**Bonne lecture ?**

**Chapitre vingt : Exploser**

**Edward's PoV**

Cette journée a été très rude. C'est pourquoi quand à 16h30 je tournais la clé dans la serrure de l'appartement je me sentais complètement soulagé.

Avant Noel commençais toujours les examens blancs. Enfin pas si blanc que ça puisqu'ils comptaient comme bonus pour ceux de fin d'année. J'enchainais donc heure de travail sur heure de travail. Si bien que ce matin je n'avais pas pu amener Bella au lycée comme je lui avais promis. J'avais beaucoup culpabilisé mais elle m'avait rassuré en affirmant que ce n'était pas grave.

Je m'installais à mon piano et laissais mes doigts caresser les touches. Je fermais les yeux et voyais Bella. Encore et toujours elle. Quand elle rigole, quand elle sourit, quand ses yeux brilles, quand elle pleure. Je ressens son odeur douce et chaude à la fois. Mes doigts courent sur le piano, ils volent.

Je rejouais plusieurs fois le morceau. Je le rejouais encore et encore, il m'apaisait et m'enlevait le stress que j'avais acquis cette dernière semaine.

Je commençais à l'écrire quand la sonnerie retentit.

Bella ! Pensais-je. Je rangeais vite mes partitions et me ruais vers la porte. Je lui ouvris, rayonnant.

Mais mon sourire se fana quand je vis ses yeux bouffit signe qu'elle avait pleurer. Une sorte colère s'installa en moi quand je vis les trois petits pansements qui couvraient sont arcade.

« - Oh mon dieu » Soufflais-je. « Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et me sortit très vite, peut être un peu trop vite une explication.

« - Je … oh ça ! Rien, je… c'est en sport ! Un mauvais tire. » Elle me sourit tristement.

Je ne cru pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de me dire mais sentant le malaise je n'ajoutais rien. Elle entra et déposa son sac. Je voulu lui l'aider à enlever son manteau mais elle refusa, gardant la main droite dans sa poche.

Je ne me posais pas plus de question ni à elle d'ailleurs et allait vers la cuisine pour lui préparer un chocolat chaud. Puis en l'attendant je m'installais devant la télé.

**Bella's PoV**

Mentir à Edward n'avait pas été une mince affaire je ne pense d'ailleurs pas qu'il m'est totalement cru.

J'entrai dans « ma » chambre et retirait avec mes dents mon gants de la main gauche. J'enlevais mon bonnet et sorti ma main droite endolorit de ma poche. Je n'avais pas pu mettre de gant, elle me lançait trop.

Puis, délicatement et difficilement je retirais mon manteau.

Quand je m'assis sur mon lit j'eu l'impression qu'un poids énorme me tomba sur les épaules. Il était en fait rester au dessus de moi toute la journée et maintenant, une fois seule, il retomba et me fis mal, très, très mal.

Mon corps fut pris de soubresauts et j'étouffais mes cris dans mon oreiller pour ne surtout pas attirer l'attention.

J'avais passer une journée absolument horrible. Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi, je ne pouvais pas retourner là bas, je ne pouvais absolument pas. C'était inhumain cet endroit !

Je passais des minutes, des heure ? A pleurer et a étouffer mes cris dans mon oreiller si bien que celui-ci était complètement trempé.

J'entendis frapper à ma porte.

« - Bella ..? »

Je ne répondis pas, je ne pouvais pas parler.

« - Bella tu vas bien ? » Blanc « Ca fait déjà dix minutes que je t'attend… »

Je m'en veux tellement de lui faire vivre mes malheurs. J'ai l'impression que tous les gens qui m'approche deviennent malheureux par ma faute.

La poignée tourna.

J'enfonçais ma tête dans l'oreiller et priais de toute mes forces pour que j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de fermer à clé.

Mais ça ne devait pas être le cas puisque j'entendis un cri d'effroi dans mon dos puis des grands pas pressés accourir vers moi.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

« - Bella, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

Edward me redressa et serra ma tête contre son torse. Je sanglotais encore plus. J'essayais pourtant toutes les manières de m'arrêter mais cette fois même les battements de son cœur ne parvinrent pas à stopper mes lamentations.

J'accrochais désespérément mes mains autour de son dans l'espoir de trouver un peu plus de réconfort. Mais cela ne vit qu'aggraver les choses puisque mes doigts touchèrent trop violement sa peau et dans un cri de douleur je me remis à pleurer comme un bébé de plus belle. Lamentable.

Edward, inquiet prit mes mains et découvrit mes doigts bandés.

« - Bella ? » Sa voix tremblait.

Je le regardais.

« - Je veux… je… je veux pas y-y re-retourner » Sanglotais-je.

Edward ne comprit pas et commença à me frotter le dos.

« - Chut, ça va aller, tu vas tout m'expliquer et je suis sur qu'on trouvera une solution »

Je me reprenais quelque peu.

« - Il n'y a pas de-de solution ! Ils sont t-tous apprêt m-moi ! Il n'y a p-pas de solution » Insistais-je.

Edward, voyant ma détresse s'inquiéta encore plus.

« - Chut Bella, ma Bella, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, je te le promet. »

Il embrassa le haut de mon front et inspira l'odeur de mes cheveux. Ses paroles me remirent en forme, d'une certaine façon mais elles me permirent que je me rende compte que j'avais et j'aurai toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter et que peut-être Edward pourrait résoudre mes problèmes. Mais je ne fis pas trop d'illusion, c'était trop grave maintenant pour que une seule personne arrête une bande d'ado débiles à se moquer de moi.

Nous restâmes longtemps dans cette position à ne rien dire, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Il avait une sorte de pouvoir apaisant sur moi, il inspirait le calme et la tranquillité que s'en était déconcertant, quand on était avec lui tout avait l'air si simple. Tout étais si simple, on se sentait pousser des ailes comme si tout d'un coup on pouvait affronter le monde.

Il brisa notre étreinte en me relevant le visage. Sans un mot il m'emmena dans la salle de bain et m'assit sur les toilettes. Il prit délicatement ma main droite et enleva le bandage. Il fessait ça avec une telle douceur, c'était assez étonnant. Pas comme l'infirmière ! Après tout il voulait devenir chirurgien, il avait bien choisit son métier.

Je le laissais faire, trop heureuse d'avoir retrouver le calme.

Mes doigts étaient gonflés, très gonflés, mais il me rassura vite et me dit que si je fessais tout ce qu'il me disait dans deux mois il n'y aurait plus rien.

« - Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? » me demanda-t-il enfin en m'appliquant délicatement une pommade sur ma main.

Je toussais quelque peu, gênée.

« - J'ai euh… mis un coup de poing » Il releva vite la tête et scruta mon visage, étonné.

Ensuite il sourit.

« - A qui ? »

Qu'il rigole ainsi me blessa, il ne savait rien de se que j'avais enduré aujourd'hui, de quel droit il se moquait de moi ainsi ?

« - Un garçon » Répondis-je froidement.

Il semblait inquiet.

« - Je ne te fais pas mal ? »

Je ne répondis pas, blessé par tant d'indifférence.

« - Bella ? Ca va ? »

Je sentis ma lèvres inférieure commencer à trembler et je me préparais à une nouvelle crise de larmes mais au lieu de ça, contre tout attente, une violant colère me terrassa.

« - De quel droit de moques-tu ainsi de moi ? » Explosais-je en me levant d'un bond de la cuvette des toilettes. Edward, agenouillé, tomba à la renverse et atterrit sur les fesse, ahurit. J'aurai pu en rire. « Hein de quel droit ? » Continuai-je, hors de moi. « J'ai foutu un coup de poing à un garçon et tu trouves ça drôle, tu trouves vraiment drôle que je me sois foulé trois doigts en foutant ce putain de coup de poing à ce con ? Parce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Et bah je vais te le dire et là tu vas moins rigoler ! J'ai fait ça parce que sa copine, ce matin à lancer _encore_ une rumeur : je serai d'après elle lesbienne. » Edward me regardais visiblement très surpris de mon explosion et les yeux pleins de regrets. Je me calmais et je me rassis le plus calmement possible sur les toilettes. « Cette conne de Jessica et sa conne d'amie en me voyant avec Rosalie à la sortie du lycée à cru drôle ou peut-être divertissant de faire croire que le vilain petit canard que est lesbienne. Alors Tyler, pour arranger les choses a dit que j'avais bon gout puis il m'a lancé volontairement ce putain de ballon dans la tête, tu sais : c'est tellement drôle ! Ensuite il a voulu m'emmener à l'infirmerie mais à peine sortit il a recommencé alors j'ai frappé. Tellement fort que je me suis foutu trois doigts en l'air. » Je repris mon souffle. « Alors peut-être que toi tu trouves ça drôle mais moi pas du tout alors si tu veux être aussi con que tous ces idiots dans ce putain de lycée dit le moi tout de suite que je me casse trois doigts de la main gauche, comme ça sa sera réglé ! »

**Alors ? **

**Verdict ? **

**Déçu ? **

**Surpris ?**

**Dites moi tout ! **

**:D**

**See you !**


	20. Soutenir

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voilà le 21ème chapitre ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plairez, vous pourrez voir à quel point Edward et Bella se sont rapprochés. **

**Bonne lecture ?**

**Chapitre vingt et un : Soutenir**

**Edward's PoV**

Le coup de gueule de Bella m'avait totalement retourné.

Elle avait hurlé fort, puis un peu moins en se calmant ensuite elle s'était relevé pour la deuxième fois de la cuvette des WC et avait recrier.

Et moi j'étais resté là, comme un con (il n'y a pas d'autre mot), assis sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain à la regarder s'acharner sur moi et à déballer son sac.

Je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir rigolé, j'avais été un idiot fini, pourtant Emmett m'avait prévu : elle était assez à fleur de peau ces derniers temps mais je n'avais pas pris en compte ses préventions.

Bella était toujours là, debout en face de moi me surplombant de sa petite taille. C'était assez étrange et … humiliant. Mon égo en prit un coup.

Il faut dire qu'elle m'a surprit, je n'aurai jamais, au grand jamais imaginé que Bella puisse faire déjà un aussi long discours et surtout qu'elle puisse me parler comme ça. Certes je ne lui en voulais pas mais ca ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde.

Je scrutais son visage, elle paraissait choqué, elle devait prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. J'attendis calmement qu'elle réagisse.

Elle sursauta quand je déplaçais mon bras pour m'aider à me relever et elle me tendit précipitamment sa main droite.

J'haussais les sourcils en voyant ces doigts gonflés tenu vers moi. Elle ne comprit pas au début puis elle la retira brusquement avant de me tendre l'autre, rouge de honte.

Je la pris de bon cœur, heureux qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas. Bien sur je ne la laissais relevé qu'une infime partie de mon poids. Mon autre main s'accrocha au lavabo et je me mis debout.

Elle me regarda, confuse.

« - Je suis désolée Edward, je… »

Je la coupais.

« - Chut Bells, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, je n'aurai pas du rigoler, c'est à moi de m'excuser et puis… » j'hésitais « je pense que ca t'a fait du bien. »

Je ne mentais pas, elle paraissait beaucoup plus calme.

« - Comment-ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« - Ca fait du bien parfois de vider son sac »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et elle se rassit sur la cuvette des toilette la main droite en supant et le sourire au lèvres.

Je lui fis rapidement un nouveau bandage - celui de l'infirmière était déplorable.

Toutes les choses qu'elle m'avait dit me trottaient dans la tête. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Elle avait déballer un tel nombre de truc que c'était vertigineux. Dans ce que j'avais compris elle parlait d'humiliation, de rumeur, d'une certaine Jessica qui avait répandu cette dernière et d'une autre fille, elle a aussi parlé de Rosalie et de lesbiennes, c'était la rumeur, puis de volley et d'un certain Tyler.

A cette pensée tout mon corps frémi. Tout était tellement logique maintenant. Je comprenais tout : Bella avait été la victime du lycée, elle a subi aujourd'hui les attaques de deux petites garces avec l'aide d'un de leur copain. Tout le lycée les croyaient et Bella en subissait les conséquence.

Je relevais la tête de son bandage, Bella me regarda, je su qu'elle savait que j'avais tout comprit. Son visage se décomposa, j'attendais une nouvelle crise de larmes.

« - Je ne veux pas y retourner. » Chuchota-t-elle, la lèvres inférieure tremblante.

Je me relevais quelque peu et la pris contre moi, je lui caressait les cheveux.

« - Chut, ça va s'arranger, tu verras, chut ma Bella, je suis là. »

Je passais une main sous ses genoux et une autre autour de ces épaules. Je la conduisis jusqu'à son lit et lui commençait à lui enlever son pantalon pour qu'elle se reposer confortablement. Elle paniqua.

« - Je vais le faire ! » cria-t-elle presque.

Je m'abstint de toute réflexion et hochait juste la tête.

Je la couchais sur son lit et me penchait pour embrasser son front.

« - Je vais appeler Emmett et on trouvera une solution ensemble. » Elle ne me répondit pas, se constatant juste de me fixer, les yeux larmoyants.

Je sortis de sa chambre. Il était déjà 20 heures.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et cherchait le numéro d'Emmett.

Après trois sonneries quelqu'un répondit.

« - Allô ? »

Ce n'était définitivement pas Emmett.

« - Salut, euh … je suis bien sur le portable d'Emmett Swan ? »

La fille rigola.

« - Oui Edward, c'est Rosalie ! »

Confus, je m'excusais brièvement.

« - Oh Rose ! Désolée ! Je me disais que je connaissais cette jolie voix. »

« - Ne me drague pas Cullen ! »

Sa voix était ironique.

« - Loin de moi cette idée ! »

Elle rigola.

« - Bon, je suppose que tu voulais parler à Emmett ? »

« - C'est bien pour cela que j'appelle sur son portable Blondie. »

Je l'entendis grogner, je rigolais faiblement.

« - Je te le passe, trente secondes. »

« - A plus Rose ! »

« - Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! »

Si Rosalie avait horreur d'une chose c'était bien que l'on fasse allusion à sa couleur de cheveux. J'avais appris ça de Bella et m'en était beaucoup amusé. Avec Rose on c'était beaucoup rapproché. Quand l'histoire de Jaz et Alice a commencé elle passait souvent à la maison et on passait des heures à parler ou juste à regarder la télé ce qui avait déclenché une sorte de complicité.

J'avais découvert une fille adorable sous ses airs prétentieux et surtout qui possédait un grand sens de l'humour.

« - Allôoooo ? »

Ca c'était Emmett, aucun doute.

« - Aie ! Rose ! » Entendis-je à l'autre bout du fil.

Je rigolais mais sans plus, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça.

« - Salut Emmett, c'est Edward. »

« - Ouais, je sais. »

Toujours aussi aimable pensais-je ironiquement.

« - Je t'appelais … »

« - Ca aussi je sais. »

Je m'énervais, je n'avais pas du tout envie ni besoin de ca maintenant.

« - Ecoute Emmett soit tu m'écoutes ou soit les problèmes de ta sœur je les règle tout seul! »

Il réagit au quart de tour, beaucoup plus sérieux.

« - Quoi ? Bella ? Elle va pas bien ? Qu'est-ce … »

Je le coupais.

« - Emmett ! Je peux parler ? »

Je l'entendis souffler. Soit pour ce relaxer ou par exaspération mais je pense que la première hypothèse est la plus plausible.

« - Non elle ne va pas bien. » Commençais-je. « Elle est rentrée à la maison avec une arcade déchirée et trois doigts foulés. Au début je sentais qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Mais quand je suis allée dans sa chambre elle pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son lit, je l'ai réconforté longuement et elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle ne voulais pas y retourner. J'ai pensé que c'était le lycée et j'avais raison car j'ai eu le malheur de l'énerver et elle m'a tout balancé. »

Je n'entendis plus rien.

« - Em ? »

« - Oui… » Souffla-t-il.

Mon cœur se serra par tant de détresse.

« - Je pense que ça serait bien que tu viennes. » Dis-je finalement.

« - Je… J'arrive. »

Puis il raccrocha.

J'allais ranger la tasse du chocolat de Bella dans la cuisine.

Je relis en passant le mot qu'avais laissé Alice pour se justifier de son absence.

_Suis chez Jaz, passe la nuit là-bas. Pas de bêtise vous deux ! Je vous ai à l'œil._

_Vous aime fort ! _

_Alice_

Je mis le mot à la poubelle en essayant de me concentrer sur la suite des évènements. Car je nous pouvais pas imaginer ma petite sœur avec homme, Jasper ou non.

J'allais voir si Bella était endormi. Elle était allongée sur le dos, ses yeux luisant fixant le plafond, les mains sur son ventre. Mon cœur se serra tellement fort qu'il me fit mal.

Je me dirigeais lentement vers elle. Elle ne m'avait pas encore vu.

Je toussotais pour ne pas lui faire peur. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde puis tourna doucement la tête dans ma direction. Je m'approchais d'elle et me mit à groupie devant sa tête. Je lui embrassais le front et caressais ces long cheveux bruns.

Elle me regarda et une larme perla sur le coin de son œil.

« - Merci » Souffla-t-elle. « Si tu n'avais pas été là je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait »

Elle semblait tellement sincère en disant ça. J'eu envie de l'embrasser. Pas sur le haut de la tête cette fois mais en vrai, sur la bouche.

La réalité me frappa : j'avais des sentiment pour Bella. Au-delà de ceux d'amitiés, au-delà de tout les sentiments que je pensais pouvoir ressentir pour elle. C'est donc pour ça que mon cœur frappait si fort dans ma cage thoracique quand je la voyais, qu'il se serrait à m'en faire mal quand je voyais qu'elle allait mal, qu'il explosait de joie quand elle faisait un geste vers moi, le plus infime soit-il. Alors elle était là, le visage larmoyant, ses yeux chocolats profonds regardant les miens.

Prudemment j'approchais mon visage du sien, la peur au ventre. Et si elle ne ressentait pas du tout la même chose ? Si pour elle j'étais juste un bon copain. Juste quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter ? Si elle ne me voyait pas différemment comme moi ?

Tout ces doutes s'envolèrent quand elle s'approcha aussi doucement de moi, ces yeux rivés sur mes lèvres. Nous allions nous embrasser, dans quelques secondes nous allions nous embrasser, mon visage n'était plus qu'a deux centimètre, plus qu'un !

Mais la sonnerie retentit nous renvoyant tout les deux brusquement à la réalité.

Bella dégagea vite sa tête, rougissante quant à moi je me relevais d'un bond.

« - Je.. Euh… je vais ouvrir. »

Sans prendre le temps d'écouter sa réponse je sorti de la pièce comme un voleur, le souffle court.

Je m'adossais à la porte de la chambre.

Mais la sonnerie retentit une deuxième fois me ramenant encore à la réalité.

C'était Emmett bien sur.

« - Elle est ou ? » Dit-il en entrant comme un dingue dans l'appartement.

Je refermais la porte.

« - Dans la chambre d'ami, deuxième porte à droite. »

Emmett y alla au pas de course, sans un regard pour moi.

Quand il arrivait devant la porte il posa sa main sur la poignée mais n'entra pas, au lieu de ça il ferma les yeux et souffla un grand coup avant de porter sa main sur la porte et de frapper deux petits coups sec.

Je tendis l'oreille.

« - Entrez. » Entendis-je Bella dire d'une toute petite voix.

**Alors ? **

**Je suis insupportable avec mon ''suspens'' ? **

**Je sais :D **

**Lol **

**Comment avez-vous trouvez le rapprochement entre Bella et Edward ? Trop rapide ? Bien ? Pas assez vite ? **

**Je vous laisse à vos reviews (sourire d'ange) :P**

**See you !**


	21. Explication

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, le 22ème****, c'est là que vont commencer les choses sérieuses si je puis dire, enfin pas vraiment celui-là d'ailleurs, Bella va raconter ses mésaventures au lycée, ensuite pour le prochain se sera je pense une petits organisation et calme puis la chose que vous attendez tous : le récit ! En effet, Bella va raconter ce qui c'est passé « cette nuit-là », et puis peut-être qu'il y aura un rapprochement définitive entre Bella et Edward ? Enfin moi, je dis ça, je dis rien ! **

**Désolée pour le jour de retard mais hier j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. **

**Je voulais vous demander si vous receviez bien mes réponses de reviews parce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'a proposé de corriger mes fautes et elle ne m'a pas encore répondu...**

**Donc voilà, répondez moi please ! **

**Voilà pour les news ;)**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre vingt deux : Explications**

**Bella's PoV**

J'entendis frapper. J'espérais de tout cœur que ça ne serait pas Edward, pas maintenant, pas après ce qui venait se passer.

« - Entrez » Soufflais-je encore complètement sonnée.

La porte s'ouvrit laissa entrer Emmett.

Je n'avais pas vraiment comprit tout à l'heure quand Edward m'a dit qu'il allait appeler mon frère, encore trop perturbé par ce que je venais de lui balancer.

Mais maintenant je me rendis compte de ces paroles et me dis que j'aurai du l'arrêter car appeler Emmett était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée.

Trop tard me dis-je, je peux pas le réexpédier chez lui alors qu'il vient de me voir, allongée sur ce lit, maintenant de sais que je vais devoir tout lui expliquer lui aussi et qu'il y aurait des conséquences et c'est bien ça qui me faisait trembler.

Je me relevais et m'assis sur le lit.

Mon frère, de l'autre bout de la petite pièce sombre me fixait.

Je lui souris, pour rien au monde je voudrais lui transmettre ma douleur comme je l'avais déjà beaucoup trop fait.

Mon sourire du paraitre faux puisque lu, en réponse grimaça.

« - T'es pas crédible Bells. »

Je souriais franchement cette fois tellement heureuse de le revoir (bien que dans les mauvaises conditions). Il me manquait terriblement.

Il avança vers moi et s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit.

Je me penchait doucement vers lui, hésitante. Je posais finalement ma tête sur son épaule.

Il bougea quelque peu pour pouvoir me prendre contre son torse et me serrer dans ses bras. Je me sentais tellement bien ainsi. Mes problèmes avaient disparut, Emmett les avaient résolu, comme avec Edward auparavant. Cette pensée me serra le cœur.

Allions nous vraiment nous embrasser ? Rien que d'y penser j'en tremblais.

« - Allons avec Edward dans le salon, il nous attend. » Me demanda Emmett.

Je ne répondis rien, me laissant entrainer.

Arrivé dans le salon Edward était assis sur le canapé, les coudes sur ces genoux, la tête entre ses mains, il semblait en grande réflexion.

Emmett toussota doucement et il releva brusquement la tête. Son visage nous regarda curieusement puis ses yeux s'attachèrent au mien. Mais deux secondes plus tard il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Emmett.

« - Mmh pardon, je réfléchissais. »

« - Aucun problème. » Répondit mon frère.

Edward me lança un bref coup d'œil puis son regard se riva sur ses mains.

Emmett s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du canapé, je pris place sur celui d'à côté.

Je savais que la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas être des plus plaisantes mais je me sentais maintenant obligée de tout leur raconter. Et peut être pourrait-ils m'aider, peut être qu'Emmett accepterait de me changer d'établissement ?

« - Bella ? » M'appela Emmett.

Je relevais la tête.

« - Peux nous expliquer ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

Je regardais brièvement Edward. Il acquiesça comme pour m'encourager à continuer.

« - Ca n'est pas qu'aujourd'hui. » Me lançais-je. « Ca a commencé l'année dernière, quelques mois après décembre » Je lançais un regard à Emmett. « Quand je suis rentrée de mes vacances prolongés, » bien sur je parlais de mon agression « ils ont commencés (les lycéens) à tirer des conclusions douteuses. C'est Jessica et Laurène, deux filles avec qui j'étais en première qui ont commencé à lancer des rumeurs. De toutes sortes. J'avais déjà peu d'amis, je n'en ai plus eu aucun à partir de ce moment là. Jessica lançait des rumeurs quant à mon absence. J'avais été enceinte ? J'avais eu une maladie qui m'avait déformer le visage ? J'avais été agressé (mais cette hypothèse c'est vite retirer car pour Lauren et Jessica je n'étais pas du tout assez attirante). » J'entendis Edward s'étrangler à mes dernières paroles, j'essayais de l'ignorer le plus possible. « Au début ces accusations je les pris très mal puisqu'elles m'ont fait perdre le peu d'amis que j'avais. » Je regardais Emmett, ses mains étaient violement accrochés au accoudoir et son visage était déformé par la colère et la surprise. Je n'osais plus regarder Edward. Je reportais mon attention sur mes mains et continuais mon récit. « elles lançaient des accusations de plus en plus folles et les élèves jouaient aussi le jeu, ils me taquinaient méchamment, il m'humiliait en cours ou à la cantine, moins dans la cours puisque c'est le seul moment ou je pouvais me cacher. J'ai fini par ne plus aller déjeuner tellement c'était humiliant d'être sifflé et insulté quand j'entrais dans le réfectoire. A la rentrée de terminale Jessica et Lauren ont essayés de recommencer car cela les amusait follement mais elle n'ont pas réussi, elles n'avaient plus assez d'imagination pour que les lycéens jouent ou c'est probables que les élèves s'étaient lassés de mon cas. Mais je n'ai pas pour autant récupérer mes amis, j'étais toujours considéré comme le « vilain petit canard » je… »

« - Comme le QUOI ? » Hurla presque Emmett, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

« - Le vilain petit canard, » répétais-je « c'est un surnom que m'a donné Jessica et sa copine, elles avaient collé des affiches de moi partout dans le lycée avec un corps de canard et une coquille sur la tête, ça a été un des pires moments. Passons. A la rentrée comme je le disais ça c'était calmé, bien sûr personne ne m'appréciait pour autant mais j'ai recommencé à aller à la cantine et tout le monde me laissait tranquille. De toute façon je m'étais à force créer une sorte de coquille et elle m'aidait à ne pas réagir aux insultes, c'est aussi peut-être pour ça que les élèves se sont lassés. Mais aujourd'hui ça a repris de plus belle. Hier Rose est venue me voir à la fin des cours pour me parler. C'était la première fois car je lui demandais toujours de rester dans la voiture quand elle venait et à vous aussi d'ailleurs, » je regardais rapidement Edward et Emmett « je ne voulais surtout pas que vous voyez comment j'étais traitée dans ce lycée, c'est pourquoi je vous ai toujours demandé de me laisser à l'angle. J'avais trop honte. Donc hier soir Rose est venu me chercher et comme cela faisait une semaine que l'on ne s'était pas vu elle m'a serré dans ces bras. Sur le coup je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre qu'a la joie j'éprouvais de revoir ma meilleure amie mais ce matin quand je suis arrivée au lycée tout semblait bizarre. Les accusations avaient repris, ma coquille s'était envolé et les insultes m'accablaient. Je n'ai su la rumeur qu'au déjeuner car les deux pestes sont venus me voir et m'ont dit pourquoi tout le monde était ainsi avec moi. Je n'ai rien dit avant de sortir de la cantine précipitamment et j'ai entendu au loin Lauren je crois crier dans tout le réfectoire que ce n'était pas grave d'être homo, se qui a déclenché les hurlements de rire de tout le monde. Je suis resté enfermée dans les toilettes jusqu'à la sonnerie qui annonçait mon cour de sport. Au début c'était pareil, on se moquait, on riait dans mon dos. Le prof voulait que l'on fasse du volley. Alors pour s'échauffer il nous a demandé de nous mettre par deux. Mais c'était trop le bazar alors il nous a designé un partenaire, avec lui les filles et les garçons sont toujours mélangés et je me suis retrouvée avec Tyler, qui est en fait le nouveau (je dis nouveau parce qu'elle change toutes les cinq minutes) petit ami de Jessica. On faisait des échanges tranquillement quand il a vraiment commencé à dire ce qu'il pensait tout fort. Le prof bien sur ne s'apercevait de rien, ou ne voulait s'apercevoir de rien, à la longue ils ont l'habitude J'ai répondu et il m'a volontairement lancé le ballon très fort en plein d'en la tête, d'où l'arcade entaillée. Quand j'ai repris conscience… »

« - Parce que tu t'es évanouis ? » Demanda Edward inquiet.

« - Oui, il me semble, bon bref quand j'ai repris conscience je me trouvais par terre avec une foule de tête au dessus de moi, cachant le plus possible leurs sourires moqueurs. Tyler, pour avoir provoqué l'accident a été chargé de m'emmener à l'infirmerie et à peine sommes nous sorti du gymnase qu'il s'écroule contre le mur, hilare, en disant à quel point m'a tête avait été drôle quand j'ai reçu le ballon. Je commençais vraiment à bouillonner alors j'ai serré les poings mais le coup est parti sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte et mes doigts sont allés s'exploser en plein dans sa mâchoire. Nous avons hurler tout les deux de douleur et je suis allée à l'infirmerie toute seule. D'où les trois doigts foulés. »

Je n'osais pas relever la tête de mes doigts entortillés. La réaction mit longtemps à venir et je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter.

Avant que je n'eu le temps de pouvoir les regarder quelqu'un se jeta à mes pieds, une longue tignasse blonde.

Rosalie ? Je ne me souvenais pourtant pas de l'avoir entendu ni vu arriver.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir.

« - Oh Bella ! » S'exclama telle, les yeux brouillés par les larmes « Bella, ma chérie, pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé avant ? Mon dieu, si j'avais su ! »

Je baissais lamentablement mes yeux sur mes mains.

« - Je vous avez déjà créer tant de souci que je voulais ne pas en rajouter une couche et puis j'avais… honte. »

Ce fut Emmett qui répondit, se s'agenouillant devant moi, Rose lui laissa la place.

Les longues traces d'eau sur ses joues me firent presque exploser en sanglot à mon tour.

« - Tu n'avais pas à avoir honte ma chérie, tu n'aurai pas du à avoir honte ! C'est à eux d'avoir honte, eux et eux seuls, tu n'y es absolument pour rien, tu n'y as jamais été pour quelque chose. »

A ce moment là je lui pardonnais tous, les paroles affreuses qu'il m'avait dit, la violence avec laquelle il me les avait craché, le mal qu'il m'avait fait… je lui pardonnais tout. Car son message était à double sens, je n'y avais jamais été pour quelque chose, Emmett ne me tenait pas pour responsable de son malheur, en aucun cas.

Je me levais et me jetais dans ces bras, sanglotant. Il vacilla quelque peu avant de me serrer fort contre lui.

« - Tu vas voir, » reprit-il en me serrant fort « on va arranger ça, je ne les laisserais pas s'en tirer comme ça. »

Je ne répondis rien.

Mes sanglots s'apaisèrent et je relevais doucement la tête. Je m'attendais à confronter le regard d'Edward mais le canapé était vide.

Je me dégageais de l'emprise de mon grand frère puis lui claquait un bisou sur la joue.

« - Je t'aime » Lui dis-je sincèrement.

Il me sourit. Je n'attendais aucune réponse, il n'y en avait pas besoin.

Je me relevais et partit à la recherche d'Edward.

Je regardais dans la cuisine mais il n'y avait personne, je me dirigeais vers sa chambre, je frappais et aucun réponse ne me parvint, alors j'entrai.

Ce que je vis en entrant dans la chambre me surpris énormément et me serra le cœur.

Edward était debout, face à son bureau, les paumes posées sur celui-ci et la tête renversé sur son torse, entre ses bras.

Ses épaules se secouaient frénétiquement : il pleurait.

Désarmée, je m'approchais doucement de lui et posais une main que je voulais apaisante sur son épaule.

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux depuis que j'avais tout balancé et j'avais acquis une certaine confiance en moi.

Edward ne broncha pas mais ses épaules se clamèrent doucement.

Puis il se redressa et me regarda dans les yeux, le visage trempée.

Je posais ma main sur sa joue.

« - Les rôles s'inversent » chuchotais-je tendrement.

Il me sourit et appuya sa tête contre ma main.

« - C'est la honte ! » Me dit-il ironiquement.

Je pris un air outré et commençais à lui sécher ses joues.

« - Après tout ce que je viens de dire et de pleurer tu penses vraiment que quelques larmes sont humiliantes ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il hésita.

« - Je… ce que tu as dit est humiliant pour toi, de la façon dont tu l'as vécu, j'essaye de me mettre à ta place et c'est horrible, rien que d'y penser mes mains en trembles. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas humiliant devant nous, devant moi, la seule et unique chose qui est humiliant (je me répète) dans cette affaire Bella c'est de la façon dont tu as été traité, manipulée, et en retour à ce que je viens de dire, humilier devant tes camarades. »

« - Ce ne sont pas mes camarades » m'outrais-je.

Il fit une petite grimace adorable, signe qu'il s'excusait.

« - Certes. » Dit-il.

« - Mais je retiens le fait que pleurer comme ça devant une fille est honteux ! » M'affirma-t-il.

Je lui souriais.

« - Pas le moins du monde ! Tu n'es pas le première homme que je vois pleurer. »

Son regard croisa le mien.

« - C'est que… ton histoire m'a… bouleversé si je puis dire. Je ne comprend pas comment des gens peuvent être aussi méchants avec quelqu'un comme toi, comment des gens puissent t'insulter de la sorte sans conséquences. Alors je suis révulsé et tellement triste de ne pas avoir été là au début pour calmer leurs ardeurs, mais maintenant je suis là et je suis sur qu'Emmett est du même avis que moi : on ne peut pas les laisser faire ! »

Emmett entra à ce moment, le visage plus clair.

« - Plus que d'accord ! » Affirma celui la.

Je pris la parole.

« - Je ne demande pas que vous alliez leur casser la figure, en aucun cas, je voudrais pouvoir changer d'établissement. »

Je regardai Emmett, son regard était triste.

« - En milieu d'année de terminale tu ne peux pas Bella, de plus c'est la seule école public dont tu dépends, je ne peux pas encore te payer du privé, je suis désolée. »

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent.

« - La seule dis-tu ? »

« - Oui, désolé. »

« - Tu n'y es pour rien » Répondis-je, simplement me faisant à l'idée de finir l'année dans ce lycée de malheur.

« - J'irai voir le proviseur, même le directeur du lycée si cela est nécessaire, je te le promet et puis je parlerais à certains d'entre eux, promis. Par ailleurs, si Edward accepte je voudrais que soit accompagnée au lycée et qu'on vienne te rechercher, si Ed est d'accord pour m'aider. »

Le rouge me monta aux joues.

« - Oh non ! Je ne vais pas vous déranger ! Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. »

Emmett vrilla son regard sur moi.

« - Ce n'est pas négociable, et si Ed peut pas sa sera Jaz, je suis sur qu'il acceptera. »

Edward répondit.

« - Je suis du même avis que toi Emmett, je serai là, mais je ne garantis pas tous les jours, pas en ce moment en tout cas : les examens arrivent. »

Emmett lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

« - C'est d'accord, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'arrangerais avec Jasper. »

Je ne pus pas en placer une et le lendemain me retrouvais dans la voiture en compagnie de mon frère, tremblante.

**Tadam ! **

**Alors verdict ? **

**Que pensez vous des mésaventures de Bella ? Trop ? Pas assez ? Bien ? **

**Et la réaction d'Edward ? Excessive. **

**J'ai fait apparaitre Rosalie car je pense qu'elle est assez concerné pour avoir le droit de savoir, au début j'hésitais et puis je me suis rappelé la scène dans le quatrième volet de Twi light : elle soutenait Bella à fond et que ce soit elle qui se jette à ses genoux je pensais que ça ferait moins « cul-cul . Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Franchement ? **

**See You !**


	22. C'est mon frère !

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci pour vos adorables reviews ! **

**Voilà un chapitre qui nous montrera un Emmett assez … blagueur ? :P Je vous laisse juger et on se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture ?**

**Chapitre vingt trois****: C'est mon frère**

_Je me retrouvais dans la voiture en compagnie de mon frère, tremblante._

Emmett se gara à l'angle de la rue, comme d'habitude, il coupa le moteur et se tourna vers moi. Il n'avait pas dit un mot du trajet, il semblait en grande réflexion.

« - Bells, je voulais te demander… » Commença-t-il.

Je l'encourageais à continuer.

« - Oui ? »

« - Je voulais te demander si tu acceptais de revenir à la maison ? »

Il baissa la tête sur ses mains. Ma machoire se décrocha, de surprise, c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé mais ça faisait quand même près de quinze jours que j'étais chez Edward et Alice. Et puis retourner chez moi me ferait peut-être du bien ? Bien que l'idée de ne pas voir Edward tout les matins et tous les soirs me déchirait le cœur.

« - Mmh… oui, je pense que ça serait bien. »

Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire.

« - Je suis tellement heureux ! Parce que les pains aux chocolats le matin ça me manque un peu. Rose veut pas allé m'en acheter. »

Il fit une mine de boudeur suivit d'un grand sourire.

« - Alors c'est juste pour ça que tu veux que je reviennes à la maison ? » M'outrais-je ironiquement.

Il leva les au ciel.

« - Mais non voyons ! Tu me prends pour qui ? »

Je ne répondis pas, lui souriant de toutes mes dents. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue mais il tourna la tête au dernier moment.

« - Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te lâcher là, comme ça ? Je viens avec toi, et tu m'emmèneras jusqu'au bureau du directeur. »

« - Oh non Em ! Steplai ! »

Rien que l'idée qu'il puisse voir comment on me traitait là bas me donnait la nausée. Mais pourtant je ne pus pas protester. Nous avançâmes donc tout les deux vers mon lycée, la boule au ventre.

Quand on arriva devant la grille les jointures de mes doigts me lançaient à force de serrer les lanières de mon sac à dos. Emmett s'éclipsa pour aller prendre un rendez-vous avec le proviseur ou le directeur en me disant de bien l'attendre ici.

Tout le monde me regardait. Je m'adossais contre le mur adjacent à la barrière quand je vis Jessica, Lauren et Tyler s'avancer vers moi. Jessica fulminait, Tyler avait un air arrogant quand à Lauren comme à son habitude elle suivait comme un chien.

Jessica arriva droit sur moi et en me regardant dans les yeux, elle montra du doigt la marque bleuté de la joue de son copain.

« - T'as vu ce que tu lui as fait espèce d'idiote ? » Me hurla-t-elle.

Un grand blanc s'installa et je ne répondis rien, tétanisé, toute l'attention était tournée sur nous et cela me révulsait.

« - Tu l'as complètement défiguré le pauvre! » ajouta bêtement Lauren.

« - C'est vrai Isabella, tu m'as complètement défiguré, je ne ressemble plus à rien. » Affirma Tyler.

C'était de la mauvaise foi pure et simple parce qu'il n'avait qu'un bleu. La colère monta doucement ainsi qu'un gout amer dans la bouche.

« - Comme si tu avais déjà ressemblé à quelque chose ! » Lui dis-je.

Je rougis jusqu'aux racines tellement mes paroles étaient déplacées. Tous me regardaient avec des yeux rounds, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de répondre mais si c'est cela que ça créait comme effet à chaque fois je devrais le faire plus souvent !

Tyler, rouge de rage s'avança vers moi, menaçant. Il provoqua en moi une chute d'adrénaline considérable. Je perdis presque tous mes moyens. Cela me rappelait tellement le soir de mon agression.

« - Répète un peu Swan ! Petite salope ! » Grogna-t-il.

_« Allez va s'y Isabella, ma p'tite salope, allez va s'y plus fort ! » me hurlait James dans mon esprit._

J'allais détaler à toutes jambes mais brusquement Tyler avait disparut. Emmett le tenais par le col, plaqué contre le mur. Je regardais autour de moi nerveusement pour voir si un prof ou surveillant pourrait les apercevoir. Mais heureusement non.

J'eu une certaine satisfaction qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout en voyant Tyler, cette fois, rouge de honte et de peur, les pieds décollant de la terre et tenu par le col par Emmett.

« - Toi, répète un peu ! » Cria presque Emmett, rouge de rage.

Je me dirigeais vers lui, je ne voulais pas qui lui casse la tête et si je n'intervenais pas c'Est-ce qui allait se passer.

Je posais une main sur son épaule.

« - Repose le Em, ça va aller... »

Mon frère le lâcha brusquement.

Tyler, voulant garder le peu d'égo qui lui restait remis en place son t-shirt et regarda Emmett.

« - T'es qui toi d'abord ! »

Emmett fulminait.

« - Ton pire cauchemar. »

Je pouffais alors que je vis mon frère assez fière de sa réplique.

Tyler en trembla, je jubilais.

« - Toi, t'es qui ? » Demanda Em.

Tyler garda le silence, essayant de défier Emmett du regard, il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire le pauvre.

« - C'est Tyler » répondis-je à sa place.

« - Toi ta gueule ! » Beugla-t-il ce dernier.

Emmett lui décolla une droite phénoménale.

« - Je suis définitivement ton pire cauchemar. » Dit-il.

Tyler gémissait au sol. Emmett le reprit par le col et le colla contre le mur, encore.

« - Tu vas t'excuser tout de suite au près de ma sœur et tu vas retirer tes paroles, compris ? » Souffla Emmett, hors de lui.

Tyler, tétanisé, hocha vivement la tête.

« - Je… suis… je suis déso… désolé Bella. » Chuchota-il tellement bas que j'eu du mal à l'entendre.

Emmett reprit.

« - Tu vas aussi dire à ta connasse de copine et à sa pimbêche d'amie d'arrêter leur petit jeu aussi parce que si jamais j'entends encore parler une seule fois de vous, je vous jure que mon poing ne serra pas la seul chose que recevra ta belle gueule d'ange. Capiche ? »

Tyler ne répondit pas.

Emmett le cogna contre le mur. Je sursautais.

« - Est-ce que c'est compris espèce d'abruti ? » Cria-t-il.

« - Oui, oui, c'est compris, promis on va laisser tranquille ! »

« - Bien, allez, tu peux allez pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère maintenant mais n'oubli pas de dire ça à tes copines, c'est le scoop de vie mon coco, c'est moi qui te le dit ! »

« - T'as qu'à leur dire toi-même ! » Dit ce concerné en montrant Jessica et Lauren, tétanisé nous regardant.

Tyler, après avoir dit ça détala comme un lapin. Emmett se retourna alors vers Jessica et Lauren.

« - Oh ! » S'exclama-t-il. « C'est donc vous les deux cruches ! Je vous pensais moins jolies, en fait Bells t'a tout faux se sont deux canons ! »

Je savais qu'il jouait la comédie mais je ne puis m'empêcher de rougir.

Emmett s'avança vers elles et les aguicha ouvertement.

Lauren et Jessica firent leurs plus beaux visages, toute peur disparue. Emmett se tourna vers cette dernière.

« - Dit donc ma jolie, tu n'aurais pas du rouge à lèvre par hasard ? Parce qu'il n'est pas très bien mis, il te ne met pas assez en valeur si je puis dire, mais je pourrais peut-être arranger ça, tu ne penses pas ? »

Jessica ouvra vite son sac et tendit un rouge à lèvre rouge pétant à mon frère, ravi. Elle ferma les yeux et fit en sorte que ses lèvres soient pulpeuses.

Emmett l'ouvrit et avec un sourire sadique barbouilla la tête de Jessica avec. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se mit à hurler. Emmett vite se retourna et fit la même chose à Lauren qui hurla comme une folle à son tour.

Emmett fini le rouge à lèvre sur le t-shirt blanc de Jessica puis le lâcha. Il se recula un peu pour les observer.

« - Voilà les filles, là c'est parfait, vous êtes presque aussi vilaine qu'un petit canard. »

J'étouffais mon rire.

« - Et puis attention, je vous dis la même chose qu'à vote copain, arrêté votre petit jeux avec ma sœur parce que sinon je crains de devoir mettre en valeur votre laideur irrévocablement. »

Tout le monde rigola et les deux filles partirent en pleurant et en hurlant. J'aimais mon frère, plus que tout au monde !

Emmett me regarda, hilare.

« - Je pourrais faire ça tous les jours ! » Riait-il.

« - Bah pas moi » Marmonnais-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

La sonnerie retentie. Je m'avançais vers Emmett et lui claquait un bisou sur la joue en lui soufflant un merci à peine auditible.

Il ne répondit rien et attendit que je sois rentré avant de partir.

Je sus plus tard qu'il n'avait pas pu voir le directeur et qu'a la place il avait prit un rendez-vous avec ce dernier le lendemain.

La journée se déroula rapidement, sans encombre, quelques petites moqueries par ci par là mais rien d'accablant, ils avaient compris qui était le frère du vilain petit canard. Je ne revis ni Jessica ni Lauren de la journée et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal.

Quand je sortis à dix-sept heures j'avais presque oublié les gardes du corps qui m'avaient été attribué sans mon accord mais je m'en rappelais quand, passant la grille de l'école je vis Edward, plus beau que jamais, le nez rougis par le froid de l'autre côté de la route, adossé à sa Volvo.

Mon sourire s'illumina.

**Personnellement je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre… je le trouve un peu « bébête »**

**Et vous ? **

**Franchement** ?

**PS : J'ai posé une question la semaine dernière mais qu'une personne m'a répondu donc je vous la repose, par ce que c'est assez embêtant : RECEVEZ VOUS MES REPONSES A VOS REVIEWS ? J'en envoi normalement une à chacune mais je ne sais pas si je clique au bon endroit -'**

**De plus, je ne sais pas si ma (futur) correctrice a recu mon message sur sa boîte e-mail ? **

**Merci de répondre, ca peut m'aider et ne pas passer du temps à vous répondre pour rien !**

**See you !**


	23. Le baiser

**Honte à moi, honte à moi !  
Comment vous dire à quel point je suis désolée pour ce MONSTRUEUX retard.  
J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels quand je suis rentrée de mon voyage (magnifique!) et cela m'a prit de court donc je n'ai vraiment pas pu ni poster un chapitre ni en continuer un autre.**

**Mais maintenant c'est les vacances et je suis super contente de toute vous retrouver (si il y a un garçon, qu'il se fasse connaître :P) avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et surtout dite moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre vingt quatre : Le baiser

« - Ecoute Alice » M'énervais-je. « Nous ne connaissons pas tes parents, ou très peu, on peut pas s'imposer comme ça pour une fête de famille ! »

Alice eut un regard tellement furieux que je réprimais un frisson.

« - Ecoute moi bien Isabella Marie Swan, Jasper fait parti de la famille, c'est mon petit ami, Rosalie fait partie de la famille puisque c'est la sœur de mon copain, Emmett fait parti de la famille puisque c'est le mari de la sœur de mon petit ami et toi, tu fais partie de la famille puisque tu es la sœur du mari de la sœur de mon petit ami. Alors pas de discussion : vous êtes tous invités à Noel. Point barre. Capiche ? »

Je la regardais, terrorisée, comme pouvait-on débiter tant de paroles en si peu de de temps ? Et puis le truc je suis la sœur de la sœur du frère de la femme de mon cousin qui le … blablabla, rien compris !

Alice me fit un petit sourire de vainqueur, elle savait que j'allais céder, moi aussi d'ailleurs je le savais, depuis le début, je ne sais tout simplement pas dire non à Alice, elle est trop effrayante. Mais bon j'essai quand de ne pas me faire marcher sur les pieds. Chose plutôt ardu avec ce petit lutin agaçant.

« - Bon maintenant je dois y aller, allez saute de la voiture et va donc travailler petite écolière, je viendrais te chercher ce soir avec Jaz ou Rose. »

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier, pas contente du tout qu'elle ait remporté - encore une fois - la bataille. Elle me sourit et m'embrasse sur la joue comme si nous ne venions pas de passer plus qu'un quart d'heure à mal se parler.

Mais bon, c'est Alice ! Comme dirait Edward. Je sors donc de la voiture faussement furieuse parce qu'il fait savoir qu'être en en colère Alice est comme demander à Emmett de faire un régime. Autant dire impossible.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été très joyeuses. Je les avais passés avec mon frère, Rose, Alice, Jasper et Edward.

Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés tout les deux, si bien que dès que je ne suis pas avec lui il me manque terriblement. Mes sentiments pour lui devaient de plus en plus claires bien que mon esprit refusait de me les avouer.

Les Cullen avaient organisés un déjeuner pour que rencontrions Esmé et Carlisle Cullen, les parents d'Edward et d'Alice.

Ils avaient été adorables, avaient posé plein de questions à moi et Emmett sur notre façon de vivre, ils avaient été désolés d'apprendre que nous n'avions plus de parents, ils s'en étaient d'ailleurs beaucoup voulu d'avoir abordé le sujet. Nous les avions rassurés.

Esmée avait passé un long moment avec Rosalie à parler. Mon amie m'avait avoué à la fin du repas qu'elle avait eu l'impression pendant l'espace de quelques petites heures d'avoir retrouvé une mère, une vraie mère s'entend.

Quant à Jasper, il les avait déjà rencontré, les parents d'Alice semblaient l'avoir déjà adopté, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Emmett, à se demander pourquoi…

Alice nous avait donc invité (sous la recommandation de ses parents disait-elle) pour venir fêter noël avec eux. Bien sûr Emmett et moi ne pouvions pas accepter aussi facilement, enfin Emmett je pense qu'il pouvait mais moi je ne me sentais pas tellement à l'aise, je parlais donc pour nous deux. Rosalie était une autre histoire puisqu'elle était la sœur de Jasper. Mais Alice m'avait rassuré en me disant que ces parents étaient plus que ravi de tous nous recevoir pour Noël, Emmett et moi comprit.

Je m'étais donc attelé à la recherche des cadeaux avec Emmett et Rosalie. Ce qui n'a pas été mince affaire puisque nous ne connaissions pas vraiment Carlisle et Esmé. Je dois avouer qu'Edward m'avait beaucoup aidé en me disant que sa mère adorait la décoration, elle était d'ailleurs décoratrice d'intérieur d'après ce que j'avais compris. Nous lui avions donc pris un bon pour plusieurs grands magasins de décorations avec le magazine de chacun. Pour Jaz, nous lui avions prit deux places pour le concert de U2. Le connaissant par cœur je savais que cela lui plairait. Rosalie a dit qu'elle voulait lui faire un cadeau à part dont c'était le mien et celui d'Emmett. Nous avions tout les trois acheté trois places pour un grand défilé de mode à Alice. Nous la connaissions assez maintenait pour savoir qu'elle serait plus que ravie.

Pour Edward c'est moi qui avaient voulu lui faire un cadeau à part. D'abord je pense que je vais lui écrire une lettre pour le remercier de toutes les choses qu'il a faites pour moi mais ca je ne la lui donnerais plus tard. Je veux qu'il le sache combien il m'a aidé pendant cette période pas facile… Je lui ai aussi acheté un grand cahier de partitions vierges. Pour l'encourager à jouer du piano. J'avais aussi trouvé dans une brocante une compilation de _CD 33 tours _avec les plus grands morceaux de piano. Je savais qu'il avait un vieux tourne-disque et qu'il était particulièrement fan de ces vieux grands CD.

C'est donc après tout ça que l'on se retrouvait, Rosalie, Emmett, Jaz et moi devant la maison des Cullen. Jasper allait sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volé et qu'un petit lutin lui sauta dans les bras.

Après les embrassades nous rentions enfin dans la villa somptueuse des Cullen. Tout était soft mais classe, du moderne mélangé avec un style ancien, de très bon gout.** (NDA: Je ne vous fais pas la description, c'est la même que dans la plus part des FF ;P)**

Esmé et Carlisle viennent nous accueillir chaleureusement, toute la tension dégringole par cet accueil si chaleureux.

Nous entrons dans le salon et c'est la que je vois enfin Edward. Il est entrain de fumer adossé à la cheminer, les yeux plongés dans le feu crépitant. Un long frisson parcoure tout mon corps devant tant de beauté.

Il nous entend arriver et jette rapidement sa clope au feu. Il fait la bise à tout le monde puis se dirige vers moi, le regard pénétrant. Je me sens défaillir. Il m'embrasse le haut du crâne.

C'est donc comme cela se passe la soirée, calmement, avec des gens plus qu'adorables qui m'en font presque oublier le terrible jour qu'est un 24 décembre. Je n'y pense pas ou du moins j'essaye de ne pas y penser. Je rigole avec Emmett et Jasper, parle avec Rosalie, Alice et Edward, j'écoute attentivement Esmé et Carlisle. Cela pourrait presque paraitre un jour comme les autres comme si il y a un an, ce même jour je vivais la pire soirée de ma vie.

Tous ces souvenirs horribles me reviennent finalement quand je referme la porte de ma chambre qu'Esmé et Carlisle m'ont prêtée pour l'occasion.

Les images affluèrent si bien que ma tête commença à tourner et les larmes à couler. Je titubais jusqu'à la douche ou je me lavais sans relâche pendant une bonne demi-heure. Mon corps me dégoutait aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude.

J'enfilais un long T-shirt d'Emmett et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Mon corps trembla de terreur. Je me relevais précipitamment et je fermais les rideaux nerveusement. J'allumais toute les lumières de la pièce et je me recouchais, terrorisé. J'hésitais un long moment à ne pas allez rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie mais je ne pouvais pas encore leur gâcher un Noël, j'en avais déjà assez fait l'année passée. Pourtant tout dans cette chambre me faisait peur. J'avais l'impression qu'_il_ pouvait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre, que personne ne m'entendrait. Je revivais le même cauchemar qu'un an auparavant.

Je plongeais ma tête dans l'oreiller et hurlais de toutes mes forces. La douleur était tel que je suffoquais.

**Edward's PoV**

La soirée c'était mieux que bien passé. Tout le monde avait accepté Emmett, Rose et Bella dans la famille. Mes parents m'avaient confié au premier dîner qu'ils les aimaient beaucoup.

J'avais pourtant remarqué une légère tension émanant de Bella mais aussi d'Emmett. Il regardait souvent sa sœur, par-dessus ses rires, l'air inquiet. Je me posais beaucoup de questions. Mais ma curiosité n'a pas été assouvie de toute la soirée.

Je sortais de ma douche rapidement et m'allongeait sur mon lit une fois mon pyjama enfilé.

Mes pensées se tournèrent vers Bella. Toujours et encore Bella. Mes sentiments étaient pourtant clairs. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à les lui dire. Il y avait une telle complicité entre nous que j'avais peur de tout gâcher.

Mes yeux se fermèrent lentement quand j'entendis un sanglot provenir de la chambre d'à côté. Bella. Pensais-je automatiquement mort de peur. L'idée que cette femme puisse pleurer me déchirait le cœur.

L'envie de dormir s'évapora et je me relevais du lit précipitamment.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre lentement pour ne réveiller personne et la refermais derrière moi. Quand je relevais la tête Emmett était collée à la porte de la chambre de Bella, il écoutait. Il allait ouvrir quand je me raclais la gorge.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« - Je pourrais te demander la même chose » Rétorquais-je.

Il me fit un pauvre sourire.

« - Je viens voir Bella. »

Je m'approchais lentement de lui.

« - Elle ne va pas bien ? Je l'ai entendu pleurer » Remarquais-je.

« - Disons que… » Il parut hésiter. « Ce n'est pas un jour facile ».

Je fronçais les sourcils. J'allais répondre quand un cri étouffé se fit entendre.

Le visage d'Emmett se déchira et ses yeux s'humidifièrent, il serra la machoire. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Comment un caïd comme Emmett pouvait-il pleurer ?

Je m'approchais doucement de lui et posais une main sur son épaule.

« - Laisse, j'y vais, va te recoucher. »

Il me regarda un instant, hésitant.

« - Bella ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça » Chuchotais-je.

Il acquiesça.

« - Prend soin d'elle. »

Sa voix était brisée. Puis il s'en alla après un dernier regard vers la porte de la chambre de sa soeur.

J'entrais délicatement, mort d'inquiétude.

Bella était secoué par de violents sanglots, elle était allongée sur le ventre sur son lit. Cette vue me déchira le cœur. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et posait une main sur son épaule.

Elle sursauta violement et se retourna brusquement vers moi, je visage déformer par la terreur.

Ma respiration se bloqua et doucement je la pris contre moi. Je lui chuchotais des mots réconfortant.

La voir dans cet état était une des choses les plus dure que j'eu à voir de toute mon existence. Je priais intérieurement pour que ca soit la première et la dernière.

**Bella's PoV**

Nous restâmes longtemps dans cette position, ma tête sur son torse.

Au bout d'un moment, quand mes larmes disparurent enfin je relevais la tête et plongeais mon regard dans le sien, torturé. Je m'en voulais de lui faire du mal… encore.

Il nous allongea sur le lit et je me mis de façon à pouvoir le regarder.

« - Bella… » Commença-t-il.

Délicatement, d'une main tremblante je posais un doigt sur ces lèvres.

« - Chut ne dit rien, pas encore » Chuchotais-je.

Je me noyais dans son regard.

J'en oubliais tout, pourquoi il était ici, la raison de mes pleurs, tout.

Il embrassa mon doigt et posa ma main sur sa joue, notre regard toujours soudés. Je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui et il passa sa main de mes cheveux, puis il la passa délicatement sur ma joue et il vint caresser mes lèvres de ces doigts magiques.

Je ne pensais plus à rien, plus rien n'existait à présent que son regard d'or et de ces doigts effleurant habilement mes lèvres.

Son visage se rapprocha du mien et il retira ses doigts. Il glissa sa main derrière ma nuque et moi je passais la mienne dans ces cheveux.

Mon cœur bâtait si fort qu'il me faisait presque mal.

Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'a quelques millimètres. Nos souffles, erratiques se mélangeaient.

Dans un dernier mouvement, je pris ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Le monde s'arrêta. Mon cœur aussi. Au début nous ne bougions pas, puis, cinq secondes passées il me plaqua plus fort contre lui, ces lèvres bougeant doucement avec les miennes.

Mais ce bonheur tourna vite au carénage quand je sentis sa langue, si douce soit-elle contre mes dents. Les images me revinrent en mémoire. _Il_ avait fait la même chose avant de me voler mon innocence.

Brusquement je m'arrachais de ses bras. Il parut très surpris au début il fronça les sourcils.

« - C'était trop ? » Me demanda-t-il, inquiet;

Doucement j'essayais de reprendre mes esprit et me m'assis en tailleur sur le lit. Il se releva.

« - Je. Non. Mais… Je ne peux pas faire ca. »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes à ma remarque avant qu'un air d'incompréhension ne passe sur son visage.

« - J'ai… » Continuais-je. « J'ai beaucoup aimé mais… »

Pourquoi ne pas lui dire tout simplement la vérité ? Rien que la vérité ? Tout lui raconté. Peut-être e voudra-t-il plus de moi. Dans quel cas je serrais brisé mais je ne pouvais pas espérer développer une relation avec lui dans le mensonge. Ca ne marchait pas comme ça.

Je lui dirais donc tout. Maintenant, dans cette chambre, sur ce lit. Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil. Je lui raconterais pourquoi il y a un an j'étais à cette heure ci dans une ambulance.

* * *

**Je sais je suis HORRIBLE mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :P  
En espérant que vous avez aimé, si oui alors dite le moi, si non, dite le moi aussi en justifiant :D**

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre (je ne vous donne pas de date parce que je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre).**

**Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année**


	24. Ce qu'il s'est passé

****

Bonjour tout le monde !  
J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux et Noel et que le papa Noel vous a gâté ! :)  
Dites moi tout :D

**Voici mon cadeau à moi : un nouveau chapitre, il est violent et encore ce n'est que la première partie donc âmes sensibles s'abstenirs et il est FORTEMENT déconseillé au moins de 16 ans au moins ! J'aurai prévenu.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews adorables, j'espère que vous avez bien reçu mes réponses :D **

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture et je rappelle : AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR**

**Je rappelle que les pesonnages sont la propriétés de SM**

**

* * *

**

_Je lui dirais donc tout. Maintenant, dans cette chambre, sur ce lit. Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil. Je lui raconterais pourquoi il y a un an j'étais à cette heure ci dans une ambulance. _

Edward me fit un sourire encourageant, il avait deviné que je m'apprêtai à lui révéler quelque chose d'important.

« - Je… c'était il y a un an, jour pour jour… » commençais-je.

_**24 décembre 2009**_

La musique criais dans la voiture, Emmett tapait violement sur le volant au rythme de celle-ci. Rosalie levait les yeux au ciel de façon régulière, quand à moi je regardais les rues au fur et à mesure de notre avancé.

Ce soir c'était le réveillon de Noel, ce même Noel que nous fêtions avec nos parents quelques années auparavant avec une dinde trop ou pas assez cuite, des pomme de terres croquantes et une bûche de chez le glacier. Nous rigolions, chantions.

Ce Noel, à la mort de mes parents nous ne l'avions plus jamais célébré. C'était juste un bon prétexte pour sortir en boîte et oublier la terrible perte.

Normalement je ne suivais pas mon frère et ma meilleure amie en boîte de nuit. Parce que même si je ne fêtais plus Noel ca ne voulait pas dire que je ne respectais pas cette fête qui avait donné à notre petite ex-famille des moments de pur bonheur.

Donc quand, le soir du 24 Emmett et Rose sortait en boîte moi je restais à l'appart, à regarder ces films débiles de Noel et les grands bêtisiers. Passionnant.

Mais ce soir, sous une impulsion et une forte motivation de Rosalie j'avais voulu sortir, je m'étais alors habillée, maquillée et tout le tralala qu'une fille normale aime faire.

Je continuais de regarder par la fenêtre, nous roulions vite et je pouvais voir les flocons de neige s'écraser sur le pare-brise. D'autres tombaient doucement sur le sol, tels des feuilles mortes.

Soudain, le vrombissement de la voiture s'arrêta et la musique s'éteignit.

Nous descendîmes et Emmett passa un bras sur mes épaules et un autre sur celles de Rose.

« - Allez les filles, c'est partit ! » S'exclama-t-il, fou de joie.

Nous avancions vers la discothèque, il faut bien avouer que j'avais un peu de mal avec la musique assourdissante que les baffles crachaient en permanence.

Emmett acheta trois entrées (hors de prix!) et nous pénétrâmes dans l'endroit, recouvert par une musique assourdissante, une odeur et chaleur étouffantes. Emmett nous montra une table de libre et nous nous empressions d'allé nous y asseoir avec Rosalie tandis que son mari allait nous commander des boisons au bar.

Il revint quelques minutes après et se glissa sur la banquette a côté de Rose. Il nous sourit de toutes ses dents. Je savais qu'il était content d'être ici bien que Noel ne soit pas plus une fête joyeuse.

Mais au milieu de la soirée je compris enfin pourquoi Emmett aimait venir ici le soir de Noel. On oubliait tout, la musique était trop forte pour que l'on puisse parler ou même penser correctement, aucune chose ici ne pouvait nous rappeler que ce soir c'était le réveillon de Noel. Il y avait juste des gens comme nous, se soulant et donnant tout leur corps pour oublier cette fête.

Emmett avait pas mal ingurgité d'alcool depuis le début de la soirée mais il ne s'en portait pas mal. Rosalie en était à son deuxième verre et elle était tout a fait normale contrairement a toutes les autres filles de cet endroit. Moi, je n'avais même pas bu un quart de mon premier verre. Parce que je détestais l'alcool mais surtout a cause de ma non-résistance totale a ce genre de boisson.

Rosalie partie danser, entrainant Emmett et je réussi a négocier de pouvoir rester assisse, parce que la danse n'était vraiment pas mon truc. Je leur promis de les rejoindre peut-être plus tard.

Je me mis donc a observer les gens autour de moi. Les filles étaient habillées très (trop) légèrement. Les garçons étaient complètement bourrés et faisaient des choses que je préférais ignorer.

Je regardai Rosalie et Emmett danser, le sourire aux lèvres que je ne vis pas qu'un homme s'était assis à ma droite. Mon sourire se fana. Il n'étais pas sobre mais pas dans un état critique non-plus.

Le rouge me monta aux joues et je bénis l'éclairage qui devait surement me cacher.

Je regardais dans sa direction et haussai les sourcils.

Il me détailla de la tête au bassin sans aucun retenue.

« - Je vous offre un verre ? » Me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Instinctivement, je me recule.

« - Non merci. » Soufflais-je.

Il me sourit bizarrement.

« - Tu danses ? »

« - Non plus. » Répondis-je dans un souffle.

J'étais stressée, je ne pouvais bien le nier. Je me dis alors que je serai peut-être mieux chez moi à regarder les horreurs de Noel.

« - Allez ma jolie ! Tu vas pas me refuser une… » Continuait-il.

Mais Emmett le coupa.

« - Un problème Bells ? »

Il me regarda vaguement avant de retourner son regard terrifiant sur mon interlocuteur, qui semblait l'ignorer.

« - Bon bah tampis, j'espère qu'on se reverra... Bells » Il me sourit et regarda ma poitrine une dernière fois avant de se retourner vers Emmett pour pouvoir se mettre debout.

« - Attention à toi. » Entendis-je vaguement Emmett dire d'une voix menaçante tenant Rosalie bien serrée dans son dos.

Et l'homme lui rigola au nez en s'éloignant. Emmett voulu faire demi-tour mais Rose l'en dissuada et ils prirent place a côté de moi.

Emmett me serra contre lui.

« - Ca va ? » Me demanda-t-il gentiment.

Je me redressais et lui sourit.

« - Très bien mais je pense que je préfèrerai rentrer. »

« - Oh non Bella ! » S'exclama ma meilleure amie. « Tu n'as même pas encore dansé ! »

« - Je suis désolée Rose mais je suis un peu fatiguée. »

« - Très bien, nous rentrons alors. » Fit Emmett, déçu en regardant sa montre.

« - Non, non, non restez ici, je vais prendre un taxi ! » M'exclamais-je vivement.

« - Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser rentrer toute seule à une heure trente du matin après ce qui c'est passé ! » Emmett était un peu en colère.

Je soupirais.

« - Oh allez Em ! Ca va ! Je suis plus un bébé maintenant ! »

Rosalie insista.

« - Non, non Bells on rentre avec toi, je suis un peu fatiguée moi aussi. »

Je lui souris, résignée.

« - Allons-y alors ! » S'exclama Emmett par-dessus les basses, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

« - Va payer les boisons, nous on va chercher les affaires. » Enchaîna Rose en se levant.

Emmett la regarda suspicieusement.

« - Très bien. » E t il s'éloigna.

Rose et moi traversions la foule à l'aveugle. Elle devant, moi derrière. Le son des basses me faisait un mal de tête inimaginable.

Nous marchions quand je perdis Rosalie dans la foule. J'aperçu sa crinière blonde s'enfoncer un peu plus et moi je m'arrêtai, perdue.

C'est à ce moment la que tout se compliqua.

Je sentis une main se poser sur la mienne. Ce n'était ni celle de mon frère ni celle de Rose.

Je me retournais, prête à injurier la personne qui tenait fermement ma main dans la sienne. Mais quand je vis que c'était l'homme de toute à l'heure je m'arrêtais. En réalité il me terrifiait. Son sourire sadique me faisait perdre tout mes moyens.

« - Salut. » Me dit-il en me tirant un peu vers lui.

J'essayais de me dégager.

« - Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le temps. » Soufflais-je.

Il se rapprocha de mon oreille pour que j'entende ce qu'il avait à me dire.

« - Voyons Bells, ne fait pas ta rabat-joie et vient donc boire un verre avec moi. »

Je frissonnais.

« - Je… non… vraiment je n'ai pas le temps. »

Il fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et me tira a travers la foule.

Je tirais de toute mes forces sur ma main mais rien à faire, j'étais beaucoup trop faible. Je commençais a appeler Emmett et Rosalie. De plus en plus fort mais à côté de moi personne ne réagissait, les personnes, déchainés et complètement bourrés ne faisait pas attention a moi. Ca devenait tellement frustrant et humiliant que je sentis des larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Mes je les refoulaient, pour rien au monde je n'aurai baissé les bras.

Face à mes résistances il finit par devenir violent et me tira d'un coup sec dans une salle que je ne connaissais pas. D'un mouvement brusque il m'envoya valser contre le mur. Je tombais au sol.

Tout mes membres commençaient à trembler de peur.

Il ferma la porte a clef. Je n'entendais plus que vaguement la musique assourdissante de la boîte de nuit. Il se retourna vers moi et me sourit. Mon corps eu un soubresaut.

Alors il s'approche doucement de moi. Je le sens, je le sais, je le vois mais je ne bouge pas. La pression de sa main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter. Son souffle chaud sur mon oreille me donne envie de me vomir, mais je ne peux pas, je reste là, pétrifiée. Ses deux grosses mains m'agrippent et me remettent debout. Je lâche un couinement de douleur. Puis, elle descendent le long mes côtés, de mes hanches pour ensuite remonter vers ma poitrine. Une larme silencieuse coule le long de ma joue.

J'essai de réagir mais il me colle fermement contre le mur et je ne peux plus rien faire. Je comprend la situation. Il va me violer. Ici et maintenant, dans cette pièce qui ne ressemble a rien. Il n'y a qu'un bureau et une chaise. Ou la lumière est faible et le sol poussiéreux. Je ne comprend pas ou je suis, je ne comprend plus rien à part le fait que ce soir, le soir de Noël un homme va me violer.

Je regarde vers la porte en espérant voir quelqu'un la défoncer et enlever son corps immonde contre le mien. Comme dans les films. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme dans les films.

Alors il continu, c'est la fin, c'est ma fin. Je sens son sexe dur contre mes fesses. Un sanglot m'échappe. Tous mes membres se mettent à trembler mais je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux pas me défendre, à quoi cela servirait ?« - Mmh... » gémit-il en passant sa ma sous le chemise. « tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attend de faire ça. »

Mon sang se glace alors que sa main est sur mon ventre, je commence à crier. Faiblement puis de plus en plus fort au même rythme que sa main qui remonte dangereusement vers ma poitrine.

Ses mains prennent mes seins et les sers si fort qu'un cri de douleur m'échappe, recouvrant ceux de terreur.

Il plonge sa tête dans mon coup et mord ma peau. J'ai mal, j'ai peur. J'essai de me détacher de sa prise en utilisant toute mes forces. Non, non, non ca ne peut pas se passer comme ca. Ca ne doit pas se passer comme ca me dis-je.

Et je pense à Emmett et Rosalie qui doivent me chercher ou juste peut-être m'attendre dans la voiture. Ils ne peuvent pas repartir sans moi, c'est moi qui conduit. Mais ils m'ont peut-être oublié et son en train de danser dans la pièce juste à côté. Je pense à eux alors que mes cris de douleurs et de peine se perdent dans ma gorges sèche.

Je pense à eux en me disant que plus jamais je n'oserai les regarder en face. Je me sens idiote tout d'un coup d'oser me projeter dans l'avenir car peut-être je ne me ferrai pas que violier - parce que ce point semble inévitable - peut-être aussi que je vais me faire tuer et que demain dans les journaux il y aura marquer dans la rubrique divers : jeune femme violée puis tuée dans une boîte de nuit le soir de Noël. La ville est en deuil.

La ville est en deuil ! Mon cul ! C'est un fait divers et comme son nom l'indique ca n'est pas important, c'est un fait parmi d'autre. De plus, toutes les familles fêteront Noël ensemble et ne voudront pas regarder cette rubrique à catastrophes.

Je pense à tout ca sans vraiment m'en rendre contre.

Je regarde le visage de mon agresseur qui tente de m'embrasser. Je tourne la tête dans tout les sens, essayant le moins possible de le laisser faire. Il semble en avoir marre et me frappe violement au visage. Puis, toujours brutalement me couche sur le bureau. Ou il m'attache pieds et mains au quatre pieds de celui-ci. Autant dire que la position est pire qu'horrible. Il se détache de moi et tire un tiroir ou il sort un couteau. Mes yeux se révoltent à la vue de celui-ci.

Le couteau dans sa main il la passe doucement sur mon visage. Je suis pétrifiée, plus aucun son ne peux sortir de ma bouche tellement la peur m'a prit.

Il descend le couteau le long de ma jugulaire et trace le contour de me seins.

« - Je vais te montrer quelque chose. » Chuchota-il.

Et il entaille mon sein. Je cri tellement la douleur est vive. Il fait la même chose aucun mon autre sein. Tout mon corps tremble alors qu'il sourit, fier.

« - C'Est-ce qui va t'arriver à chaque cri que tu produira. Est-ce clair ? »

Les larmes, en abondance sur mes yeux cessèrent de couler et j'hochais la tête en déglutinant. La douleur de mes seins ensanglantés se dissipent quand il m'enlève entièrement ma robe et la découpe pour la mettre à terre. Il coupe aussi ma petite culotte. Je suis maintenant entièrement nue et vulnérable à ses yeux. Les jambes écartés et dans l'impossibilité de bouger.

* * *

Alors verdict?  
Bien ?  
Nul ?  
Bof ?

Franchement biensur :)

Si cela a été trop dur pour vous surtout dites le moi et je reverrais la suite

A bientôt

Chapitre vingt cinq : Ce qui c'est passé


	25. Ce qu'il s'est passé 2

**Lectrises, lecteurs (?) bonjour !  
J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez de joyeuses fêtes.  
En tout cas en ce moment moi j'en profite pour écrire donc pour vous doner de nouveaux chapitres ! ;)**

**Donc voilà la suite du chapitre, elle ne me plait pas vraiment, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire.  
Après c'est à vous de me dire :)  
Je vous attends en bas ;)**

**Je voulais juste avant que vous ne lisiez vous faire partager une fiction qui m'a beaucoup ému cette semaine :  
****  
Condamnée à mourir  
De Clairouille59**

**Pour celle qui ne la connaisse pas, foncez ! Le lien est dans mes fictions favorites ;)**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre vingt sept : Ce qui c'est passé (suite)

_L'ignorance est la pire des souffrances,  
__et l'indifférence la pire des punitions._

**Bella's PoV**

_**24 décembre 2009**_

_Je suis maintenant entièrement nue et vulnérable à ses yeux. Les jambes écartées et dans l'impossibilité de bouger. _

Il se déshabille à son tour et monte sur le bureau. Son sexe est tendu à bloc quand il s'assoit sur mes cuisses. Je serre les dents très fortes. Il regarde mon sexe et passe un doigt dessus, entre mes deux lèvres intimes. C'est violent et comme je suis complètement sèche ca fait mal. Il refait le mouvement plusieurs fois et fini par s'énerver.

« - Ecoute moi bien espèce de petite salope » commence-t-il « tu vas mouiller parce que sinon je t'assure ca va être très douloureux. »

Un couinement m'échappe.

Il prend le couteau et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« - Attention à toi ! » Cri-t-il presque.

Brutalement, sans que je mis prépare il glisse droit doigts en moi et commence à les bouger. Une douleur sans pareil me prend le bas du ventre et mes yeux, exorbités, n'arrivent plus a bougé. Tout mon corps est crispé.

« - Détend toi ! » Ordonne-t-il sans lever les yeux de mon sexe. Il laisse ses trois doits en moi.

« - Détend toi ! » Redit-il, et il les incurve.

La douleur est tellement vive et surprenante que je cris.

Il entaille ma cuisse. Je me mords la langue jusqu'au sang.

« - Je t'avais prévenu, espèce de sale pute »

Il sort ses doigts et me les fourrent dans la bouche.

« - Allez lèche. »

Un fois cela fait il passe sa main sous mes fesses et me soulève, mon sexe beaucoup plus exposé. Il insert à nouveau ses trois doits. C'est moins douloureux grâce à ma salive mais c'est tout de même insoutenable.

Après des minutes interminable il finit par les enlever et enlève sa main de sous mes fesses.

« - T'es vierge hein ? » me demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas.

« - Je ne te reposerais pas la question une deuxième fois ! » Crie-t-il presque.

J'hoche la tête.

« - Super ! On va bien s'amuser alors »

Il me détache les pieds et saisit son portable. Il envoi un SMS et cinq minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvre. Pendant une fraction de seconde j'espère qu'on va m'aider.

« - Wouah elle est bien bonne celle là James ! »

« - T'as vu un peu ? »

Alors comme son mon agresseur s'appelait James.

« - Tu connais la technique ? »

« - C'est parti ! » Lance l'autre enthousiaste.

Mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite de toute ma vie que quand je regardais ces deux hommes approcher. James remonta sur la table et l'autre se mit juste derrière ma tête, debout contre la table. James prit mes pieds et les lui passa. Il les prit et me mit presque mes genoux entre ma tête.

Je sentis des larmes couler encore et encore le long de mes joues. Je ne voyais plus rien à part mon ventre.

« - Desserre un peu, je peux pas atteindre sa chatte ! » Dit James, la voix tremblante.

Mes pieds redescendirent un peu et je sentis des doigts sur mon sexe.

« - Ca va aller ma jolie. » dit mon agresseur avant que je sente finalement son sexe a mon entrée.

« - Non, non, non, je vous en supplie, pas ca, s'il vous plait. » Criais-je.

Il me claqua très fort les fesses.

« - Soit tu t'arrêtes ou sinon je te jure que c'est pas ma bite que je vais enfoncer dans ton minou mais le canif. »

Cette réplique me boucla la bouche.

Alors si s'enfonça en moi. Brutalement.

_**24 décembre 2010 **_

Des sanglots secouaient mon cors violement. Je ne me contrôlais plus. C'était comme si j'y étais. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de dire tout ça à voix haute et j'aurai préféré ne jamais avoir à le faire mais je le devais à Edward, il était là pour moi, il avait le droit de savoir. Les conséquences, c'est mon problème.

Durant tout mon récit il ne m'avait pas coupé une seule fois. Il m'avait juste pris contre lui et il me serrait contre son torse quand j'arrêtais de parler pour traire mes sanglots. Je sentais de temps en temps des frissons me parcourir. De dégout ? De pitié ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et je ne sais pas si je voulais réellement savoir.

« - Ca… » continuais-je « Ca a continué encore longtemps. Moi, je ne comprenais plus rien. La douleur était trop forte. » Edward trembla. « Et puis je n'arrivais pas à concevoir que je me faisais violer » dire ce mot me retourna l'estomac « dans un lieu public, ou des dizaines de personnes dansaient dans la salle d'à côté. J'étais perdu. » Je reniflais un peu. « Et puis ensuite, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je me suis évanoui surement, un évanouissement qui m'a plongé dans le coma. » Je tendais de lever les yeux vers Edward mais sa poigne était trop forte pour que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui. « La suite, je ne la connais pas, les médecins m'ont racontés qu'un clochard m'avait retrouvé, cachée nue sous un drap blanc le lendemain. Les médecins ont dit qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie car quand il m'a trouvé il a tout de suite appelé les policiers et une ambulance d'une cabine téléphonique. J'avais alors une hémorragie interne qui m'aurait tuée dans l'heure suivante. »

Je lui avais tout raconter, sans omettre ni censurer. Il ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes. Je respectais son silence.

« Et… et ton frère ? » souffla-t-il finalement.

« - Mon frère et Rose, malgré leur était d'ébriété avancé m'ont cherchés toute la nuit, ils sont finalement allés au commissariat de police au petit matin. Ils y sont resté plus de deux heures. Le SDF a fini par appeler avant qu'ils ne repartent et c'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont retrouvés. »

Doucement, Edward desserra sa poigne et se détacha complètement de moi. Il marcha jusqu'à à la fenêtre et regarda le ciel étoilé.

J'aurai voulu qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il me dise ce qu'il pense, qu'il me crie dessus ou autre chose mais ce silence était pire que tout.

Et si je l'avais perdu, et si toute cette histoire l'avais dégouté et que le baiser d'avant le répugnait ? A cette pensée ma poitrine se comprima.

Le voyant toujours me tourner le dos sans rien dire je filais dans la salle de bain. Je me regardais dans la glace et fut dégoutée par ce que je vis : un visage déformer par les, des yeux rouges et bouffis, un nez coulant et des lèvres en sang à force d'être mordus.

Je reculais jusqu'au mur pendant que mes sanglots reprenaient de plus belle, déformant mon visage encore plus face à la glace. Pour ne plus me voir je me laissais glisser le long du mur et une fois assise je repliais mes genoux contre ma poitrine et passais mes autour. J'enfonçais ma tête dans mes genoux et pleurais.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je pleurais. Les souvenirs de mon viol ? Peut-être. Mon reflet sal dans la glace ? Surement. Le fait qu'Edward soit dégouté de moi ? C'était ca la principale cause. Je n'avais pas vu le visage d'Edward durant tout mon récit. Il avait écouté sans broncher et d'un côté je lui en étais reconnaissante. Mais pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit ensuite ? Il aurait du réagir. Par n'importe laquelle des manières mais il aurait du réagir car la l'ignorance est la pire des choses qui existe.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée ainsi, enfermée sur moi-même dans cette salle de bain. Si longtemps que mes pleurs ont finis par se taire. Peut-être quelques minutes, peut-être plusieurs heures. Quelle importance ?

Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Je ne répondis pas;

« - Bella ? » Mon cœur s'accéléra quand j'entendis sa voix.

Alors c'était le moment, il allait tout me dire, ou peut-être continuer de m'ignorer. J'allais peut-être savoir si je le dégoute autant. Si pour lui, ce baiser échangé avant n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Si il doit se laver la bouche parce que mes lèvres ont étés salis, tout à été salis.

« - Bella ? » Sa voix était inquiète « tu es là ? »

J'hésitais un instant à répondre, peut être que finalement l'ignorance vaut mieux que la souffrance de la réalité.

J'entendis la poignée tourner mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas ; j'avais fermé à clé;

« - Bella ? Répond moi s'il te plait. Est-ce que ca va ? »

Peut-être était-il vraiment inquiet et il voulait vraiment savoir si j'allais bien. Ou pas.

« - Ou..i » Répondis-je finalement.

J'entendis un faible soupir.

« - Ouvre moi maintenant Bells, c'est fini. »

Sa voix était tellement douce et tendre que je m'en voulu d'avoir imaginer des choses qu'il n'était pas capable de penser. Après tout ce n'était pas ma faute même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer.

Doucement, je me relevais et évitais de me regarder dans la glace. Les dégâts étaient faits, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Je m'avançais vers la porte et l'ouvris. Ce que j'y fis me coupa le souffle.

Edward était là, les épaules affaissées, la tête légèrement baissée. Mais je pouvais quand même voir ses yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? C'était à cause de moi ? Tout de suite je m'en voulu.

Il releva la tête et s'avança doucement vers moi. Je baissais la tête, honteuse. Il prit délicatement mon menton entre ses doigts et me la releva. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

Tout de suite une vague de bien-être m'envahit. Edward n'était pas déçu, il n'avait pas non plus pitié de moi, il y avait tant de choses fortes dans ce regard que, inconsciemment j'approchais lentement mon visage du sien.

Quand nos fronts se rencontrèrent un courant m'électrisa tout le corps et toutes mes craintes disparurent.

Edward avait fermé les yeux. J'en fis de même.

Il approcha sa bouche de la mienne et effleura mes lèvres. Je posais les miennes ensuite délicatement sur les siennes et nous restions ainsi quelques secondes.

Je n'avais jamais ressentis cela auparavant. Tout était tendresse. Ma respiration se coupa et nous n'entendîmes bientôt plus rien.

Il appuya ses lèvres un peu plus fort sur les miennes et dans un souffle j'engageais le baiser. Mes lèvres se mouvaient contre les siennes comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Il rapprocha son corps un peu plus du mien et mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux. Je n'avais plus peur de rien. C'était Edward et personne d'autre. Mon cœur battait tellement vite que cela commençait à faire mal.

Nous nous séparions quelques secondes pour pouvoir respirer puis il replongea sur mes lèvres avec autant d'avidité.

Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans ce baiser que j'en était toute retournée. Pour moi il signifiait tellement de choses. Je ne dégoutais pas Edward, il ne m'en voulait pas. Il me pardonnait.

Doucement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde ma langue quémanda l'accès à sa bouche.

_« Le baiser est la plus belle façon de se taire en disant tout. »  
__Guy de Maupassant_

_

* * *

_

**Alors ? **  
**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez vraiment, merci pour votre honneteté. **

**Twilightgeneration**


	26. Avancer

***me cache sous une table pour évitez toutes vos tomates*  
Je suis vraiment désolée pour ces semaines d'attente, trois semaines de trop :/ mais les cours ont repris, le travail acharné aussi, je n'ai plus une minute à moi, c'est un peu dur d'écrire en ce moment je dois bien l'avouer. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me décourager car pour moi écrire est toujours une source de libération et de détente. J'adore ca ! :) **

**Donc me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout neuf qui n'aspire qu'a ête lu. j'espere qu'il ne va pas trop vous décevoir parce que c'est une sorte de chapitre de transition alors il ne se passe rien d'exeptionnel. **

**Merci a tout les non inscrits qui m'ont laissé d'adorables review mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre désolée, au prochain chapitre promis je prendrais le temps. **

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

**Chapitre vingt six : Avancer**

**Bella's PoV**

« - Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » Cria Rose de la cuisine.

Cela faisait au moins la troisième fois qu'elle m'appelait. J'étais couché dans mon lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'aux yeux et pour rien au monde je changerais de position.

Il s'était passé deux semaine depuis Noël et je savais qu'aujourd'hui était un jour important : j'avais un rendez-vous avec Edward. Il me l'avait proposé avant que nous reprenions la route, chez ses parents. Bien sur j'avais dis oui. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien avec un homme que je l'étais avec Edward. Nous nous comprenions, il y avait une réelle complicité entre nous et même bien plus que ça.

J'avais fini par stopper le baiser fusionnel que nous avions échangés le 24. Ce soir là il c'était réellement passé quelque chose. Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire ce que j'avais ressentis quand mes lèvres étaient entrées en contact avec les siennes, quand ma langue avait danser avec la sienne. Nous avions du attendre plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre notre souffle. Le reste du séjour c'était passé tranquillement, Edward ne m'avait pas reparler de mon viol, son baiser avait parlé pour lui.

Depuis que j'avais parler de ce qui m'était arrivé avec Edward j'arrivais d'une façon tout à fait inconnue à mieux l'accepter. Ce n'était bizarrement plus aussi dure à dire, ce n'était plus un aussi gros poids sur mes épaules. Bien sur jamais je ne pourrais effacer ce qui s'était passé ce soir là mais avec Edward cela devenait plus acceptable et j'avais maintenant la certitude que notre histoire ne faisait que commencer et qu'avec lui j'arriverai à avancer. J'avais envie d'avancer.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai eu le moral le reste de week end mais les Cullen avait tout fait pour qu'Emmett et moi nous sentions bien et surtout à notre place. C'était des personnes en or.

Emmett avait été très inquiet pendant les deux jours qui ont suivit. Il me regardait constamment, me demandant toute les cinq minutes si ca allait. J'avais beau lui répondre par l'affirmative il recommençait cinq minutes plus tard. Mais dans le fond je savais qu'il passait un bon moment que de retrouver enfin un foyer et de la chaleur humaine pour la fête magique qu'était Noël pour nous. Et puis c'était la première fois qu'il fêtait réellement Noël avec Rosalie. Ma meilleure amie avait aussi été très présente : elle ne m'avait quasiment pas quitté du séjour, elle savait que ce n'allait pas être un week end facile pour moi mais je sais qu'elle aussi était réellement soulagé. Edward, lui était resté présent sans pour autant être toujours collé à moi. Nous n'avions pas rééchanger de baiser, pourtant ce n'est l'envie qui me retenais. Mais pour rien au monde j'aurai voulu qu'Emmett nous surprenne.

De temps en temps nos regards se croisaient et là, comme dans les films à l'eau de rose, tout semblait s'effacer autour de nous, plus rien de comptait, ni Noël, ni sa famille, ni nos amis, ni rien. Juste lui et moi dans un moment symbiose parfait ou tout nos sentiments étaient mis à nus. S'en était parfois gênant, j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi.

« - ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! » Hurla de nouveau Rose.

Il frisson de terreur parcouru mon corps et je recouvrais entièrement ma tête de la couverture comme un enfant prit en faute.

« - Je te jure que si tu n'as pas une bonne raison pour ne pas me répondre tu… » la voix se rapprochait dangereusement de ma chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit violement et, toujours planquée sous la couette, je fermais les yeux.

« - Je vais m'énerver. » Entendis Rose dire, la voix tremblante de colère. « Je vais m'énerver. » répéta-t-elle pour essayer de se clamer.

Je sortis un peu la tête de la couette et la regardais. Elle était sur le pas de la porte me lançait des éclairs avec ces yeux. C'était très effrayant.

« - Je vais m'énerver… très, très, très fort » soufflai-t-elle toujours.

« - Euh… Rose ? » tentais-je.

« - Quoi ? » Aboya-t-elle.

« - Tu es déjà énervée. »

Un long frisson me parcouru la colonne vertébral quand elle me lança un regard plein de haine. Elle leva le bras violement et me montra ma sale de bain.

« - A la douche ! » Ragea-t-elle « tout de suite ! »

Je me défis vite fait des couverture et couru à la douche sans demander mon reste.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre 19h20. Ok, je suis en retard. Edward vient me chercher à 20h précise. Rose m'avait déjà demander d'aller à la douche une heure et demi auparavant, puis une deuxième fois il y a une heure. Donc c'est pour ca qu'elle était très énervée quand elle est rentrée dans ma chambre et que j'étais au fond de mon lit, en train de rêvasser.

Je me douchais rapidement, me séchais les cheveux, enfilais un jean et un chemisier. Pour essayer de faire un semblant d'effort je ne mis pas mes converses mais une paire de ballerines.

Quand je sortais de ma chambre il était 19h50. Je rejoignis Rosalie dans la cuisine. Elle semblait calmé mais quand elle vit comment j'étais habillé son regard s'enflamma.

« - Tu comptes vraiment aller à un rencard dans cette tenue ? »

« - Euh… oui ? » hésitai-je.

« - Attend je rectifie ma question : tu crois vraiment que JE vais te laisser aller à un rencard dans cette tenue ? »

Bon d'accord, je l'avais cherché, ma chemise n'avait vraiment rien de ''fashion'', je n'étais pas maquillée, mon jean était un peu trop grand mais j'ai fait l'effort de mettre des ballerines ! Elle pourrait en tenir compte quand même.

« - Mais Rose ! » Me plaignis-je. « j'ai mis des ballerines ! »

Elle devint toute rouge.

« - Ah bon alors, si tu as mis des ballerines alors tout va bien ! » Elle rigola, sarcastiquement. « Isabella Marie Swan, serais-tu en train de foutre de moi ? »

Je réfléchis à la question, un peu pour l'embêter.

« - Euh… non ? »

« - Tu crois vraiment que ce qu'Edward va regarder en premier se sont tes pieds ? Je le vois bien dire « oh Bella comme tes ballerines sont jolies ! » »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

« - Il faut qu'il te trouve jolie Bella ! Et pas _que _tes ballerines non de Dieu ! »

Elle ferma les yeux et souffla longuement.

« - A la salle de bain, maintenant ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

« - Ah non alors ! » Protestais-je vivement en regardant ma montre « il est 55 ! Il arrive dans cinq minutes. »

« - Crois moi, en cinq minutes je peux faire des merveilles. »

Elle me poussa jusque dans sa chambre ou elle sortit un petit haut noir, très simple en soie qu'elle me fit passer, elle me donna un gilet sans bouton gris. Et me donna un jean noir qu'elle m'ordonna d'aller mettre.

« - Tu peux garder tes ballerines. » Me dit-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en allant passer le jean. La sonnette retentit. J'allais sortir quand Rosalie me repoussa dans la salle de bain.

« - EMMETT ! » Cria-t-elle « va ouvrir chéri ! »

« - Mais c'est MON rencard pas celui d'Emmett ! » protestais-je.

Elle me poussa sur la cuvette des toilettes m'ordonnant de fermer les yeux. Elle me fit plusieurs choses sur le visage avant de me passer du mascara.

Elle se releva et me jaugea quelques secondes.

« - Ok, c'est bon, vas-y. » Souri-t-elle.

Je me regardais dans la glace.

« - Merci Rose. » Dis sincèrement en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue.

« - Fonce ma belle ! » Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

Je me retrouvais devant la porte qui me séparait d'Edward, dans cinq secondes je serais devant lui et je pourrais avoir un vrai rendez-vous, comme je n'en avait pas eu depuis… eh bien très longtemps. Je posais ma main sur la poignée et soufflais un bon coup en fermant les yeux pour me donner un peu de courage alors que mon battait à tout rompre. J'ouvris la porte et me dirigeais vers le salon ou j'entendais mon frère et Edward parler.

J'appréhendais beaucoup la réaction d'Emmett face à la nouvelle à cause de sa réaction de la dernière fois mais j'espérai de tout mon cœur que cette fois rien ni personne pourrait m'empêcher d'avoir ce rencard avec Edward.

J'entrais dans le salon et j'eu l'agréable surprise de voir mon frère et mon… Edward en train de rigoler. Je me dirigeas vers Edward et l'embrassais sur la joue. Il me sourit.

« - Tu es superbe dis-donc. ! » s'exclama-t-il en me prenant par la main en faisant faire un tour sur moi-même. Je rougis jusqu'aux racines.

«- Eh bien… tu n'es pas mal non plus » répondis-je.

Il portait un jean qui lui allait à merveille avec une chemise un peu ouverte et une veste pour habiller le tout.

Emmett se racla la gorge. J'avais oublié qu'il était là !

« - Bon, nous allons y aller n'est-ce pas Bella ? » me demanda Edward.

Je lui souris.

« - C'est parti ! » M'exclamais-je cachant mal ma joie.

Il reprit ma main quand Emmett m'appela.

« - Bella ? »

Je fis un regard entendu à Edward qui sortit de l'appartement et je me retournais, un peu énervée vers mon frère.

« - Oui ? »

« - Passe un bon moment. » Sourit-il. « Et… fait attention. »

Je lui souris de toute mes dents et m'élançais vers lui pour lui claquer un bisous sur la joue.

« - Je t'aime. » Soufflais-je, émue par l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

Il répondit pas et je sortis presque en courant pour aller rejoindre Edward. Il me prit la main et appela l'ascenseur.

« - Bonjour, j'ai réservé une table pour deux au nom de Cullen s'il vous plaît. »

Nous venions d'entrer dan un petit restaurant italien du centre ville que je ne connaissais pas et qui au premier coup d'œil paraissait très sympa.

Edward me guida jusqu'à la table que la serveuse venait de lui indiquer et nous nous installions avec les cartes. Je plongeais mon nez dedans sans vraiment lire.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade et il ne semblait pas enclin à ralentir l'allure.

Nous passions les commandes et s'en suivit d'un dîner très agréable. Edward m'avait posé plein de questions, des questions très basiques si bien que lui retournais à chaque fois. Désormais je savais que sa couleur préféré était le bleu, qu'il aimait la glace à la fraise et qu'il a eu 21 ans le 16 aout dernier. Quand fut le temps de payer la note Edward m'assura que sortir mon portefeuille était très déconseillé et que quand un garçon invitait une fille au restaurant c'était au garçon de régler la note, une question de politesse disait il. J'avais levé les yeux au ciel mais m'était abstint de toute réflexion. Une fois n'est pas coutume.

Quand nous sortîmes du restaurant je savais qu'Edward ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il n'osait pas. Pour rien au monde j'aurai voulu que la soirée se termine, j'étais beaucoup trop bien avec lui.

« - Peut que… » hésitais-je. Il me regarda avec des yeux pleins d'espoirs « on pourrait aller chez toi ? » proposais-je, le rouge me montant aux joues.

Ses yeux s'élargir et je regrettais tout de suite ma proposition.

« - Enfin, sauf si tu ne veux pas. » me rattrapais-je « je peux aussi rentrer chez moi. »

« - Oh non ! » s'empressa-t-il de dire « surtout pas ! On peut aller chez moi mais c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ca. »

Je souris et il passa tendrement son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'emmener vers la voiture.

« - Tu m'étonneras toujours Bella. » Rigola-t-il.

Il tourna la clé de son appartement et m'invita à entrer. Alice était chez moi m'avait-il expliqué, elle passait la soirée avec Emmett, Rose et peut-être Jazz.

L'appartement était très bien décoré. Un mélange de couleurs sobres tout en étant moderne. De très bon goût.

Je me retournais vers la porte ou Edward n'avait pas bougé et je remarquais qu'il me dévisageait depuis que j'étais rentrée. Le rouge me monta aux joues aussi vite que l'envie irrésistible que j'avais de l'embrasser. Lentement je m'approchais de lui et m'arrêtais à quelques mètres. Tout mon corps semblait rythmé par les battements de mon cœur. Il fit les derniers pas qui nous séparait et prit mon visage délicatement en coupe avant de m'embrasser. Tout mon corps s'électrifia et un frisson le parcouru de haut en bas. Je mouvais ma bouche contre la sienne et il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieur. Plus rien ne comptait. Juste lui et moi entrain de s'embrasser. Nos langues se mêlèrent et s'engagèrent dans une valse frénétique.

Au bout d'un moment il décolla sa bouche de la mienne et reprit sa respiration en collant son front contre le mien. Il me poussa et je sentit un mur rencontrer mon dos. Edward replongea aussitôt sur ma bouche et notre baiser se fit plus enflammé.

Il passa sa main sous mon T-shirt et fit de grands mouvements lents et doux dans mon dos. Les sensations que je ressentais à ce moment étaient indescriptibles. C'était fusionnel, passionnel. Je souris contre sa bouche tellement les sensations étaient fortes et tellement bonnes. Et rompis notre baiser et un grognement m'échappa. Il rigola et me prit la main pour m'emmener dans ce qui devait être sa chambre. Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient et je soufflais un bon coup : ce n'était qu'Edward, juste Edward.

Il m'allongea sur le lit et je me laissais faire. Il se positionna au dessus de moi et encra ses yeux dans les miens.

« - Arrête moi Bella, un seul mot et on arrête tout. » Souffla-t-il.

La lueur que je décelais dans ces yeux me poussa à lever la tête vers lui et je posais mes lèvres furtivement sur les siennes.

« - Je ne suis pas sur d'aller jusqu'au bout » Je rougis. « alors je m'excuse d'avance. »

Par cette phrase je lui donnais mon approbation, je lui donnais ma confiance, je lui donnais tout ce que je m'étais jurer de ne jamais plus donner à un homme. Mais bien vite je me suis rendue compte qu'Edward n'était pas un simple homme. Un homme ne vous regarde pas comme lui le fait. Il ne vous demande pas votre approbation pour se faire plaisir. Il ne vous parle pas comme Edward le fait. Il ne s'inquiète pas pour vous autant qu'Edward le fait. Et surtout il ne peut décemment pas avoir toutes les qualités qu'Edward a. Peut-être alors qu'Edward n'est qu'un rêve, qu'un mirage. Un rêve pourtant tellement réaliste. Et Dieu sait que ma vie n'a pas toujours était qu'un rêve. Les contes de fées ne sont pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas la vie parfaite, je ne suis pas la fille que l'on voit dans les films. Je suis juste Bella, banale et qui ne mérite pas d'être aimé.

Je pensais à ca et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas le droit de dire ça. Tout le monde à le droit d'être aimé, du serial killer au serial fucker en passant par les artistes torturés et les âmes perdu. Seulement chacun à sa façon de voir les choses, chacun aime à sa manière et chacun est aimé à la manière d'un autre. Ces choses là ne se décide pas. Nous ne sommes que des marionnettes, nous jouons tous un rôle, plus ou moins important, mais nous en jouons tous un. Naitre, travailler, aimer, pleurer, souffrir, être heureux et mourir font parti de la vie de chaque Homme, personne n'y échappe et je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je n'aurai pas le droit aux privilèges de la vie, moi qui pour l'instant n'est eu que la partie cauchemardeuse de mon rêve. Alors je suis peut-être Bella mais j'ai aussi le droit d'être aimé et d'aimer un homme. Alors oui, peut-être étais-je vraiment dans un rêve mais peut-être que ce n'est que le côté bon de mon cauchemar.

Dans la vie tout ni blanc ni noir, au contraire le blanc est parfois recouvert de noir comme la mort de mes parents ou encore mon viol mais le blanc n'a pas pour autant viré au noir, il est juste devenu gris en attendant que le blanc reprenne le dessus. Et Edward est arrivé. Alors que peut-être rien ne sera jamais blanc mais en tout cas, désormais, rien ne sera plus jamais noir.

* * *

**Voila voila un nouveau chapitre  
alors ? verdict ? il suffit juste de cliquer sur la petite bulle et vous ferez de moi la femme la plus heureuse :P**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera... bah quand il arrivera :S**


	27. Désir

**Honte à moi, honte à moi  
*se cache*  
Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard et je n'ai aucune excuse valable à vous fournir juste un manque de temps doublé d'un manque d'envie et d'inspiration mais ne vous inquietez pas je suis bien décider à reprendre la main et a terminer cette fiction ! Ne vous méprenez pas : j'adore toujours autant écrire ;) **

**Donc me revoilà avec un chapitre court  
*repars de cacher*  
Oui mais ! (parce qu'il y a toujours un mais!) un chapitre qui promet pour la suite ! **

**Avant de vous laissez lire je voulais juste dire que j'avais découvers une fiction et je voudrais vous faire partager le plaisir (sans borne) que j'ai pris a lire les 16 premiers chapitres :  
Gira come gir'il mondo  
By  
Cokorico  
(Lien dans mes fictions fav)  
Surtout surtout surtout allez la lire et laissez lui une ptite review, ca fait toujours plaisir ! **

**Bonne lecture ?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre vingt sept : Désir**

Ces mains sont sur mon corps et le bas de mon ventre s'enflamme, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Je suis allongée sur le lit et Edward, au dessus de moi embrasse mes seins par-dessus mon T-shirt. Je glisse mes mains sous sa chemise et me délecte de la chaleur de son corps. Edward se redresse et m'enlève mon T-shirt. Je panique un peu. Il m'embrasse et je suis à nouveau insouciante. Sa bouche descend le long de ma gorge pendant que mes mains essayent de lui enlever sa chemise. Il m'aide et se retrouve torse nu. Il est magnifique il n'y pas à dire mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en formaliser plus longtemps car sa bouche a rejoint de nouveau mes seins et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe : tout mon corps est chaud, mes hanches se mouvent d'elles même contre lui. C'est donc ca le désir. Un plaisir ardent qui nous prend tout entier, qui embrase tout le corps et qui, d'un baiser fait tout oublier.

Ses mains passent dans mon dos et dégrafent mon soutient gorge. Un instant nos yeux se croisent les siens, noircis attendent mon approbation. Je lui donne et ce qui cachait ma poitrine vole hors du lit. Il prend mes seins en coupe de ses mains et un gémissement m'échappe. Tout est si doux, si tendre qu'un instant je ne crois pas que cela soit possible.

Il embrasse mes seins, les cajolent, leur fait tout les choses possibles et inimaginable qui ne font qu'enflammer ce qui au plus profond de moi je croyais à tout jamais éteins. Doucement, ses lèvres descendent sur mon jean et il le déboutonne de ses doigts. Je panique. Mon cœur s'emballe (encore plus) et mes mains commencent à trembler. J'essayent de me concentrer sur ses baisers mais je ne suis plus insouciante, les souvenir afflux tel une grosse claque et je sens le feu de mon corps s'éteindre d'un coup quand le visage de James apparait dans mes yeux fermés.

James. James avait arraché mon jean. Mais ce n'est qu'Edward, juste Edward. Doucement je me calme et tente de reprendre un respiration lente et contrôlée mais Edward s'est relevé et me regarde, inquiet. Une larme silencieuse coule le long de ma joue. Tout le désir à disparu. Il suffit d'une pensée pour que tout disparaisse. Edward bascule sur le côté et me prend contre lui. J'ai si peur qu'il me rejette.

« - Je suis désolée. » Soufflais-je.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et ferme les yeux en inspirant son odeur.

« - Chut. C'est normal, ca viendra, ne t'inquiète pas pour ca ma Bella, on a tout notre temps. » me rassure-t-il.

Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux et mes yeux sont à nouveau secs. Il me sert contre lui et je me sent tellement bien que je tombe lentement dans les bras de Morphée. Mais je me reprend juste à temps et me redresse un peu. Edward me regarde, interrogatif.

« - Emmett et Rose m'attendent » expliquais-je « il faut que je rentre, ils vont s'inquiéter. »

Edward me sourit et me serra un peu plus fort contre lui. J'enfouis de nouveau ma tête dans son cou mais cette fois sans fermer les yeux. Nos torses nu l'un contre l'autre me font ressentir les battements de son cœur contre ma poitrine, comme avant pensais-je. J'étais si bien.

Je sentis la prise d'Edward se desserrer peu a peu. Je me collais plus à lui. Il émit un petit rire.

« - Je pourrais rester éternellement comme ca » soufflais-je, le rouge me montant aux joues.

« - Moi aussi ma Bella, moi aussi » répondis Edward sur le même ton « mais il commence à être tard, je ne voudrais pas inquiéter ton frère. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'a moi-même : c'est moi qui lui avait rappelé.

Les jours défilaient, une routine s'installait, un calme réparateur s'était abattu avec douceur sur notre famille. Tout était paisible, tout semblait si simple depuis qu'Edward était entré dans ma vie. Les secousses passés s'étaient éteinte et maintenant tout était plus facile.

Après mon rendez vous Rosalie m'avait posé tout un tas de questions, je lui avais tout raconté sauf le moment ou Edward et moi étions devenu intimes. J'aurai pu lui raconter, mais je ne voulais pas, c'était un moment particulier que je ne voulais partager avec personne, même pas avec ma meilleure amie. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'a Edward et moi. Nous n'avions pas fait grand-chose mais pour moi c'était déjà quelque chose d'énorme et qui était inconcevable il y a encore pas longtemps. Pendant les quinze jours nous avions réessayé et à chaque fois nous allions un peu plus loin. Edward était d'une patience incroyable : il était parfait. Je m'excusais à chaque fois de le laisser dans une position … hum… inconfortable mais il ne s'en formalisait pas et me réprimait en disant que je faisais déjà beaucoup d'efforts. Il m'avait même défendu de m'excuser.

Je sentis une main autour de ma taille et je collais mon dos au torse qui était derrière moi. Je sentis un souffle chaud dans mon cou et je souris en refermant la porte du frigo.

« - Tu n'as pas dis à ton frère que tu t'occupais du dîner ? » Me demanda Edward en parsemant mon cou de baisers. Je me retournais et l'embrassais.

« - Tu me déconcentre » soufflais-je « et puis… il n'est pas encore rentré. »

Je sentis Edward sourire contre ma bouche et il me plaqua durement sur la porte du frigo. Je retint un gémissement et j'allais mettre mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux quand tout d'un coup la pression qu'exerçait son corps sur le mien disparut. J'ouvris les yeux, paniquée et je vit qu'Edward était par terre, le nez ensanglanté.

« - Oh mon Dieu ! » Criais-je en me jetant à ses pieds. Je ne comprenais pas. On s'embrassait et maintenant il était par terre, du sang dégoulinant de son nez.

« - Merde ! » entendis-je dans mon dos « putain, j'suis vraiment désolée, merde, je savais que c'était toi Edward, putain mais quel con ! » jurait Emmett.

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier et me relevais en même temps qu'Edward.

« - NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE OU QUOI ? » Hurlais-je.

« - Ecoute Bella, j'suis… »

« - T'as vraiment frappé Edward parce qu'il était en train de m'embrasser ? Mais t'es complètement malade ma parole ! Putain mais j'y crois pas ! Bordel de merde Emmett quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter tes conneries ? » Criais-je.

Edward passa une main autour de ma taille et je me calmais instantanément. Emmett, rouge de honte leva la tête vers moi. Euh ? Emmett rouge de honte ?

« - J'suis vraiment désolée mec, je savais pas que c'était toi, je pensais que… enfin tu vois quoi ? » S'excusait mon frère.

« - T'inquiète pas pour ca, va » le rassura Edward « j'avais aussi frappé Jasper la première fois qu'il a embrassé Alice » continua-t-il « pauvre vieux » ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête les yeux ailleurs, dans ses pensées.

Je me retournais vers lui, interrogatrice.

« - Mais merde Edward ! » m'énervais-je « il aurait pu te casser le nez ! »

Je pris furieusement la main d'Edward dans la mienne et le tirai hors de la cuisine.

« - Emmett, pour le diner, tu te démerde ! » Cria-je en passant la porte de la cuisine.

« - Mais Bella, je t'assure, c'est rien. » entendis-je dire Edward derrière moi. Je m'arrêtais, soufflais et me retournais vers lui.

« - Toi, tu vas arrêter de me faire chier et me suivre. Maintenant ! » Je tirai furieusement sur sa main et l'entrainait dans la salle de bain pour le soigner. Il ne pipa pas un mot pendant que je m'occupais de lui, et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Je pus me calmer un tant soi peu.

« - Désolée de m'être emportée et d'avoir été si… vulgaire mais Emmett… ah ! tu peux pas savoir comme il m'énerve! » M'excusais-je après avoir fini de nettoyer son nez.

Il rit et m'attira sur ses genoux - il était assis sur la cuvette des toilettes.

« - Et puis arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! » Boudais-je.

Je croisais mes bras autour de ma poitrine et enfonçais on menton dans mon cou tel un enfant de cinq enfant. Il commença a m'embrasser les joues puis il me déposa des baisers partout sur mon visage, toujours sans dire aucun mot et contre ma volonté, un large sourire se forma sur mes lèvres. Je me tournais vers lui et posais les miennes délicatement contre les siennes. Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche et je l'embrassai un peu plus furieusement. Je me séparais de lui et passais une jambe au dessus de son corps dans le but d'être à califourchon mais surtout face à lui. Je passais ma langue sur lèvres et il ouvrit la bouche. Je glissais ma langue dedans et un rude combat se déclencha entre nos deux langues. Finalement on se sépara contre cœur pour respirer. Il commença a poser de délicat baisers dans mon cou et je penchais la être en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur angle. Je sentis sa langue glisser le long de ma gorge et je ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Doucement, mes hanches commencèrent à se mouver contre son sexe que je sentais grossir au fil des secondes. Une magnifique friction s'exerçait entre nos deux sexes et ensemble nous lâchâmes un râle de plaisir.

Je relevais la tête et le regardais droit dans les yeux, nos regards se perdirent un instant l'un dans l'autre.

« - On va chez toi ? » Soufflais-je.

_« On dit que le désir naît de la volonté,  
__c'est le contraire, c'est du désir que naît la volonté.  
Le désir est fils de l'organisation. »  
_Diderot.


End file.
